Eternity
by nurjen08
Summary: Buffy Summers is an orphan and a servant in her own home by her stepmother. Angel is the prince and soon to take the throne so what happens when a servant and a prince meet? Based off of the movie Ever After.
1. Father and Daughter

Eternity

By Jen

_**Buffy Summers is an orphan and a servant in her own home by her stepmother. Angel is the prince and soon to take the throne so what happens when a servant and a prince meet? Based off of the movie Ever After. **_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Buffy/Angel universe all belong to the great and mighty Joss Whedon. Also I own nothing of the movie and all rights belong to its respectful owners.**_

_**Rating T**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Danielle: Buffy Summers**_

_**Prince Henry: Angel**_

_**Rodmilla: Jenny Calendar **_

_**Leonardo di Vinci: Rupert Giles**_

_**Marguerite: Cordelia**_

_**Jacqueline: Faith**_

_**King Francis: Himself**_

_**Queen Marie: Herself**_

_**Auguste: Hank Summers**_

_**Gustave: Xander**_

_**Paulette: Willow**_

_**Louise: Tara**_

_**Maurice: Oz**_

_**Captain Laurent: William aka Spike**_

_**Pierre Le Pieu: Riley Finn**_

Chapter 1 Father and Daughter

The sun had just come over the horizon and the fog was disappearing. Out on the outer part of the royal city on the country side was a farm with a huge mansion. It was the Summers' home a house that belonged to four generations. It was once a thriving home but now it was reduced to its master and his daughter and its servants. Instead of the servants living off elsewhere Hank Summers had them stay in the house to keep it full. Hank once had a wife, Joyce de Lancret. She passed away when his daughter had turned a year old. Buffy Summers was all he had left in this world and it was just them for the past eight years until now.

A little blonde girl, very witty, smart and kind stood in her room as an older girl about sixteen was dressing her. Buffy knew all the servants and regarded them as friends. Buffy was excited her father was coming home today and not only that her father had a brand new wife with him. The house would be full to capacity again after so long of it being empty. Not only that Buffy was going to have a mother. She always wanted a mother she never knew hers.

"Oh, Willow, it feels just like Christmas.I get a mother and sisters all in one day!" The little eight years old said with a smile and the red head smiled too as she button up Buffy's dress.

"Yes, it's going to be very exciting here, what with the Baroness and all…" Willow started but then Buffy took off running. She was a ball of energy and it was hard to keep up with her. Willow walked after her to fix her dress because it wasn't button up all the way yet. "Oh, hold still!" Willow demanded as Tara another servant girl came in. Tara was the same age as Willow and they were best friends.

"The master deserves some happiness after all this time bringing up the child on his own." Tara added as she put some blankets away for Buffy as the winter months would be here soon. "She must be lovely." Buffy stood there as Willow was able to get a hold of her and finish with her dress as Buffy played with her long blonde hair. She had the most beautiful golden locks and they would come in handy someday when she gets older.

"I hope she likes me." Buffy stated meaning her knew mother she hoped her mother liked her. Willow then stood in front of the little girl and smoothed out her hair.

"She'll love you." Willow stated everyone loved Buffy she was so much fun to be around. Buffy had this aura about her that would draw you in. She was mature for her age and she had this laugh that made everyone laugh and smile too. There was no way this woman that Hank was bringing home would not love her it would be impossible. "Just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere." And Buffy smiled.

"And don't chew on the bones at dinner and give yourself away." Tara added and then Buffy heard something at her window and she had to check it out. She ran to her window and Willow sighed she was impossible at times.

"Buffy your father will be here any moment!" Willow called out but Buffy didn't listen as she opened her window and looked out seeing a young boy of her age standing there.

"Xander, I told you! Not today!" Buffy yelled out to her friend and he looked disappointed for a moment but then noticed Buffy was in a clean dress with her hair combed and out of her face and neatly pinned back. Xander couldn't help but laugh a little. Buffy was always running around in peasant clothing because she liked to play rough and wasn't afraid of getting dirty.

"You look like a girl!" Xander called out and Buffy put her hands on her hips taking some offense to that.

"That's what I am, halfwit!" Buffy yelled back and Xander smiled.

"Yeah, but today you look it!" Xander pointed out meaning he wasn't use to seeing her like this.

"Boy or girl, I can still whip you!" Buffy yelled back challenging him and Xander laughed and ran off taking the challenge and Buffy ran out of her room. She ran down the hall to the stairs, down the stairs and out the back door seeing Xander and she took off after him in a sprint. While the two kids were playing Hank was riding up to the farm leading a carriage. The servants saw him and started to gather at the front to greet him.

"Look lively, it's the master." Oz one of the head servants said. He might be young but Hank liked his skills and attitude. His youth was needed around here on this farm. Hank came riding up on his horse and dismounted as Oz went to greet him after a long time away from home. "Welcome home, Monsieur le seigneur. I see you have brought us a baroness nice." Oz commented.

"I have brought you an entire household Oz." Hank added as he looked around as if he was searching for someone. "But I seem to be missing a daughter." Oz looked to Willow and Tara and the two were about to say that Buffy ran off but it was too late the door of the carriage opened and out came a tiny foot of young girl the same age as Buffy. After that girl came another one just a year and half younger than Buffy. The two girls were brunettes with deep brown eyes. They were dressed in their best as they stood there. Then a hand popped out of the carriage as the carriage rider took it and woman dressed in a stunning red dress, her hair twisted up in braids came out. Willow smiled seeing that woman was beautiful. The woman stepped out looking at the huge house her house now.

"Oh Hank, it's absolutely charming, really." The woman commented and Hank smiled and then heard a squeal everyone did. The woman saw a girl coming running and she was taken back. When she stepped out of the carriage she was looking for Buffy but this girl looked like a child of a servant this could not be Buffy. The way Hank described Buffy was she was eight but she was mature like an eighteen year old.

"Daddy!" Buffy cried out as Hank got to one knee and scooped up the little girl and held her. He missed his little girl so much. The woman still couldn't believe this was Buffy. Her two daughters would never act like that.

"Oh ho ho! Oh, look at you, just as I left." Hank commented as Buffy had some mud on her dress and a little bit on her face. Willow and Tara shook their heads that girl could never keep a dress clean for long.

"I'll wager your friend Xander is around here." And Buffy shook her head no smiling.

"No, sir! I slaughtered him." Buffy stated and pointed behind him. "He's..." And Hank laughed as the little boy was covered head to toe in mud.

"Well, so you did. I had hoped to present a little lady. I suppose you'll have to do." Hank joked and set Buffy down and walked her over to the three ladies. "Buffy may I present the Baroness Jenny de Calendar and her daughters Cordelia and Faith." Buffy smiled seeing two girls the same age as her. She already had pictures in her mind what they could do together and so many games they could play. She then looked to the woman, Jenny her new mother. She wanted to go up and hug her but she refrained Jenny was clean and Buffy had mud on her.

"Hello, Buffy at last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else." Jenny said to the little girl. "Ladies, say hello to your new stepsister." Jenny looked to her daughters and they curtsey at the same time to Buffy.

"Mademoiselle." Both Cordelia and Faith said at the same time and Buffy smiled at how proper they were. Hank held out his hand to Jenny and led her inside and the two little girls followed and the older one Cordelia looked at Buffy and sort of snubbed at her and walked away. Faith stood next to Buffy smiling.

"Cordelia can seem mean but she's nice sometimes oh and I like your hair you have pretty hair." Faith said to Buffy.

"Thanks hey want to see my room?" Buffy asked Faith and Faith nodded and Buffy took her hand and the two headed upstairs.

The long day had ended and within those hours Buffy and Faith became instant friends Cordelia however stayed with her mother looking down on the two. Buffy didn't notice she was just excited that new people were here. Buffy was in her night dress as Hank sat down and handed her a bag and Buffy opened her new present and it was a book. Buffy loved books she could read all day and night.

"Utopia." Buffy read the title and Hank nodded and took the book looking at it as the fire gave light to the room.

"It means paradise." Hank explained as he flipped through the pages and handed it back to Buffy. This may be a bit thick for an eight-year-old. But we could add it to our library." Hank and Buffy had a huge library downstairs of books of all kind.

"Will you read some?" Buffy asked wanting him to read to her. He's been gone for a while and she missed falling asleep to his voice.

"It's been a very long day." Hank stated meaning no and that it was time to get to bed. Buffy sighed but it didn't hurt to ask.

"And you're a husband now." She added and Hank smiled. It was odd to be a husband again he's been without Joyce for so long it almost felt like he was never married. He always felt that Buffy was robbed of a great mother but now finally she has one she always deserved a mother.

"Yes, I'm a husband. But a father first and forever." Hank meant no matter what Buffy would come first in his life. "We've been two peas in a pod, you and I, for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting used to." He was saying that more to himself rather than to Buffy. He still wondered if he rushed into marrying Jenny. So far Buffy was taking a liking to her but Buffy just liked people, she loved to be with people. Buffy started to crawl under the sheets as her father helped her in.

"Did you see the way they ate their supper?" Buffy asked meaning the three of them ate so properly something that Buffy has never seen. Hank smiled knowing Buffy was rather fascinated by her new mother and sisters. "It was perfect! Like a dance!" Buffy liked it as she laid there.

"Do you like them?" Hank asked because if she didn't then he wouldn't have them stay. Buffy's wellbeing came first above all else.

"Very much." Buffy answered and Hank felt relieved to know that. He wouldn't feel bad always leaving her behind when he went on his trips she could have sisters to play with and a mother to care for her.

"Good, good. Because I have to go to Avignon in a fortnight." Hank broke the sad news to Buffy as the little girl sat up looking more than just disappointed.

"But you just got back." She reminded her father and he nodded. Hank didn't want to leave not right away but it was a business trip.

"I know." He sighed as Buffy scold at him with her green eyes she had her mother's eyes.

"For how long?" Buffy asked and Hank shrugged.

"Only... three weeks." He said hoping that was ok but he could tell by her face that it wasn't ok at all.

"One." Buffy demanded.

"Two." Hank argued but he knew better than to argue with a woman let alone his daughter he knew he was going to lose.

"One!" Buffy stated again.

"T... two." Hank sighed and there was only one way to settle this and he held out his hand and so did she and they made a fist and then opened their hands. Hank had his hand flat and Buffy formed hers to what looked like scissors and she pretended to cut his hand like it was paper and he laughed. "All right, one." He gave up and Buffy had a satisfied look. "Come on, go to sleep." Hank then tucked her in for the night. "Kiss." And she kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight." And Hank left as Buffy laid there with a small smile on her face.

The morning came as everyone waited outside for Hank but when he woke this morning he felt odd. He put on his gloves and had a tingling feeling in his finger tips maybe it was just the cooler weather settling in. He also noticed a slight pain in shoulder but he just thought that was due to all the horseback riding. He then saw Jenny standing there looking a little sad but Buffy stood there with her head lowered she hated business trips.

"I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here." Hank commented and walked up to Jenny cupping her cheeks. "I shall be back in a week." He assured his new wife and she nodded.

"Then go. The sooner you leave the sooner we can celebrate your return." Jenny said and they shared a soft kiss and then Hank passed his two newest daughters. Cordelia just looked at him but Faith smiled a little.

"Perhaps by then, the three of you will know each other better." He said and then stopped in front of his daughter and knelt down as she kept her head lowered. "Huh? I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here." Buffy looked at her father as he rubbed her arms. "The Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty." Hank said smiling and Buffy nodded at her father's request and they shared a hug and Hank headed to his horse and got on. But that tingling numbing feeling came back and it even worse than the last time. But Hank shook it off as Oz handed him the reins of his horse. "Thank you, Oz." And then Hank was off. Jenny watched her new husband leave and then clapped her hands.

"Come along, ladies back to your lessons." She started inside with Cordelia and Faith following but Buffy remained standing there.

"Wait! It's tradition." Buffy started and Jenny turned around. "He always waves at the gate." Buffy insisted and Jenny brushed it off as she went back inside. Buffy sighed and rushed over to the path as everyone else waited outside for the master's wave. Hank was at a steady gallop but the pain in shoulder got sharper until it felt like something stabbed him in the heart. He's never felt that much pain before and he could barely see. He tried to stay on his horse and to turn it around and go back to the house but the pain was too much and he fell off his horse. Buffy saw her father roll off his horse and something told her to run after her father. Something was terribly wrong as the other servants watched not knowing what was happening.

"Daddy!" Buffy screamed and took off running to her father. Jenny heard the scream and stepped outside and saw her new husband on the ground and she took off running too. Cordelia and Faith came out to see what was happening and with the rest of the group. "Daddy!" And Buffy skid to the ground to her father shaking him. Jenny was now there and rolled over Hank. "Daddy!"

"Hank?" Jenny asked and she had a few tears as Hank looked like he was in pain as the two looked at him. Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks and Hank looked to her and held out his hand touching her cheek. He wanted to see his daughter's face before everything went black he wanted her face to be the last thing he saw. Jenny then looked over as Hank had his hand on Buffy's cheek and Buffy held it there.

"l-I love you." Hank said to Buffy softly and then Jenny waited her turn but Hank kept his gaze fixed on the woman who truly had his heart and would always have his heart. "I love you." He said one last time and then Buffy felt her father's hand fall and her world started to spin. This wasn't happening this couldn't be happening it had to be a bad dream and she would wake up any many now. Jenny looked to Buffy and then it hit her and she looked down to now her dead husband.

"No." Jenny whispered and shook her husband but he didn't move.

"Daddy!" Buffy yelled as if that would wake him up. Willow stood there in tears as Tara put her arm around her best friend trying to comfort her. There was nothing they could do. The servants of the farm all stood there baffled at the site before them.

"Hank, you cannot leave me here. You cannot leave me here!" Jenny yelled and stood up crying not believing she just turned into a widow again. Buffy buried her head into her father's chest hoping that could bring his back but she couldn't hear his heart beat anymore. Faith then came over and knelt down next to Buffy and put her hand on her shoulder but Buffy swatted away.

"Leave me, leave me!" Buffy demanded she wanted to stay here next to her father. "Daddy please come back!" Hank was all she had left in this world and now she was an orphan.

A few days passed and out in the wild field of flowers was a headstone two actually. One read Joyce Summers and now her husband joined her. The servants of the farm, Jenny, Cordelia, Faith and Buffy were there to pay their last respects to an honorable man. A priest was delivering the finally words and then blessed the headstone and the funeral was over. Everyone started to head back to the house except Buffy she just stood there at the graves of her mother and father. She had hoped to be standing here when she was an old woman with children of her own but instead she lost her father at the age of eight and she never knew her mother. Willow, Oz, Xander, Tara and Faith noticed Buffy wasn't coming and they stood there for a moment seeing the little girl all in black standing there. Willow walked over to Buffy to talk to her as the others waited. Willow then came back to the group.

"She wants to stay." Willow said softly meaning they needed to leave her be. Faith stood there waiting for her new friend but Tara put her arm around her escorting her away. "She'll be ok Faith." Willow assured her as they left Buffy to be alone with her parents. Jenny stood there waiting for Faith to catch up but she also gazed at Buffy. At first she thought she would have to go back home but realized she married Hank and inherited the house and the farm. This place was rich with its soil and Hank himself was rich. The Summers blood line was a rich one and it was hers now. But what about Buffy? She was the last of the line of Summers but Jenny decided the blood line ended when Hank died. Buffy was now an orphan and orphans went to the fields and worked because they had no family or money. Jenny knew exactly what to do with Buffy.

Later that night Buffy sat in her room and the tears had stopped for now as she held the last book her father brought home. She had made it through the first chapter but she wanted to hear her father read it she missed his voice. Then the door opened and it was Jenny and Buffy looked up. She hoped Jenny was her to hold her but she was very wrong from that.

"Come with me." Jenny demanded and Buffy did as she was told and followed her stepmother up to the attic. Buffy didn't know what was going on as she looked around the place. There was a bed and it looked like this place was turned into a small room. "You're father wanted to be the leader well now you will be." Jenny said and Buffy looked up to her stepmother. "You're an orphan now meaning I could send you away but I won't if you wish to stay here then you will do as I say." And Jenny left Buffy there. Buffy knew what that meant and the tears started to flow again.

"Mom she's our sister." Faith stated as Jenny came down the stairs.

"She's now a servant and you are not to converse with her unless you need something understood?" Jenny asked and Faith nodded as Jenny walked away. Buffy sat on her new bed as it was much harder than her soft mattress. Maybe she was being punished for something but it didn't matter not now at least so she opened her book and started to read. This was the last thing she had left of her father.

_**Poor Buffy and now she must be a servant in her own home. So if you've seen the movie you know what's going to happen. Well I will add my own little twists and the meeting between our servant and our prince and the time together won't add up to a week meaning I'm adding things. So more on the way hope you like it. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	2. At First Glance

Chapter 2 At First Glance

_**A/N: We get to see Prince Angel, sighs, I think Angel would make a rather fine prince I mean in the series before he went vampire he was rich. Anyways if you've seen the movie well you got the hint by the name of the chapter and if you haven't seen the movie then shame on you it's a wonderful movie. Enjoy.**_

Ten years have passed since the death of Hank Summers and world spun as normal. People went on with their daily lives but one person didn't want this life. He was a prince born into royalty born to inherit an entire country. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth but he didn't want it. Some might say he was crazy for throwing something like that away. But he didn't want it he didn't want to sit on a throne all his life. Not only that he didn't want to marry a complete stranger for the sake that she's a princess. His parents were married because they were royalty but that was it.

This was Prince Angel and once his father dies he will rule the country. But he didn't want it he wouldn't be happy. So it was time to leave. He waited until nightfall to escape. Escape where was the question? Somewhere in the country side where it was quiet and peaceful. Angel made his descent down his window and never wanted to look back. So many people wished to be in his position but why? Being royal wasn't fun it was boring with boring people. While he was making his great escape his parents were making their way to his chamber. His father king Francis was furious as his son was doing everything except being a prince. His mother queen Marie understood Angel but there are things he must do for Lord and country including getting married

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Spain and that boy will obey me or there will be hell to pay!" The king stated. His son was reckless always looking out but never what was in front of him. He could do great things but he just would rather run.

"But he does not love her, my lord." Marie defended her son. She was growing tired of this obligation and arranged marriage deals. She believed if you loved someone no matter their station then you should marry them. But that didn't give her son the right to flee from his birth right.

"It's not about love!" Francis stated it was about ruling and keeping royalty within royal families. Also by having Angel marry the princess of Spain that would make Spain and ally to France. There's also strategy involved.

"Perhaps it should be." Marie added as they rounded the corner getting closer to Angel's room.

"If he is to become King, he must accept his responsibilities." Which was true but Angel did not want to be king he wanted to be free.

"A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, Francis. He needs sunlight." Was Marie's way of saying to back off and let Angel be. He needed time to think this over.

"He needs a good whipping." Francis stated as they opened the doors to Angel chambers.

"Really, Francis!" Marie started it was very late at night, dawn would be here soon. "Can't this wait till morning?" She asked because it really could wait until morning.

"If I can't sleep, neither shall he." Now the king sounded like a big kid. "Angel, wake up!" The king demanded and then a man with a light came in finding an empty bed and a rope out the window. Marie sighed and the king looked like he was about to burst into a million pieces.

"Oh, no. Not again." The queen sighed.

"Call out the guard! Bring him back!" The king order as he left the room.

"Why Angel why?" Marie asked and got up this was becoming a routine. About mid day Angel would return he and his father will argue and then Angel refuses any of his father's orders and then the cycle starts all over again.

Meanwhile a young woman is awoken to a cock crowing sounding that the morning has arrived. She rolls out of sleep with the book Utopia next to her. She's read it about a hundred times since it was given to her. She was no longer that little orphan girl. She was still an orphan yes but a strong woman. Buffy Summers has now been a servant for ten years to her stepmother and her two stepsisters. The farm was a far cry from what it once was. The place was now reduced to Jenny, Cordelia, Faith, Willow, Tara and herself. They were becoming poor as Jenny spent money her father's money and they were running out. Buffy sat up knowing it was time to start the day.

She headed out to a field to pick apples so there would be fresh fruit throughout the day. Buffy found the apple trees and got to her knees and started to find the good ones and putting them in her apron to carry back home. It was starting out like a typical day until she heard galloping. Buffy saw in the distance her father's horse running and a man on it trying to steal it. That made her mad and it was time to stop the thief. Buffy ran with some apples and took aim and chucked an apple right at the man's head and he fell off the horse.

"Thief! This will teach you to steal my father's horse!" Buffy yelled as she picked up random apples throwing them at the man as he tried to dodge them while keeping his face covered but apples hurt when they're being thrown at you.

"Mine slipped his shoe. I have no choice." The man said but for Buffy that was no excuse to steal so she threw a few more apples at the man. No one would steal her father's horse.

"And our choice is what? To let you?" Buffy asked.

"I was borrowing it." The man said trying to justify his actions although he knew better than to steal.

"Get out, or I'll wake the house!" Buffy threatened the man and tossed another apple at him.

"Ow!" He grunted and realized he needed to show himself before he gets killed by apples and he removed his cloak and Buffy stopped throwing the apples and her heart started to race. She knew it was the prince and she got down to her knees immediately not looking at him not directly at least one he was just so handsome and two she was a servant.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not see you." She spat out and Angel looked stood there confused and held his head where the first apple hit him.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise." Angel added as he felt his head for blood feeling the throbbing pain and slightly saw double at the moment.

"And for that I know I must die." Buffy said and that caught Angel off guard. He wasn't going to kill her she was just protecting property.

"Then err..." Angel paused for a seconding but never taking his eyes off the girl. He couldn't see her face but he wanted too. He got a quick glimpse of her before she went to the ground bowing before him and from that fraction of a moment he thought he saw a really pretty girl but she was a servant way below his standards. Servants were uneducated and filthy sometimes. "Speak of this to no one and err...I shall be lenient" Angel said as he mounted the horse again.

"We have other horses, Highness. Younger, if that is your wish." Buffy said mostly because she did not want to see her father's horse go.

"I wish for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage." Angel then took something out and dumped a whole bunch of coins to the ground around Buffy. "For your silence." And then the prince rode off in the morning fog. Buffy looked around and started to collect the coins franticly there were twenty of them enough to buy food for a month.

Back at the house Cordelia pushed aside her plate looking very angry. Her day was not starting out well. Her hair took too long and it still didn't come out right. She swore she's gain some weight it feels like this dress is tighter than normal.

"I asked for four-minute eggs, not four one-minute eggs. And where in God's name is our bread?!" Cordelia demanded and Willow took the plate from Cordelia and was going to make her new eggs.

"It's just coming out of the oven, my lady." Willow assured Cordelia where the break was and headed back into the kitchen. Jenny sighed and looked to her daughter.

"Cordy precious what do I always say about tone?" Jenny asked and Faith went to jump in and answer.

"A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice above the gentle hum of whispering wind." Faith ended by whispering mocking her mother and sister. Cordelia rolled her eyes while folding her arms waiting for her new eggs and bread.

"Faith, dear. Do not speak unless you can improve the silence." Jenny said and Faith ignored it. "I was not shrill, I was resonant." Jenny said proudly.

"A courtier knows the difference." Cordelia added looking to her mother. Cordelia turned out to be a spoiled brat she got everything she wanted and more. And now she wanted the prince. Faith was somewhat left in the dust but above Buffy. But she and Buffy were still friends after all this time.

"I doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the Royal Court." Jenny told Cordelia and she shrugged.

"I'm not going to the Royal Court, am I, Mother? No one is. Except some Spanish pig they have the nerve to call a princess." Cordelia sounded like she was whining no actually she was. She wanted Prince Angel but with the marriage contract that wasn't going to happen.

"Darling, nothing is final until you're dead. And even then I'm sure God negotiates." Jenny said and started to crack her eggs but then saw that the table was empty and she sighed. "Why is there no salt on this table?" She asked and Cordelia smiled. "Buffy!" Jenny called out and Buffy walked into the kitchen with some fresh apples and put them on the table.

"Coming!" Buffy answered as she was in a rush. The prince held her up and that was actually nice to think about it even if it was for a brief moment. The prince was always cute well actually very handsome.

"She's in one of her moods! Did the sun rise in the east?" Tara asked as she put the fresh bread on a plate.

"Yes, Tara, it did." Buffy answered and then dumped the twenty coins on the table and both Willow and Tara's eyes lit up. "And it is going to be a beautiful day." Buffy smiled.

"Look at all those feathers! Where did you get this?" Willow asked.

"From an angel of mercy." Buffy answered also known as the prince but she refrained from saying that. "And I know just what to do with them." And Willow smiled.

"Oz?" Willow asked and she felt like crying in that moment and Buffy nodded.

"If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes then these can bring him home. The Court will have to let him go." Buffy explained.

"But the King has sold him to Cartier." Willow was crying by now both out of happiness and sadness. These coins could get her husband back but he was already sold what if they don't let him go. She'll never get to see Oz again and that broke her heart. "He's bound for the Americas." Buffy gathered the food telling them that they would talk about this later as Tara put all the coins away back in the little pouch.

"This is our home and I will not see it fall apart." Buffy stated as she headed upstairs.

"We are waiting!" Jenny yelled and Buffy rolled her eyes as Tara put all the coins away and put them in a pouch and gave them back to Buffy.

"Take heed, mistress or these coins are as good as hers." Tara warned Buffy and she left to serve her family. Buffy steadied herself just before getting into the dining room where the three of them waited.

"Morning, Madame, Cordelia, Faith." Buffy started as she gave Cordelia her new eggs, put the bread on the table and then the salt. "I trust you slept well." And Faith nodded but Jenny looked annoyed.

"What kept you?" Jenny asked and Buffy had to come up with a story really quickly like right now.

"I fell off the ladder in the orchard but I am better now." Buffy finished and Jenny bought it. Then Cordelia studied her stepsister while drinking her water.

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you ash and soot everywhere." Cordelia sounded a little disgusted but Buffy ignored. It's been a long time since Buffy has dressed up and was truly clean. Not since she was a little girl.

"Some people read because they cannot think for themselves." Jenny commented and Buffy knew Jenny and Cordelia were ganging up on her. It was too early for this. Also them ganging up on her meant they were having a bad morning. What was their bad morning? Not finding the right shoes?

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs Cinder-Soot if you insist on smelling like one?" Cordelia asked and Faith stopped eating and Buffy looked up to her stepsister.

"That was harsh, Cordy." Jenny stepped in and Buffy was about to leave but Jenny grabbed her hand pulling her towards her. "Buffy, come here, child. Your appearance does reflect a certain... crudeness, my dear." Buffy wore a simple green working dress with an apron and her hair was just slightly pulled back in a quick braid but she allowed her blonde locks to still flow. She always believed that Cordelia was jealousy of Buffy's golden hair. "What can I do to make you try?" What did that mean Buffy thought? Was Jenny saying work in style because that wasn't going to happen.

"I do try, stepmother." Buffy started. "I do wish to please you. Sometimes, I sit on my own and try to think of what else I could do, how to act..." Buffy started to go on but Jenny waved it off.

"Oh, calm down, child. Relax." Jenny insisted and Buffy nodded and started to leave and turned back around.

"Perhaps if we brought back Oz, I would not offend you so." Was Buffy suggestion she wished to keep those coins for herself for something she wasn't sure for what but for something. Buffy hasn't had anything nice maybe some new books or a new dress would be nice.

"It is your manner that offends, Buffy." Jenny started. "Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?" Jenny asked and Buffy shook her head.

"No, my lady." Buffy responded and Cordelia smiled.

"Very well. We shall have no more talk of servants coming back. Understood?" Jenny asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yes, my lady." And Buffy walked away as Jenny went to eat.

"After all that I do. After all I have done. It's never enough. Eggs are cold." Jenny complained and Faith smirked a little and grabbed a slice of bread. Jenny and Cordelia would be heading into town soon which was nice she would have some of the house to herself. Hopefully Buffy would stay and the two could talk. Buffy seemed to be under a lot of stress about something. Buffy headed back into the kitchen to start cleaning up and preparing to go into town. Xander would be there painting and she wanted to speak and catch up with him. Of course the prince was on her mind and then it hit her where was he going and why come all the way out here? There was nothing out here just a broken down farm. She, Willow and Tara cleaned up the kitchen as Jenny, Cordelia and Faith finished breakfast. The only thing now Buffy hoped was when she goes to court she won't see the prince or the queen or the king. She hoped she can just get Oz back and have her little family together again.

Buffy headed upstairs to her room in the attic and Faith was there. These two were close since Hank's death and faith knew something was up with Buffy.

"You ok B?" Faith asked and Buffy nodded but Faith didn't buy it. "Look I know we're not actual sisters but talk to me what's wrong besides my mom." And Buffy sighed and sat down on her bed and shrugged.

"I don't think we'll survive another winter Faith." Buffy admitted she was afraid of losing the farm losing her home. Faith nodded and agreed. "This whole marry the prince thing is stupid." She refereed to Jenny's plan of playing match maker with Cordelia and the prince. "With Oz gone," And Faith sat next to her stepsister.

"It wasn't right to sell him I know that has to eat Willow alive." Faith added. "How about this if Cordy becomes Queen, God forbid it," Buffy smiled. "You and I will stay here and fix this place up the way it should be." Buffy nodded and Faith threw her arms around Buffy. "It'll just be you and me B well along with Willow and Tara, four women set out to take over the world."

"Remember we use to play queen?" Buffy asked and Faith smiled. When Jenny wasn't looking Faith and Buffy would play together. Faith was tough much like Buffy. Faith sort of wished she worked alongside Buffy instead of getting into a corset every day. But Cordelia never wore a corset Jenny always hinted that Faith was too fat for royalty.

"Now you're up to something or know something that I don't so tell me B." Faith demanded and Buffy sighed should she tell her the plan. Buffy reached for the little pouch and opened it showing Faith the twenty coins and her eyes widen. "Where did you get this?" Faith asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Buffy stated. "I'm going to get Oz back."

"You're going to court?" Faith sounded excited and nervous. "Be careful Buffy you're dealing with the richest people. Wait do you even have a dress for court?" And Buffy shook her head no and Faith took her hand and dragged her out of the room. Buffy followed Faith into her room and Faith ran to her closet and pulled out a dress. "Here it doesn't fit me too small oh," She handed the dress to Buffy and then went back to the closet and grabbed the shoes. "Matching shoes."

"Thanks Faith." Buffy said.

"Buffy!" Jenny called meaning Jenny and Cordelia were ready to leave for town. Faith then took the dress.

"I'll wrap it up for you." Faith said and Buffy smiled nodding and headed downstairs to make sure the fair Madame and her spawn were off safely. Faith wrapped the dress and decided to go with Buffy to help her change into the dress plus she had a slight and weird fondness for Xander. She didn't like him like that but his awkwardness made it fun to hang out with him.

_**So Buffy and Angel sort of hit it off. Kind of like the first time they met in BTVS she kicks him. Well she throws apples in this one but it's a fitting way for Buffy to meet a man shows her strength. That's why I loved Ever After; Danielle is not a helpless girl hoping to be whisked away she's strong and by all means doesn't need a man. In fact a man should watch himself. Buffy has that same strength we all worry about a man dating her because he's the one that might get hurt. But Angel is slightly in awe by her beauty as always. So if you've seen the movie you know how they meet again. And like I said before I'm adding some new things to give this story a little more depth and more of the Buffy/Angel story. Hope you're liking it more on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	3. The Courts and a Courtier

Chapter 3 The Courts and a Courtier

Angel was now riding in the woods and knew he would need to stop he was hungry. Angel always had food brought to him so now it was time to test himself if he could live off the land. There were berries and such to nibble on and the horse would need a break soon. Maybe he should have taken the servants offer on a younger horse but for some reason as old as this one was he liked it. Angel was at a trot when he heard noises and headed up the way seeing a caravan being raided by men well gypsies.

"Oh, no, there's nothing there!" An older gentleman with glasses said as the gypsies rummaged through this stuff. Angel was debating if he should get involved. "There's nothing! I beg you, please leave us alone." The man demanded and Angel was torn, help or mind his own business. "Please! No, no, not that." The man then tried to take something away from a gypsy which meant this thing had value to it so of course the gypsy would take it.

"Out of the way, old man!" The gypsy shoved the man aside and then looked up seeing Angel on his horse and then whistled to his men. "It's the Royal Guard! Run!" Angel then turned around seeing the king's horsemen and sighed. He didn't know they were that close he thought he had out run them.

"God, I don't believe this!" Angel said to himself and had the old horse gallop away but the older man stopped him. Angel was in a rush to get away from the royal guard.

"The painting," The man panted to Angel. "Please, for the love of God, the painting." He then pointed to the gypsy. "That man, he's getting away." The gentleman explained and Angel looked to the royal guard and to the man. Half of him wanted to help and the other half just wanted to run.

"The Guard will assist you. I cannot." Was Angel's way of backing down but the man looked up to Angel begging with his eyes.

"Please, sir!" He yelled as Angel was about to turn away. "It is... my life." Angel sat on the horse and looked back to the royal guard and then took off in a sprint on the old horse after the gypsy man. The man saw Angel coming after him and started to run faster but could not out run a horse. Angel got right alongside the man and jumped off the horse and onto the man tackling him to the ground.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" Angel demanded as he fought for the painting but the gypsy wanted it and he punched Angel. If the gypsy was arrested he would be hung for punching the prince. Angel then got up and chased over the man and tackled him again. Why was he wrestling a man for a painting this was just ludicrous but he was. The two tussled on the ground and Angel took it and the gypsy grabbed Angel and pushed him down the hill and Angel rolled off the hill into a pond. This was just not his day to say the least. First he gets beat up by a servant girl with apples now this. Angel swam to the surface and looked around and saw the painting capsule floating and looked up seeing the gypsy man laughing at him and ran away. Angel reached for the painting and started to swim back to shore asking himself if this day could get any worse.

In town at the marketplace Jenny was looking for a brooch for Cordelia even though she had several. She picked one and placed against Cordelia's chest to see if it would work and sighed.

"No, too small. It needs to draw some attention." Jenny explained to the man and put that one away. They went through all the brooches by now and found nothing.

"I fear, Baroness, anything larger might make her fall over." The man joked with Jenny meaning Cordelia was tiny. Jenny sighed and Cordelia stood there waiting for her mother to make a move.

"Perhaps you are right. I shall have to look elsewhere." And the two were about to leave but the man didn't want to lose business. He had a really stunning and large brooch for them but it would cost them.

"I have just the thing." The man said and the two turned around wanting to see it. While Jenny was buying unnecessary things with no money Buffy was with Faith and Xander. Xander was in his little painting room where Buffy would change into Faith's dress. Faith was helping her stepsister out of the servant dress.

"Have you lost your mind?" Xander asked as he looked to the two girls. "Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station?" He asked and the two girls waited for the answer even though they knew the answer. "Five days in the stocks. And I hear it sucks."

"You'd do the same for me, admit it." Buffy stated as she was in the white undergarments as Faith opened up the wrapped dress letting unfold and checking it for creases.

"Me? Pretend to be a courtier?" Xander asked.

"You would look very pretty in a dress Xander." Faith added smiling and Buffy giggled. Xander just scoffed.

"Prancing round like some nobleman when I've never been to court. And neither have you!" He said to Buffy as he went to his colors to finish a painting.

"Then I won't be recognized." Buffy added as Faith handed her the gown and Buffy went behind a wall to change as Faith waited. She would have to button up the back for her.

"They'll never buy it." Xander stated as he mixed some colors together. "You are too sweet." And Faith smiled she too was worried about Buffy going alone to court but if Faith went then it might not work and Jenny wouldn't even allow Oz back for going against her also hiding that amount of money that was very bad.

"They'll never buy a servant with twenty gold francs either. I am Oz's only hope." Buffy stated as she changed into the dress.

"And the Baroness, what did you tell her?" Xander asked.

"I am picking wild flowers." Buffy answered.

"What a lame excuse." Xander commented.

"It worked." Faith added.

"Xander, can you still see her?" Buffy asked and he nodded and Faith smacked him a little reminding him that Buffy couldn't see him nod.

"They're buying a brooch." Xander answered and he heard Buffy scoff.

"Unbelievable. She ignores the manor, blames us for her debt and still pretends to have money to burn." Buffy finished as she smoothed out the dress on her body as it fit perfectly and sighed. She has never worn a dress like this and was nervous. "Don't you two dare laugh at me I'm coming out." Buffy answered and came out from behind the wall and Faith smiled and Xander's jaw dropped. Buffy felt beyond awkward standing there. "The shoes are too big." She said to Faith and Faith shrugged.

"Nobody will be looking at your feet." Xander assured Buffy and she nodded.

"Yards of fabric and I still feel naked." Buffy commented and Xander and Faith walked over to her and Xander took her hand as Faith button up the back of the dress.

"If you're going to be a noblewoman you must play the part." Xander explained and Buffy nodded looking down and Xander pulled her chin up gently. "Step one you look down to no one." He started and she smiled.

"I am just a servant in a nice dress." Buffy explained.

"Looks better on you anyways." Faith added and then took Buffy's hand pulling her. "Come. We have to do something with that hair." And Buffy smiled as she was about to get a complete makeover.

Meanwhile back in the woods Angel came back to the caravan and saw the older gentleman and he looked so happy. Angel felt sore he was beaten with apples, kicked in the stomach and face oh yes today was not his day maybe that was the universe telling him to go home.

"Oh! Thank you." The man said taking the painting from Angel and Angel nodded and sighed he just wanted to go back to bed. Then the captain of the guard came over to Angel.

"Angel, you promised." William reminded him and Angel nodded waving it off thinking come on people I've had a rough morning.

"I know." Angel sighed. "I lied. I thought...I'd see the world before I gave up my life to God and country." Angel said the man as he opened up the canister.

"Why on earth did you stop?" The man asked.

"I suppose I lack conviction?" Angel asked and the man looked at Angel.

"You seem to have it in spades." The man added and Angel smiled.

"Besides, you claimed it was a matter of life and death." Angel recalled what the man said thinking it was important.

"A woman always is, Sire." The man unrolled the painting showing the picture of a woman with brown hair, brown eyes looking at them. Unknown to them this painting of a woman that went by Mono Lisa would be famous for centuries to come but for now it was just a painting. Angel sighed looking at the picture.

"She laughs at me, sir, as if she knows something I do not." Angel complained as the man began to roll up the painting smiling and he put his work back into the canister and set down and took his glasses off and started to clean them.

"The lady had many secrets. I merely painted one of them." He stated.

"Signor Rupert Giles has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence." William announced and Angel looked to the man in shock. This was Giles the man ahead of his time? Angel felt most honored to meet him.

"Rupert Giles?" Angel asked the man just to be sure.

"Michelangelo was trapped under a ceiling in Rome. I'm just a second choice." Rupert explained and put his glasses back on and Angel hugged the man which took Giles off guard and he stood there as Angel pulled away and placed his hands on the man's shoulders.

"I am on my way to Genoa and I find my salvation on the highway!" Angel sounded so excited but Giles thought maybe he was just going mad, it happens to best of people even royalty. "Sir, you are the founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward." Angel stated as Giles was now convinced this man was crazy. "Could you talk him into this century?" Angel asked and Giles looked to the captain of the guard a little frighten by Angel.

"Captain William, do translate." Giles said.

"Prince Angel suffers from an arranged marriage, signore..." William said. "Among other things." He slipped in and Angel gave the captain an evil look. "Well you do Sire. Now come on we have a horse to return."

Angel returned to the home where he took the horse hoping to see the servant girl again and to thank for the horse but instead he was greeted by the Baroness. His heart at first jumped and now sank. He was planning asking for the servant girl but thought that was too up front but he made a promise to come back and personally thank her and just to look on her face.

"Oh! Your Highness." Jenny said happily and knelt down. "What a lovely surprise. To what do we owe this great honor?" She asked but she knew. Angel was somewhat lost in thought until William nudged him.

"Oh right I'm returning your horse, Baroness." Angel stated and waved for man to bring the horse around.

"Oh. Was it missing?" Jenny asked and acted like she didn't know.

"Yes. I took the liberty of borrowing it earlier." Angel explained. "I'm afraid I scared your servant a young lady with a..." He thought about it and touched his head where the first apple hit him and he smiled a little. "Quite a good arm, actually." Jenny stood up and held back her anger now knowing why Buffy was late this morning.

"She is mute, my lord." Jenny quickly added hoping Buffy said nothing to the prince.

"Really?" Angel asked and Jenny nodded because she was far from mute unless the apples hit him harder on the head than he thought. "She spoke quite forcefully." Jenny shrugged and smiled.

"Well, it comes and goes." She quickly added. "But as always Your Highness is welcome to anything he wishes. Anything at all." She then bowed and then there was chattering. Faith was back home and she fought her way out the door with Cordelia. They stumbled out the door and fixed themselves up a little and Jenny sighed. "Oh, ladies, here you are." And the two girls stood up and then bowed at the same time.

"Your Highness." They said at the same time and Angel nodded. William though was interested in one of them.

"Your Highness, may I present Cordelia Francoise Louise of the House of Ghent?" Jenny stated and then looked to Faith. "And Faith." Inside that made Faith very upset but William liked Faith she was very pretty.

"You may indeed." Angel said but he didn't sound all that excited he was more interested in the servant hoping she would appear. "Ladies, forgive me, but you seem to have blossomed overnight." Was what he said but it didn't sound like he was interested. Jenny then walked up to Angel if only she was young enough she would love to have him.

"We're so looking forward to celebrating the engagement to your own Spanish rose." Jenny said but she didn't mean it she was just pretending to. Angel wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"Yes, well, there have been several new developments with regards to Spain." Angel explained and then looked to Cordelia as she stood there and saw the brooch. It was supposed to be beautiful but Angel found it annoying that it was huge and just sitting there but he would be nice about it. "I must say, Cordelia, that brooch is…stunning." But that was a lie he'd hope they didn't pay too much for it. Cordelia smiled and looked down at it.

"This old thing?" She asked laughing a little. "You're too kind." She smiled and then Faith realized she didn't have a brooch but she had bigger assets than Cordelia so she fixed herself a little and William smiled.

"These developments I trust are for the best?" Jenny asked and Angel shrugged.

"Let us hope so. Good day, ladies." Angel said and was off followed by William but he couldn't help but look at Faith one more time and Faith smiled a little and felt her face getting a little red. Jenny felt that this meeting went well with Cordelia and the brooch worked or at least she thought it did. The three went inside and Faith hoped everything was going well with Buffy and the courts.

Buffy saw the royal palace and her heart raced but she no longer looked like a servant. Her gold and green dress was flowing in the wind, her hair was pulled back in net with a braid wrapping around her head to secure it. The guards let her in and she looked around as she's never been here before in fact she's never seen the palace. Buffy headed to the bridge and then saw a crate of people and then saw Oz as man was shoving him into it. She hoped this would work to bring him home.

"Lord, give me strength." She asked and took in a deep breath and headed over to the cart. She then got in front of the man stopping the cart. "I wish to address the issue of this gentleman." She pointed and Oz's eyes widen and his jaw dropped he couldn't believe that was Buffy. "He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him." She said hoping that would be the end of it.

"You're too late, he's paid for." The man said.

"I can pay you twenty gold francs." Buffy held up the pouch that held the money.

"You can have me for twenty gold francs." The man joked but he had things to do. "Drive on!" And the horse started to move but Buffy wasn't going to give up so she grabbed the horse's reins stopping the cart but she didn't notice that she was drawing attention to herself something she wanted to avoid.

"I demand you release him at once." Buffy was very clear and stern about this. "Or I shall take this matter to the King." She bluffed but inside scolded herself for saying that. She didn't want to go before the king.

"The King is the one that sold him. He's now the property of Cartier." The man said and as this was going on Angel came riding up as he saw people watching this unfold and he wanted to know what was happening. The girls were blushing seeing the prince as he watched.

"He is not property at all you ill mannered tub of guts." Buffy spat back she had to argue and be forceful even though that was not in her nature. "Do you think it right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once!" Buffy just wanted to get out of this dress and go home. The man then leaned forward and got into Buffy's face.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and Buffy's heart sank she didn't know what to do anymore maybe Oz was never coming back.

"You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?" A voice from behind Buffy asked and she recognized it and her eyes widen and her heart raced.

"Your Highness..." The man stuttered and Buffy slowly turned around and bowed before the prince. Angel looked to the woman and his heart leaped from his chest she was just beautiful and for a moment everything just fell away and it was just her. Buffy stood there in awkwardness and out of everyone here she wanted to avoid the prince. "For…forgive me, Sire. I meant no disrespect." The man stammered and Buffy turned back to the man hoping to draw attention away from herself. "It's just err...I'm following orders. It's my job to take these thieves to the coast." The man explained and Buffy turned back to Angel realizing he could help but how to ask?

"A servant is not a thief, Your Highness and those who are cannot help themselves." Buffy explained and Angel was impressed as he sat on his horse.

"Really?" He asked with a little bit of a cocky smile and leaned forward. "Well, then by all means enlighten us." He stated and Buffy stood there and her mind went blank for a moment but telling them what she meant was the only thing saving Oz from going away forever.

"If you suffer your people to be ill educated and their manners corrupted from infancy," Buffy started and walked closer to Angel trying to be bold to show she was not afraid of him. "Then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them what else is to be concluded, Sire...but that you first make thieves and then punish them?" Angel was enlightened and taken back this woman was highly educated and he nodded.

"Well, there you have it. Release him." Angel demanded the man.

"But, Sire..." The man was going to argue with the prince which was an unwise move.

"I said release him!" Angel raised his voice to the man and the man nodded.

"Yes, Sire." The man then went to release Oz and Buffy smiled at Angel went to Oz and Angel watched her every move. Oz got out of the crate and was still stunned at Buffy and she fought hard not to turn red.

"Meet me at the bridge." She stated softly and Oz nodded. "Prepare the horses! We will leave at once!" She said louder to make it appear she had horses waiting for her and the busy crowd went about their day. Oz took off and Buffy walked past the prince and bowed. "I thank you, Your Highness." She said and kept walking and Angel watched her and was well in awe but then realized he didn't know who she was and he had to know so he got off his horse and caught up to her.

"Have we met?" Angel asked walking along side her and Buffy's heart was racing the prince was walking and talking to her all because she was in a nice dress.

"I do not believe so, Your Highness." Buffy stammered but Angel's sworn he's seen her before and Buffy kept walking. But that was not what he wanted to hear so he kept alongside her.

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the province." He stated and Buffy smiled thing _'damn, damn think of something fast Buffy.' _

"Well... I'm visiting a cousin." Buffy stated _'nice save,'_ she thought to herself thinking that was the end of it.

"Who?" Angel asked _'for real we're doing this?'_ Buffy asked herself.

"My cousin." Buffy said again and that made Angel smile she was playing hard to get which made it fun and interesting. But what the two didn't know was the scene they were putting on. The prince has yet to pursue a woman especially like this.

"Yes, you said that. Which one?" Angel stated _'he's really persistent,'_ Buffy thought.

"The only one I have, Sire." Buffy stated as she stood there and Angel smiled a little he liked this girl just because of what she was doing he found it rather…attractive unlike other women who just swoon and fell all over him ready to tell their life story and if asked probably would strip and have sex with him. But not this one and he found that to be very refreshing.

"Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?" Angel asked and Buffy looked to him.

"No!" Buffy said clearly and then realized what she said. "And yes." And Buffy went back to walking and Angel smiled standing there, _'ok this one is a keeper,'_ he thought and went to catch back up to her.

"Then, pray, tell me your cousin's name so I might call upon her to learn who you are." Angel threatened but Buffy ignored him and kept walking and he stopped. "Anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort." Buffy stopped in her tracks as he figured out where some of the lines she spoke of came from. She then turned to Angel smiling a little.

"The Prince has read Utopia?" Buffy asked and he nodded and started to circle her. Off in the distance William watching smiling he's never seen Angel act like this around a woman before.

"I found it sentimental and dull." Angel stated and Buffy scoffed. "I confess, the plight of the everyday rustic bores me." Angel admitted and Buffy nodded.

"I gather you do not converse with many peasants." Buffy stated and Angel laughed a little.

"Certainly not, no! Naturally." He stated smiling but Buffy did not smile back and he realized he said something wrong.

"Excuse me, Sire," Buffy then started to walk away _'no, no what's wrong with you?'_ Angel asked himself. "But there is nothing natural about it." Buffy continued and Angel caught back up to her.

"A country's character is defined by its everyday rustics, as you call them. They are the legs you stand on.

That position demands respect, not..."

"Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?" Angel asked getting in front of her stopping her and Buffy stood there looking up at him. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever seen it was easy to get lost in them.

"Well, you gave one man back his life but did you even glance at the others?" She pointed out and Angel looked up to the cart of men that would be shipped away soon and Buffy slipped away and he realized that statement was a diversion. _'Damn she's good.'_ Angel thought and went after again since when does the prince of France chase after a woman it's always the other way around. Angel walked along side her again she had him under her thumb but Buffy didn't realize it.

"Please, I beg of you," Angel started and stopped her again now desperate. He wanted to know her name he had to or it would drive him crazy all day. "A name. Any name." He didn't care he just wanted to know what to call her. Buffy stood there she couldn't give him her real name but what name could she give him? What kind of name is Buffy anyways? There was one name she could use.

"I fear that the only name to leave you with..." She started and Angel looked so anxious. "Is Comtesse Elizabeth de Lancret." Buffy said the name Elizabeth was her mother's middle name and de Lancret was her mother's maiden name before marrying her father. The only thing is her mother was never a comtesse so she gave her mother a very high title. While Angel stood there repeating the name in his head Buffy slipped away.

"There now," Angel stated smiling and turned to Buffy as she walked away and Buffy looked to him

"That wasn't so hard." Angel stated and Buffy smiled and it was tempting to stay and talk to him but she needed to return home and then an older woman came out and it was the queen. It was bad enough she just lied to the prince but the queen…nope time to go.

"Oh, Angel!" Angel heard his mother's voice and turned around seeing her. "You're back."

"Hello, mother." Angel didn't sound thrilled he was having a nice time with…Elizabeth.

"The King would like a word with you." His mother stated and Angel sighed. "Several, in fact." She added and Angel nodded.

"He usually does." Angel said. "I shall be right in." Angel told his mother and she smiled turning away and Angel went to face Elizabeth again but she was gone. He looked around she was really gone and he made a promise to find her but how? She never gave her cousin's name and she stated she was visiting meaning she would be leaving soon. He had to find her she could be gone by tomorrow he does tend to have rotten luck like that. But that was his promise to find her for once in his life he was pursuing a woman when it was usually the other way around.

_**Buffy had Angel under thumb all right. But now he believes she a noblewoman and she lied to him about her name and who she is. Well let's see how all this goes more on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	4. Walking on Water

Chapter 4 Walking on Water

Buffy was back in her servant dress walking with Oz talking to him as they neared the farm. Willow was hanging sheets up to dry and Tara was folding the dry sheets. Willow hung up a sheet and then looked down the path seeing two people and saw Buffy with flowers and Oz next to him and her heart sank. She did it she brought Oz home and Willow dropped the sheet and started to run. Tara noticed Willow ran away and looked to where she was off to and her jaw dropped.

"She did it." Tara whispered to herself and ran too. Oz saw Willow running to him and he sprinted to her and they hugged and Buffy stood there smiling. This was the only family she had left after her father's death and after all the other servants were sold off. Tara then came in and hugged Oz and the three did a group hug and then Willow looked up and held out her hand to Buffy telling her to join in. Buffy walked over and joined the group hug. She was happy that they were together again.

Back at the royal palace Angel and his mother walked into the throne room where the king was at a table reading some documents. The king didn't even look up to his son and Angel didn't really care he'd rather be chasing after the courtier he met earlier in fact she was on his mind right now.

"You, sir, are restricted to the grounds." The king said Angel stood there and thinking that his father just grounded him. Angel wasn't ten he was twenty three a grown man. Angel folded his arms standing there a little insulted at how his father was treating him.

"Am I under house arrest?" Angel asked being a little sarcastic and the king looked up while throwing down his pen looking very upset.

"Do not mock me, boy, for I am in a foul disposition!" The king was stern. If Angel was ten he'd be very afraid but right now he just stood there. "And I will have my way."

"Or what?" Angel asked pacing the room and then walked over to a table where there was fruit and took a grape and ate it. "You'll send me to the Americas like some criminal? All for the sake of your stupid contract." Angel scoffed and stood there.

"You are the crown Prince of France." The king stated as he stood up but Angel already knew that he wasn't born yesterday.

"And it is my life." Angel causally stated like that's all he'll ever get to do. He was stuck he couldn't go off on his own he had to be safe guarded.

"Francis, sit down before you have a stroke." The queen stated looking to her husband and then to Angel.

"Really, the two of you." And Angel sat down at the table with the fruit and grabbed another grape. Then the queen faced her son knowing the king's words were not only going in one ear and out the other but Angel's heard those words so many times that by now he didn't care. "Sweetheart you were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations." His mother explained and he nodded but didn't care.

"Forgive me, mother, but marriage to a stranger never made anyone in this room very happy." Angel stated and the queen was quiet as she stood there and the king stood up he was growing very tired of his son's attitude and has enough. It was time for him to start acting like a king he wasn't a boy anymore. Maybe he should have prayed for a daughter.

"Marry Gabriela by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can." The king threaten and Angel sighed while rolling his eyes.

"What's it to be, father? Hot oil or the rack?" Angel asked not caring about this argument because once it's over he would head back into his chambers and sleep.

"I will simply deny you the crown…and... live forever!" The king stated and then thought about what he just said. Angel nodded and stood up that was a perfect plan why didn't they think of it before.

"Good. Agreed. I don't want it." Angel accepted the terms and left the throne room and the queen shook her head it was impossible with these two and the king watched his son leave and looked to his wife.

"He's your son!" He stated and she shrugged. What could she do?

Back at the farm Cordelia and Faith were playing a board game as Buffy walked in the room with the wild flowers. She was going to put them in a vase and set them on the dinner table to help brighten up the room.

"Somebody's in trouble." Cordelia sung and Buffy stood there not understanding and not realizing Jenny was walking up to her.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as she got nervous. Did they know she freed Oz? And then she felt Jenny grab her ear and shoved her. Faith then got concerned as Jenny shoved Buffy to a chair.

"You stupid, stupid girl! How dare you do this to me? To Cordelia? It all makes me sick! It's deceitfulness and I will not have it in this house!" Jenny yelled and Buffy sat there in the chair in silence wondering what was happening. She prayed that Jenny didn't find out she dressed up as a noblewoman, still had twenty gold coins and freed Oz.

"What did I do?" Buffy asked and Cordelia chuckled and Buffy looked over to her.

"Think, Buffy. Think really hard." Cordelia said and then Faith mouthed to Buffy 'the horse' and then Cordelia flashed Faith a look. Faith turned away and rolled the dice and Buffy looked up to her stepmother.

"Prince Angel stole our horse this morning?" Buffy asked more than stated and Jenny crossed her arms.

"Yes! And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon." Jenny made it seem like Buffy was stupid as she sat in the chair and felt relieved. She didn't care about the horse she was just glad they didn't find out about Oz and how she lied to get him back. "How dare you let him surprise us like that?"

"I'm sorry." Buffy stated and Jenny smiled and looked to Cordelia.

"Luckily for you, Cordy turned in a beautiful performance." Jenny stated and Cordelia smiled bigger. "She and the Prince had quite an interlude." Jenny explained and Faith rolled her eyes. But what all three didn't know was that Buffy and the Prince had their own interlude and theirs was far better than Cordelia's. Buffy made the beautiful performance that had the prince thinking of her at this very moment she just didn't realize it.

"I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again." Cordelia stated proudly and rolled the dice as it was her turn.

"Come, come! I must know exactly what was said." Jenny started. "The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful. What did you say?" Jenny demanded and Buffy was quiet for a moment.

"I…I called him a thief, madam." Buffy was honest she did call him that. "I did not recognize him." And then Jenny laughed same with Cordelia but Faith sat there in silence.

"Oh, Buffy. You poor, little country girl." Jenny said looking at her and sighed. "Well, we must work extra hard to make sure the manor is spotless. We cannot have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chaise, can we?" Jenny asked and Buffy shook her head no agreeing that this place needed to be kept clean if the Prince was interested in Cordelia which he wasn't. The Prince had no plans on returning here as he was going to find out where this Elizabeth was.

"No." Buffy stated and Jenny nodded as now it was time to put all this behind them and then Cordelia looked up seeing Oz.

"What is he doing here?" Cordelia asked and Faith smiled Buffy did it she brought Oz home. Jenny was very surprised to see him as well he should be on a boat by now. Oz knew he couldn't say Buffy freed him so he had to come up with a story and fast.

"I have worked off your..." Oz then caught himself. "My debt, Madame. They told me I could go home." Ox explained and Jenny just started at him and nodded slightly.

"Fine. Go catch a chicken." Jenny said meaning just leave. Oz left but not to catch a chicken and then Jenny left leaving Buffy on the chair.

Night had fallen across the kingdom and mother and son were walking together out in the gardens. The queen had a goblet of wine and sipped it as she and her son conversed. When the king wasn't around Angel was calm. The king and the prince always butted heads. These two were talking about Angel's little day trip into the woods and then about the woman he met in court.

"Who, dear?" The queen as Angel asked if his mother knew the woman. His mother knew all the noblewomen of the land so she was his best chance of finding her. He wanted to find her and he needed too. She was on his mind since she left him standing there, No woman has left him standing there dumbfounded and begging for more. She made him beg since when does a Prince beg? Whoever she was he needed to find her or it would drive him mad. He would search the country for her if he had to.

"Comtesse Elizabeth de Lancret." Angel stated her name and her face popped up in his mind. She was so beautiful and stunning. "She's a cousin of..." And then he realized she never told him the cousin she was with so it was a dead end. "Actually, I don't know who her cousin is." He was at a dead end. Maybe she just fell out of heaven, maybe he did meet an angel she was beautiful enough to be one. "Surely you have heard of her?" Angel asked hoping his mother did but the look in her eye suggested no but she looked happy as her son was interested in a woman.

"Oh, darling there are simply too many courtiers to remember them all by name." The queen said which meant she had no idea who this woman was. "Why do you ask?" And Angel was pulled out of his thoughts that dwelled on Elizabeth and he looked to his mother.

"Mm? Oh, never mind." Angel would have to find her himself but he was a Prince he had endless resources at his fingertips and then he heard his father's voice ending the peaceful moment between him and his mother.

"In honor of Signor Giles I have decided to throw a ball. A masked ball." The king explained to the two and Angel was half listening. "At which point, you and I will strike a compromise."

"Compromise? You?" Angel asked crossing his arms.

"If love is what you seek I suggest you find it before then." His father said but love is just found and then poof it's done it takes time. It couldn't be forced it had to be built.

"Four weeks hence, at the stroke of midnight you will announce your engagement to the girl of your choice or...I will announce it for you. Are we agreed?" The king asked and Angel buried his face in his hands oh this was just a bad day all around. But what choice did he have his father was giving him the chance to find his own bride. So Angel shrugged and sighed it was at least a choice.

"Yeah what the hell." Angel said and his mother cleared her throat meaning don't curse. "What of your treaty?" Angel asked his father.

"Let me worry about Spain. You've got bigger problems." The king answered and Angel nodded.

"Choose wisely, Angel." His mother warned him. "Divorce is only something they do in England." His mother stated and king rolled his eyes and walked away. Angel leaned in and kissed his mother's cheek and headed off to his chambers to sleep well more or less think about the Comtesse Elizabeth de Lancret. He made it to his room and changed into is sleeping clothes which was just pants and crawled into bed and laid there in the dark remembering what she looked like. The problem is his mind didn't so any justice to how she really looked.

Was he really this obsessed over a noblewoman? He hated the noblewoman they were only interested in his looks and the position he offered them as princess and future queen. That was it there was no love involved. He wanted love and even if he married the princess of Spain he wouldn't love her she and him would become like his parents. They would be married for the sake of royalty and nothing more. Now Angel had time to find this Elizabeth and will find her that was a promise to himself.

A few days had passed since Angel and Buffy's encounter and the invitations have been sent out across the land about the ball. Jenny was outside the home reading the invitation and looked up to the man that handed it to her. This man was member of the royal court well more of a messenger but he was still able to get around the palace.

"What news of the engagement?" Jenny asked the man and he looked around to make sure no one was listening. To talk about the private matters of the royal family could be treason.

"Cancelled. Rumor has it he must find himself a bride before that very night." The man said and Jenny nodded and in her head a plan was hatching. There was time but it would go by pretty fast if she didn't watch herself.

"Well, that doesn't give us very much time. I shall need to know...who the competition is, every move he makes...his agenda...and any other tidbits you might pick up." Jenny said to the man while giving him money and the man smiled.

"He's playing tennis with the Marquis de Limoges Thursday at noon." The man said and Jenny smiled she had a man on the inside meaning Cordelia will be able to get with Prince Angel and it would look like fate. Then to seduce this man a little man further she let her finger tips glide on his cheek.

"A skin of such... elegance...," She Jenny said as her handed glided down tracing the patterns on his uniform. "Concealing such... ruthlessness." She smiled. "I've grown rather fond of our intrigues together.

Surely you must know that." She said and the man smiled and leaned in a little further.

"I'm having an inkling, my lady." The man stated and Jenny smiled she had him under her thumb.

"When my daughter is queen...perhaps we might come to a new arrangement." She said but that was lie she was just using him to get Cordelia closer to Angel.

Meanwhile out back Buffy and Willow were out by the bee hives gathering honey. They had thick gloves on with hats that had wide brims and netting over it. For a few days Buffy hasn't talked about her encounter with Angel on two separate occasions but now as the two girls took some honeycombs Willow was able to beat it out of her. Faith was standing off to the side with plates for the honey.

"I'd have given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier." Willow stated and Faith smiled because she got to see Buffy all dressed up and pretty for court. "Speaking to the prince like a lady." And Faith smiled she couldn't see Buffy speaking to the prince like a normal woman Buffy wasn't like that she spoke her mind that's what bothered Jenny. Buffy should be obedient but she was far from it.

"Scolding him is more like it." Buffy stated and the two girls walked away from the bee hives to Faith. They took off the netting and then placed the fresh combs on the plate and Faith was already looking forward to the honey bread tonight. "I cannot believe I gave him my mother's name." Buffy added and Faith smiled.

"Wait you lied to him?" Faith asked and Buffy didn't say anything. "You lied your ass off to the prince of France wow way to go B that's awesome." Faith giggled and approved of Buffy's actions. Buffy rolled her eyes and Willow smiled also approving because the prince wasn't necessarily on a high horse nor was he stupid but he wasn't in tune with others so it was funny how a servant as long as she puts on a pretty dress can fool any man even a prince.

"The man is insufferable." Buffy added meaning she didn't like him. Yes he was cute well beyond cute he was handsome and royal and just a prince but when Buffy talked to him she felt nothing from under the surface she just saw the surface and it was just a man a cute one with a high title and nothing more.

"Yes. You've been saying that all day." Willow added but if someone ranted about another person long enough and in Buffy's case all morning there was something going on.

"Well, it's as true now as it was this morning." Buffy added and she and Faith took the plates of honeycombs after making sure they were free of bees and started to walk back to the house.

"Buffy, he's royalty. They're born like that." Willow told her meaning he knew nothing else so she shouldn't be upset with him. Faith then wrapped one arm around Buffy's as the two walked.

"Then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is having to live with the rich." Buffy stated and Faith laughed as the three walked.

"I'll bet he's quite charming once you get to know him." Faith said a little dreamily she had to admit prince Angel was something to enjoy with the eyes. To date he was one of France's cutest princes in a long time. Then Buffy smiled one because Angel had been on her mind since she threw the apple at him but then she had a thought especially after the little chat with the prince.

"Honestly I think he and Cordelia deserve each other." Buffy stated and Willow stopped dead in her tracks looking rather disgusted at that statement.

"Oh! Bite your tongue!" Willow told her and Buffy smiled. The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean every day." And Faith laughed as the three headed inside.

At the palace Angel was being fitted with new robes as William was giving him the rundown of the day.

"Now at noon you have lunch with the king you know the usual sorts then at two you need to speak with the royal advisor about spotting new location for the incoming slaves." William stated but Angel cut him off.

"My father did release those men?" Angel asked and William looked up as the tailor was finishing up on him.

"Yes he did and do you think that was a smart move or because it was for a girl?" William asked and Angel stood there the answer was both. The tailor then left the two. "Well Sire?" And Angel said nothing as he went to sit down. "It was for the girl nice." Angel just gave him a look to stop while he was ahead. "But you got to start ruling like a king and think with this," William pointed to his head. "And not think with…this." He waved down below and Angel rolled his eyes. "What's up Peaches you seem a little off?"

"Nothing Spike." Angel said, Spike was William's nickname and it was just between them. Peaches and Spike and odd nickname for both but it was the only way to draw the line of being formal and informal these days.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" William asked and Angel didn't respond. "You want to find her." He stated.

"Well of course I do but with this masque and stuff every women out there will be following my every move." Angel stated.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." William added and Angel again gave him that look to shut up. "How about this Peaches you keep your Nancy boy hair style and I'll help you sneak out of the grounds to find this…Elizabeth right?" Angel nodded. "Find her and you can try to charm her but from what I saw she doesn't give in that's kind of cute and it was cuter when she shot you down." William laughed as Angel sat there and William quieted down. "Right you have the power to fire me right. Well let's go find this girl."

Another few days went by and now Cordelia had gone through her wardrobe trying to find the right dress for the masque even though it was still a ways away. Cordelia was getting frustrated as she couldn't find that perfect dress.

"What's wrong with this one?" Jenny asked holding a dress up and Cordelia scoffed at it.

"It's blue." Cordelia stated like duh.

"But Angel loves blue." Jenny stated.

"And a thousand other girls will be wearing the same color." Cordelia stated and Jenny nodded that was true they had to think outside the box on this one.

"Very good, Cordy." Jenny commented as Faith walked in trying to get comfortable in a dress.

"This one is too small." Faith stated as she fixed her dress.

"We shall just have to get you a tighter cinch." Jenny stated and Faith stood there confused.

"I cannot breathe as it is." Faith said in a little bit of an angry tone. What was her mother trying to do kill her?

"If one cannot breathe, one cannot eat." Jenny pointed out and it was another way of calling Faith fat. Faith was not fat by any means but Jenny didn't like it how she would eat and have an extra serving of food it wasn't healthy for a woman to eat like that well in Jenny's eyes at least.

"Mother, focus, please!" Cordelia demanded and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for!" Jenny raised her voice and Cordelia folded her arms and then laid out on her bed and sighed.

"Something fit for a queen!" Cordelia stated and laid there as Jenny started to think. Cordelia needed something at the ball to shock Angel and the others as she be announced the new princess and future queen and then it hit her she knew the perfect dress.

"Come, ladies. I have just the thing." Jenny announced as she left Cordelia's room. "But we must speak of this to no one." Jenny warned them and Cordelia smiled but Faith seemed a little concerned.

"Oh, I do love a good intrigue." Cordelia commented as the two followed Jenny to her room and she stood before a chest.

"Waste not want not." Jenny stated and opened the chest and unwrapped a cloth and then pulled out a silver dress made of silk with a beaded design in the front and it had no sleeves but straps as it was a very different dress of its time. It was meant to hug a woman's curves and show skin. Cordelia's eyes lit up and Faith's jaw dropped.

"Oh, perfect." Cordelia said and then Faith saw a pair of shoes in the chest as they were slippers made of glass and blue and white diamonds.

"Oh, look at these shoes." Faith held them. "Where did you get these?" Faith asked as she held the dress.

"They're Danielle's dowry, for her wedding." Jenny stated and Cordelia smiled as she touched the silk dress.

"Cinderella? Married? To who, the chimney sweep?" Cordelia asked.

"If that dress is hers, perhaps she'll want to wear it to the ball." Faith suggested and Cordelia stood up looking disgusted at her sister for making that kind of suggestion.

"Since when does a royal function include commoners?" Cordelia asked as Jenny held up the dress to Cordelia.

"Well, never." Faith answered. "But she is our stepsister and the invitation did say,_"To the ladies of the house"._" Faith explained but was cut off.

"She's not of noble blood." Cordelia commented although that wasn't true Buffy was but because her father passed away the line stopped well sort of.

"And who would notice?" Jenny asked as Faith stood there.

"Honestly, Faith, whose side are you on?" Cordelia asked and then Buffy came into the room with some fire wood and saw her future wedding dress out of its chest on placed against Cordelia.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked and she startled them and Jenny looked down at the silk gown trying to come up with what they were doing.

"Airing out your dress... for the masque." Jenny lied and Faith looked to her mother because a second ago Buffy wasn't going to the masque.

"Her dress? But you just said..." Faith started but was cute off.

"I suppose for a commoner, it'll have to do. I mean, look at it. It's practically an antique." Cordelia made it sound like it was a horrible dress but she really wanted it. If she wore that then Angel wouldn't turn her down. She would stand out at the dance.

"You wish me...to go to a masque?" Buffy asked with a small smile she's never been to a dance before.

"Mm. Of course." Jenny answered and Buffy's smiled bigger but Faith looked beyond upset.

"I don't know what to say." Buffy admitted.

"Say? Honestly, Buffy. It hurts me you don't feel like one of my daughters." Jenny added.

"I only meant..." Buffy started but was cut off.

"I thought we could all go as one big happy family." Jenny suggested and Buffy's smile grew more. Cordelia gave Buffy fake smile and couldn't believe her mother was doing this she was ruining the plan.

"That is, if you complete your chores in time, mind your manners till then." Jenny laid out the terms and Buffy nodded in agreement she could do that but Faith scoffed and put the shoes down and left. Buffy looked to Faith as she left knowing something wasn't right.

"What's the matter with her?" Buffy asked.

"Oh... She doesn't want you to go." Cordelia answered but Buffy had a feeling it was the other way around and Jenny had Buffy come further into the room. Buffy set down the fire wood and then Jenny held up the dress to Buffy. But Jenny realized the mistake she made and would have to find a way to reverse it and soon.

On that same day like William promised he snuck Angel out and now the prince was out by a late skipping rocks and Giles was with him. Angel felt as if he could talk to Giles one because Giles was brilliant and two maybe just maybe he could point him in the right direction to find Elizabeth.

"Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?" Angel asked as he tossed a rock to the water and it skipped rather far.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Giles answered as he was finishing up a project. Angel sighed looking to the lake thinking. A girl had him thinking.

"How can you be certain to find them?" Angel asked and Giles looked to him while removing his glasses and started to clean them. "And if you find them, are they really the one for you or do you only think they are?" Angel was more or less talking out loud to himself. "What if the person you're meant to be with never appears? Or she does, but you're too distracted to notice? You learn to pay attention." Giles listened and it seems he's been wanting to get this out for a while now.

"Then, let's say..." Angel started as he was about to give an example. "God puts two people on earth and they are lucky enough to find one another. But... one of them gets hit by lightning. Well, then what?" Angel asked and Giles stood there yes he has decided Angel is a mad man. "Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry again. Is that the lady you should be with? Or was it the first? When the two of them are side by side, were they both the one for you...and you just met the first one first? Or is the second one supposed to be first?" Angel thought and now he was just confusing himself and Giles. "And is everything just chance..." He tossed a rock in the water as he thought about the mysteries of the universe. "Or are some things meant to be?"

"You cannot leave everything to fate, boy." Giles stated and Angel turned to the man. "She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand." And then he pulled out what looked like to be two big clog shoes and Angel smiled.

"What's this project?" Angel asked and Giles smiled.

"Would you care to see if they work?" Giles asked and Angel laughed as the man began to put the shoes on. Out by the same lake Buffy had a hog with her to truffle hunt. The pig then found some and Buffy got to the ground and started to pick them. As she picked a few she noticed her hands were really dirty and rough. She didn't have fair maiden hands she was a worker. Buffy then sat there for a moment and sighed. But the sound of the lake caught her attention and she smiled. She left the hog and the basket and head to the lake and jumped in. The water was cold but it felt good and she started to swim.

On the same water was Giles walking on it and he was walking her way. Buffy was so relaxed that she didn't noticed and Giles walked right up to her and he looked down at the blonde girl.

"It looks like rain." Giles said and that caused Buffy to open her eyes and she screamed as he startled her thinking she was alone and two a man was walking on water. Her scream startled Giles and he lost balance and fell into the water. On the shore Angel saw Giles fall into the water and he was worried.

"Giles!" Angel cried out and started to walk into the lake as Giles and Buffy were coming out. "Are you all right?" Angel asked.

"I should leave walking on water to the Son of God." Giles said. "Fortunately, I tripped over an angel." Giles then looked over and Angel's eyes lit up.

"Comtesse!" Angel literally squealed and took some will power to not hug her. She's been on his mind for days on end. Buffy looked up and was shocked she thought she would never see the prince again.

"Your Highness!" Buffy was about to bow but slipped and Angel rushed to her side. "Oh! Oh, careful, it's very slippery right there." Buffy warned him and he smiled and she couldn't deny that he had a rather charming smile that stopped her heart.

"Here, please, allow me." And Angel took the robe he had and wrapped it around Buffy and she smiled. Maybe he was charming once you get to know him. Angel wrapped one arm around Buffy and helped her out almost forgetting all about Giles. But that didn't bother Giles he thought it was rather sweet at the sight before him.

"Thank you." Buffy said as the three headed onto the shore and then Angel introduced Giles to Buffy and she was honored to meet him. Giles then went to change out of his wet close as Angel and Buffy sat on the shore of the late together. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and was more than happy she was here in fact he was beyond happy.

"Where are your attendants?" Angel asked noticing she was alone and to go into the woods alone could be dangerous. But also meant she was staying somewhere around here meaning he could find her more easily.

"I decided to give them the day off." Buffy answered and Angel giggled.

"Day off? From what? Life?" Angel asked her and she sat there knowing he wouldn't understand.

"Don't you tire of people waiting on you all the time?" Buffy asked and it wasn't a question just for the sake of asking she really wanted to know. Do people actually get tired of servants always around them and doing everything for them?

"Yes, but... they're servants. It's what they do." Angel answered and Buffy nodded yeah he wasn't charming once you get to know him. Like all royal and rich people he was a snob.

"I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours." Buffy said through her teeth and stood up and Angel watched her thinking no she can't leave he wanted to get to know her more. "I must be going." Buffy said and Giles was listening and noticing how Buffy was standing up to Angel and making him the one doing the chasing which was good for him.

"You're angry with me." Angel stated as he stood up trying to get her to stay by talking to her. She seemed to like to talk.

"No." Buffy stated but he knew that was a lie.

"Admit it." Angel stated and Buffy sighed he was a persistent man.

"Well, yes, if you must know." Buffy admitted and now Angel wanted to fix it so they could spend more time together.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery." Buffy answered and Angel was truly impressed with her.

"I'm afraid, mademoiselle, you are a walking contradiction...and I find that rather fascinating." Angel finished with a smile and Buffy had to hold back not getting lost in that smile.

"Me?" Buffy asked and was rather offended and Giles just stood there listening finally someone was testing the prince.

"Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a Utopian society, yet you live the life of a courtier." Angel explained.

You own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it." Buffy added and Angel was really liking this girl. "Is that not also a contradiction?"

"First I'm arrogant, and now I have no pride." Angel stated still smiling. "However do I manage that?"

"You have everything and still the world holds no joy." Buffy answered and now Angel was interested as she was going under the surface of him just being a prince but being a leader. "Yet you make fun of those who would see it for its possibilities." Buffy finished and Angel stood there she was truly something else. She was smart and beautiful and he had to have her but not just for the sake of having her. His heart was fluttering right now his knees were weak. He didn't show it but this woman made him feel so different so alive. He had this feeling that he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Then he smiled but it wasn't his cocky smile it was a sweet one. That smile made Buffy's heart melt.

"How do you do it?" Angel asked and she stood there not understanding. Giles was smiling and he's been around long enough to know when two people were falling for one another and these two before him were falling hard.

"What?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Live each day with this kind of passion? Don't you find it exhausting?" He answered with a question.

"Only when I'm around you." Buffy answered. "Why do you like to irritate me so?" Buffy asked.

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" Angel answered in another question and he smiled and Buffy laughed a little. "Stay a little longer please?" He asked and Buffy didn't know what to say. It would be easy to. Giles was hoping Buffy would say yes but it might be good to leave to let the prince think. The two didn't realize that they were actually getting closer to one another and that both their hearts were racing and that both their knees could give out at anytime. Angel was getting lost in Buffy's green eyes. He's never seen anyone with green eyes like that. But then Buffy heard a voice.

"Buffy!" It was Faith calling to her looking for her. Buffy started to panic and it was time to go.

"Err...Forgive me, Your Highness," Buffy started as Angel watched her take off his robe and handing it back to him. Although she wished to keep it. "I've lost track of the hour." And she was off and Angel was dumbfounded not able to say anything. They were having a moment or at least he thought they were.

"But the wind..." Giles started as he had some type of device which would later be called a kite. "It's perfect!" This was his way of getting Buffy to stay with Angel a little longer although it was failing.

"I am sorry but it was an honor meeting you Giles and I have a friend Xander who's an aspiring painter maybe one day you'll meet him." Buffy said and Giles nodded as Buffy took off.

"I'm playing tennis tomorrow." Angel started he wanted and needed to see her again. "Will you come?" He asked but she was off in a run and Angel sighed. "Why does she keep doing that?" Angel asked Giles.

"Perhaps she is truly an angel now come boy let's see if this works." Giles said and Angel followed him but Angel looked over his shoulder seeing Buffy disappearing into the woods.

Evening had come and Jenny, Cordelia and Faith were eating dinner. Buffy told Faith, Willow, Tara and Oz about her meeting with the prince today and it was exciting. Faith apologized for ruining it but Buffy insisted it was ok but didn't give Faith the reason why it was ok. It was ok because if she had stayed any longer she might have kissed the prince. Kissing Prince Angel Buffy thought as she stood there ready to help with her stepfamily. _'I bet he's a good kisser, probably has warm lips, gentle too. He smells so good too and my dress right now smells like him damn I should have kept that robe.'_

"Willow." Jenny called to her and that brought Buffy out of her day dream of kissing Angel. "Where are the candlesticks? We can hardly see our plates." Jenny explained.

"They're missing, my lady. I've searched high and low." Willow answered.

"The painting in the hall is gone too." Cordelia added as she took a bite of her food. "It seems we have a thief in our midst." Cordelia suggested.

"Hmm. So this is how I'm treated after all our years together. My husband's prize possessions!" Jenny was referring to her first late husband. "Well, I shall just garnish your wages until the pilfered items are returned."Is that quite understood?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Willow and Tara answered.

"Perhaps I shall ship you to the Americas with all the other thieves." Jenny threatened Willow and Tara.

"Oh. Didn't you hear?" Faith started. "The Prince asked the King to release all the servants that were to be sent to the Americas." Faith stated and Buffy's eyes went wide. Angel did it and Buffy couldn't believe it.

"He didn't!" Buffy blurted out and then Jenny and Cordelia looked at her and Buffy was quiet again. Faith had to fight a smile.

"Mmm. Now, by...by royal decree, any man who sails must be compensated." Faith explained meaning servants weren't going anywhere.

"Compensated! Honestly! What is the world coming to?" Jenny asked and then Cordelia waved her glass in the air meaning she needed a refill and Buffy picked up the pitcher of water came to the table.

"I want to know who this Comtesse is everyone keeps talking about. Ten courtiers were speaking of her today and how the Prince fell all over himself." Cordelia explained and Faith smiled knowing who the Comtesse was and she was about to serve Cordelia her water. In the animal world the fighting would be claws out but this was girl world and everything had to be sneaky and Buffy was playing it dirty.

"We should find out who she is and bury her." Jenny stated and Buffy dropped Cordelia's cup but there was nothing in it.

"Sorry just tired." Buffy stated and Jenny went back to eating and Faith looked at Buffy fighting the smile. Buffy filled up Cordelia's water and then went back to her spot on the wall while Willow and Tara were smiling too. Buffy was hitting Jenny and Cordelia where it hurts. Cordelia had competition but she had no idea it was her stepsister she was up against and after today Buffy had one point so the score now was Buffy one Cordelia nothing.

Angel crawled into his bed and sighed and Elizabeth was his mind now more than ever after today. He hoped to see her tomorrow and he told himself he would win the game for her. Angel closed his eyes with a smile it was a good day.

_**So Angel and Buffy are now closer and Cordelia and Jenny aren't happy about it but they have no idea so much fun writing this stuff with jealousy over a man. Girls can get nasty but the movie mean girls explained it perfectly and I used that line in the animal world it would be a fight and the winner won but in girl world all the fighting has to be sneaky. With that said may the best girl win. More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	5. Macbeth

Chapter 5 Macbeth

_**A/N: The title is one of my favorite plays but no the chapter is not based off of Macbeth but you'll see why I gave it the name at the end which the end is sweet. Enjoy. **_

Angel was excited for the tennis game and he hoped Buffy well he knew her as Elizabeth would be here to watch him play. Angel walked out into the court and got a huge roar from the women. The single ladies were hoping he would notice them one would be lucky. Angel looked around hoping to spot Elizabeth because as of now she had his heart. Angel's competition came out and it was time to play tennis.

Elizabeth or better known as Buffy was at the market not too far from the tennis match. She knew it was going on today and she wished she could be down on the floor to watch Angel play. Buffy was prepping the food for sale as today was a busy day at the mark as women from all over came in hoping Prince Angel would take notice.

"Sneak in." Willow said and Buffy looked up to Willow. "Just a quick glance you know you want to." Willow was pushing Buffy to do it and Buffy wanted too. She sighed and chewed on her lip thinking about it. She wouldn't be able to get into the match but she would be able to peak in from above.

"Don't worry we can manage." Tara assured Buffy and she took off with a smile. She found the place and looked around as tons of women who couldn't get into the match waited outside hoping to see the prince. Buffy walked around looking and then she could hear cheering. She saw the wall and there was a more secluded area and started to climb. It wasn't a high wall and she reached the top and looked down and saw him and couldn't help but smile as he played. From what she could see he was doing well. She kind of wished he could see her but she's already risking so much pretending to be a noblewoman. She couldn't stay long so she watched a few serves and then left to help Willow and Tara.

Angel played for a while and then tried to reach for the ball missed and fell back into a sea of women as they swoon all over him and some even cried as he touched them maybe barely but it was enough. Angel got up and saw how many hankies he was given. He wished he landed near Elizabeth and she would help him up. Angel got back on the court and waited but the other play pointed and Angel turned around. He hoped it was Elizabeth but it was Cordelia holding the ball seductively. Angel walked over to her and she handed him the ball.

"You're looking well, Cordelia." Angel said being nice he just wished it was Elizabeth. Cordelia smiled and off in the crowds Faith rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome to look, Your Highness." Cordelia said and Angel did a laugh it was fake but he knew how to fake it. Angel took the ball and went back to the game.

Back at the market Buffy was packing corn kernels away and was in deep thought about Angel and her heart sang. She did get to see him it was just quick glance but it was something. While she was busy a man came over to the stand. This was Riley Finn a wealthy business man and his heart was set out for Buffy it had been for years.

"Buffy Anne Summers." He said as he looked at her started from her feet and his eyes worked their way to her face. Buffy sighed as he was back…again. "You get prettier every week." He commented and Buffy kind of wished Angel would show up and take this man out.

"And you, Riley Finn, are wasting your flattery." Buffy stated looking up hoping he make his buy and just leave her alone. She's given more than enough hints telling him she was not interested but he came by all the time.

"It's a pity your soil's the best in the province and yet so poorly tended." Riley stated and Willow and Tara came over ready to help her. They didn't like this man at all and wished he would just leave.

"We have limited resources, sir." Willow stated. "We do the best we can."

"Anything I can do?" Riley asked.

"You should bring it up with the Baroness and stick to shopping." Tara answered.

"I'd rather discuss it with Buffy, if you don't mind." Riley stated and looked to Buffy smiling. Angel's smile was so much better plus Angel was better on the eyes. "I may be twice your age, child, but I'm well endowed. As evidenced by my estate. I've always had a soft spot for the less fortunate." Riley explained.

"You need a wealthy benefactor. And I need a young lady with spirit." Buffy then held a plate to him smiling.

"Prunes?" She asked and he just stood there she was ignoring him.

"No." He said and Buffy gave him an evil look. "I'll buy nothing this week. And you'd do well to remember that without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist. So I'd be very, very careful if I were you." He warned them and walked away. The three girls were disgusted by him he made their skin crawl.

"Ooh! Horrible man!" Willow said. "If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables every week...I'd spit on him." She announced and Buffy smiled and the three women went back to work for the afternoon.

The tennis match was over and Angel won. If he got to see Elizabeth again then he would tell her. Maybe she wasn't feeling well she did go swimming in cold lake and sat in cold clothes for a bit. Angel was now at the mark walking with Cordelia, Faith, Jenny and William. William and Faith exchanged glances once in a while and the walk was quiet. Was Cordelia just as interesting as Elizabeth? She came off like most of the noblewomen dull, stupid and arrogant. William needed to have them talk because he hated silence. He knew Angel wanted to talk to Elizabeth but the least he can do is be nice. So William handed him a box and Angel took it.

"Here." Angel started the conversation and the group stopped walking. "Never have you tasted anything so delicious." And Cordelia smiled, closed her eyes and opened her mouth and Angel wasn't sure what to do. She wanted him to feed her and she was trying to be seductive. If it were Elizabeth not only would Angel feed Elizabeth he would kiss her and would have to find a more secluded place than the market. Angel dropped the piece of food into Cordelia's mouth and she ate it.

"Mmm." Cordelia did enjoy and Faith wanted to try but Jenny stopped her.

"Don't even think about it." Jenny muttered under her breath to Faith.

"Like it?" Angel asked Cordelia.

"Like it?" Cordelia asked. "Why, it's positively sinful. What's it called?" And the group started to walk again.

"Uh... chocolate. The Spanish monks keep sending bricks of it." Angel explained and then Cordelia saw Willow and Tara and smiled as it was time to show off.

"These are our servants, Your Highness." Cordelia stated and Angel smiled.

"Really? Oh, I'd love to meet them." He stated and Willow and Tara looked up to the prince as he walked over. They couldn't believe Buffy was winning him over he was a piece of work. "Good day, ladies." Angel said and then Buffy stood up with a chicken and saw Angel and threw the chicken at him and took off. To cause further distraction Willow and Tara ran around the area and once Buffy was gone they looked around as Jenny came over looking very upset.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked Willow and Tara. "Trying to scare the Prince to death?" As Angel stood there looking around he could have sworn there were three servants and could have sworn one looked like Elizabeth or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"We were startled, that's all." Willow explained. "Don't get to see the prince every day." Faith smiled these two were funny especially at how they got Buffy out of there. Then Angel got closer looking at the two studying the surroundings. He could have sworn there were three women.

"Were there just the two of you?" He asked and they both nodded at the same time.

"And the chicken, Your Highness." Tara answered and Angel nodded. He looked to the two women again just to be sure and then left. Jenny walked past the two shooting them an evil glance but Faith smiled at them. Buffy was hiding behind a wall as she watched Angel pass by. Her heart was beating not just because she was afraid of getting caught but it was Angel and she sighed. _'Oh god I'm falling for him, the prince and I'm just a servant. What's wrong with you Buffy? This needs to stop before I break his heart.'_

Later that day as the evening was settling Buffy was in Jenny's room making sure the fire was good. Jenny sat on her bed thinking and smiling.

"We must press for a quick engagement." Jenny stated thinking what it would be like when Cordelia is a princess. They would be living in the palace and have whatever they want. It was the high life that everyone dreamed of. "Paris at Christmas. Can you imagine?" Jenny asked and Buffy turned around and smiled but Jenny's smiled disappeared looking to her stepdaughter. "No. I don't suppose you can." And then Buffy stood there she's never seen anything really past this farm. She got to see the palace well the outside. Then Jenny got off the bed and decided to have a chat with Buffy.

"My mother was hard on me too, you know." Jenny started as she sat in the chair and Buffy picked up a brush and started to brush Jenny's long black hair. "She taught me that cleanliness was next to godliness. She forced me to wash my face at least twenty times a day...convinced it was never clean enough." Jenny explained as she remembered her childhood. "I was very grateful to her." Buffy wondered if it was Jenny's way of saying to Buffy she should be grateful. "She wanted me to be all that I could be. And here I am a baroness. And Cordelia shall be Queen."

Buffy kept brushing the ends of Jenny's hair until Jenny made her stop. Jenny reached around and took Buffy's hand and Buffy walked around and Jenny had her knelt before her. Jenny studied her stepdaughter as she was very pretty. That's why Jenny had her turn into a servant to give Cordelia a chance because if Buffy remained a courtier she would outshine Cordelia. But a part of Jenny wanted to accept Buffy as her own she did marry her father.

"It's a pity you never knew your mother." Jenny said and Buffy nodded because she wished she knew her. She's heard many stories but she never had the chance. She had no memory of her mother not even a picture. "There must be a little bit of her in you somewhere." Jenny searched Buffy's face.

"I wish I knew what she looked like." Buffy admitted and Jenny nodded and turned the rather sweet moment into bitterness.

"Yes. Well, we must never feel sorry for ourselves, must we?" Jenny asked and Buffy shook her head no. "No matter how bad things get, they can always get worse." And Buffy shook her head agreeing but Jenny still studied her.

"Yes, madam." And Buffy lowered her head and was about to get up and leave.

"You have so much of your father in you." Jenny stated and Buffy perked up a little. Any chance she got to talk about her father she got happy. "Sometimes I can almost see him looking out through your eyes." Jenny looked into Buffy's green eyes.

"Really?" Buffy asked smiling.

"Yes, well your features are so... masculine." Jenny then reached out and let her finger tips touch Buffy's cheeks for a moment. "Well... to be raised by a man..." And then Jenny smiled and patted Buffy on the shoulder. "No wonder you're built for hard labor." She commented and then Buffy had a question for her stepmother.

"Did you love my father?" Buffy asked and Jenny looked up not knowing what to say. She did at one point but they never had a chance.

"Well, I barely knew him." Was Jenny answer even though she did not answer the question. "Now go away." She waved Buffy off as she thought about Hank. "I'm tired." Jenny gave her excuse but that wasn't the reason. Jenny never liked to talk about her feelings and asking that question brought up some emotions that she did not know how to express. Buffy respected her stepmother's wish and left. As soon as the door closed Jenny's eyes watered and one single tear managed to escape.

Another day or two has passed and Buffy was out in the farm when Oz came up to her with something. It was a white thin clothe with a string attached.

"Found this caught in the tree." Oz explained as he pointed to the tree and Buffy looked at the thing and then she recognized it. It was Giles' project. The day out on the lake he wanted to show her what it did but she left. He mentioned something about the wind so maybe it was meant to fly or something. Buffy took it and would return it to Giles but she want to see what it was for. She would invite Faith but she was heading to town with Cordelia and Jenny to see if they could hunt down the prince. So she headed out to Xander's direction.

The two met up and Xander found a good spot and started to paint the horizon with the palace in it as the two were in a local hay field.

"So what's that thing suppose to do?" Xander asked as he painted and Buffy looked down at it and shrugged.

"No idea." Buffy answered. "Giles said the wind was perfect so maybe it's supposed to float or something." And then Xander turned around wide eyed.

"You meant the famous Rupert Giles the mightiest thinker and painter?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded still looking at this…thing. Then Xander snapped his fingers. "Hey Bufster," And then he whistled and she looked up. "The Rupert Giles?"

"Yeah I just said that." Buffy answered.

"Well tell me what he was like." Xander demanded and Buffy shrugged.

"He was nice." Buffy answered.

"That's it?" Xander asked sounding disappointed and Buffy nodded. "He's nice. He didn't share his knowledge."

"I did tell him about you." Buffy remembered and Xander looked panicked.

"What did you say?" Xander demanded and Buffy smiled.

"I just told him you were a painter and how you two should meet someday." Buffy answered and Xander sighed.

"How do you get so lucky? You meet the prince and have him swooning all over you and you met the greatest thinker of our time." And Buffy shrugged and then felt a breeze and then threw the thing in the air but nothing it came back down and Xander laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's supposed to fly." Buffy answered and tossed it back into the air and again it fell.

"You might need a stronger wind." Xander stated and went back to his painting. Buffy studied the thing trying to figure out how to get it to fly.

While Buffy was working on getting whatever this thing to fly Angel and William and few other guard members were riding around. Angel went to meet with Giles to go to the monastery to talk but he didn't show up at his meeting place. If he was doing a project then it may be days before anyone sees him. So Angel decided to ride around the fields to avoid church. He didn't like church all that much plus with this masque ball the church would be so full of women hoping to see and talk to him.

Back out at the field Buffy had the thing flying and smiled.

"Look, Xander! It's floating!" Buffy announced as she had it floating in the wind. The two had been talking about the prince and how she's been sneaking around and pretending to be a courier.

"Why are you so happy? You'll be swimming in manure if they get married." Xander said as he meant by if Cordelia and Angel did get married and that made him vomit in his mouth just a little. Cordelia was just a nasty piece of work and if she ruled the country then France would go to hell in a hand basket.

"I don't know why it bothers you so. I couldn't care less." Buffy said as she flew Giles' project in the sky.

"You're lying! The Prince would be your brother-in-law and you, Comtesse de Lancret, would be bringing them breakfast in bed." Xander explained as he painted.

"But they would move into the palace and I could stay with the manor and turn things around." Buffy stated her plan. Once her stepfamily leaves she can turn her home back around and bring back the Summers estate and title again. Xander smiled as he painted at Buffy she was funny.

"You like him. Admit it." Xander knew she liked him otherwise she would shut up about him but that's all she ever talked about. It was Prince Angel this, Prince Angel that. Xander had to admit he had some feelings for Buffy but of course if a prince swoops in he didn't stand a chance. But he always believed Buffy deserved so much more than him even more than a prince.

"Nope." Buffy answered and Xander smiled and looked up and then saw the royal flags and his eyes widen.

"And I...I suppose if you saw him again...you…you…you'd simply..." Xander stammered but Buffy wasn't paying any attention.

"I'd walk right up to him and say 'Your Highness, my family is your family. Please, take them away.'" Buffy answered and Xander nodded.

"Good because here's your big chance. He's headed this way." Xander said and Buffy turned around and saw the royal flags and she panicked. She wasn't ready to face him at all. She looked around and decided to hide behind a hay stack and she could hear the horses galloping getting closer. This was bad she thought he keeps showing up and she keeps falling for him even more. Xander looked behind him and Buffy was gone and he sighed and then he turned around as Angel was now in front of him. The Prince of France was before Xander. He did look much bigger in person. So to show respect Xander bowed before his future king.

"I'm looking for Signor Giles." Angel explained. "We're to go to the monastery. Have you seen him?" Angel asked Xander. Xander looked up he wished he'd seen Giles but no he has not.

"Giles?" Xander asked and he shook his head no. "No, Your Highness."

"Well, is that not his flying contraption?" Angel asked pointing behind him. Buffy, behind the hay stack, forgot she had it and forgot Angel knew what it was. So to get rid of it she let go of the string and tossed it. From Angel's angle the white thing started to take off and William shrugged. "Where did you get it?" Angel asked Xander.

"From err..." Xander thought about it and now was his chance to be a little evil to his friend that always beats him up. "The Comtesse de Lancret." And behind the hay stack Buffy's stomach flipped. "She is a friend of his." Angel's eyes widen hearing that name.

"You know her?" He asked Xander. "Please, I must find her. Where is she staying?" Angel sounded so desperate. Buffy was praying Xander wouldn't say anything but she knew better.

"Err..." Xander thought about it if he should continue. If he did he was in for the beating of his life but Buffy did bring this on herself and she was digging a hole. "I believe, Your Highness that she is staying with a cousin." Buffy stood behind the hay stack and closed her eyes shaking her head no thinking this wasn't happening. "The um Baroness Jenny de Calendar." And then Buffy groaned in her hands she was going to kill Xander and make it slow and painful death.

"Hmm." Angel sat on his horse thinking. "That does present a problem." That's the place where Cordelia was and he didn't want to see Cordelia at all.

"But I do know that she is there...alone, by herself...at this very moment." Xander said and Buffy mumbled some unpleasant words in the hay stack yes Xander was going to pay and die for this.

"Excellent." Angel was now excited he could see Elizabeth again his heart has been longing to see her. Angel then looked down at Xander's painting. "Nice painting." Angel commented and Xander looked star struck as Angel took off riding. Then Buffy came out from behind the hay stack ready to beat the crap out of Xander.

"Xander! You horrible little snake!" She then shoved him a little and slapped him over and over but he was smiling.

"Did you hear? He likes my work!" Was all Xander cared about.

"Glad you have a man crush on him but he is headed towards my house!" Buffy yelled and Xander smiled.

"Then I suggest you run." Xander said and Buffy shoved him one more time and took off running and he smiled and went to kick her but missed and smiled as Buffy sprinted. She knew the back way that would get her there just in time. Angel was getting nervous to see Elizabeth again. Buffy jumped over a little stream and the house was in sight so she upped her speed and came around back. She opened the back door panting from her run.

"Willow! Tara! Quick!" Buffy yelled as she ran upstairs. Willow then went to grab a dress while Tara helped Buffy out of the working dress and fixed her hair.

Angel came riding up to the house and dismounted his horse and ran his fingers through his hair making sure it was good. He fixed his tunic and well just himself to look presentable. Buffy came rushing downstairs and then opened the front door just as Angel reached the last step to the door. Buffy had to calm herself as she sprinted here and got dress so quickly.

"Your Highness what an unexpected surprise." Buffy said calmly and you wouldn't even have known she had ran here. Upstairs Willow and Tara were exhausted as they sat on the steps with Buffy's working clothes. Angel looked at Buffy was she was in a pretty blue dress, a braid wrapped around her head with a little jewel in her hair.

"Why, Comtesse. Do you not attend church?" Angel asked because it was Sunday and most people were at church now but he was grateful she wasn't.

"My faith is better served away from the rabid crowd." Buffy explained and Angel smiled he liked that idea.

"Yes, I'm afraid my father's edict has created quite a um...a phenomenon." Angel explained but he had a better idea on how to spend this Sunday. "Which is why I am bound for the monastery. The Franciscans have an astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading, I thought you might join me?" And Buffy smiled of course she loved to go and spend time with the prince but deep down she needed to tell him she was not Elizabeth or a Comtesse just a mere servant.

"It is not fair, Sire." Buffy started. "You have found my weakness...but I have yet to learn yours." Buffy stated and Angel's truly charming came back and Buffy fought hard not to drool.

"I should think it was quite obvious." Angel said and Buffy's heart dropped hearing that. She was his weakness. Buffy tried to ignore that statement and the awkward silence settled. "Captain William!" Angel looked to his guard. "I shall not your services." He then turned to Buffy smiling and held out his hand. "Today, I am simply...Angel." Buffy then placed her hand into his and he led her off and she smiled. William smiled as Angel was love struck. Angel helped Buffy onto his horse and William looked to Angel and gave this look and thrust his pelvis a little. Angel looked to William threatening him with his eyes and then got on the horse behind Buffy and they were off.

In town the church bells rang letting everyone know it was time for service. Jenny and Cordelia were looking for the prince as people gathered inside. Then Jenny's messenger and spy came up to her.

"Prince Angel left early this morning, Baroness. No one seems to know where he went." The man stated but took something out of his uniform that was wrapped up. "But... I've brought you something...that will brighten up your day." And handed it to her and told her what it was. "It's a..." He whispered in Jenny's ear and she smiled and touched his cheek.

"Oh, you vicious, vicious man." And then Jenny walked away to join her daughters for service.

Meanwhile at the monastery Angel had the horse stop and he dismounted and then helped Buffy down and for a moment they stayed close and he smiled and took her hand and led her inside. Buffy could hear the monks chanting and it was Latin. She understood some of it. Angel understood all of it he could speak the language.

"What are they saying?" Buffy asked Angel and he smiled.

"It's a prayer asking the Holy Spirit to come, you don't speak Latin Elizabeth?" Angel asked and she shrugged as they walked further in still holding hands.

"I know a few words." Buffy admitted and Angel smiled.

"That'll be something that we'll have to remedy with." Angel commented as they walked in.

"You're going to teach me Latin?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Read, write and speak it if you wish." Angel added and she laughed a little.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe is it working?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled saying it was working and the two kept walking. She followed Angel listening to the Latin chanting by the monks and thought it was so pretty. Then Buffy saw a huge cross with the Christ on it. She took a moment to look at it. Before her father died he did tell her stories of the bible and who that man was. But the bible stories stopped when he died. Angel waited and then Buffy continued to walk with him and then he opened the doors to the library and Buffy's eyes widen.

"Wow," Buffy could barely speak she's never seen so many books in her life. Angel led her in further and took her up stairs where there books all over the walls. It would take a life time to read these. Buff was in awe and that made Angel smiled seeing her happy. She looked so beautiful happy and he wanted her to stay like that.

"You like it?" He asked and she looked to him and her eyes were so bright saying yes. She walked to a shelf looking at the books and touched them.

"It makes me want to cry." Buffy said and she just looked up and down the shelves of endless books.

"Pick one. Anyone and it's yours." Angel said and Buffy looked to him. How could she pick?

"I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens." Buffy stated smiling as she took out one book looking at it and then put it back. She was like a little girl at Christmas as she gazed around.

"What is it that touches you so?" Angel asked wondering why she was so in love with books. Buffy sighed as she walked looking at them and then felt Angel's fingers interlock with hers. She didn't mind as they walked side by side and took some stairs down a level.

"I guess it's because...when I was young, my father would stay up late and read to me." Buffy started to explain and Angel was ready to hear her life story. He wanted to know how she became like this, this wonderful woman. "He was addicted to the written word." Buffy sounded so happy to talk about him which told Angel she and her father are close at least he hoped to meet her father and possibly seek a blessing. "I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice." And then the two leaned over a rail as some monks were writing and putting another book together.

"What sort of books?" Angel asked wanting to know what she liked. He wanted to read what she reads as he was touched by her.

"Science, philosophy. I suppose they remind me of him." Buffy answered but the last part caught Angel's attention as Buffy rested her arms on the railing and rested her chin on her arms as the monks chanted.

"He died when I was eight." Buffy said and Angel felt crushed because that man did a wonderful job raising such a fine woman. He was also crushed because to lose a father was sad. As much as he and his own father didn't get along he couldn't imagine losing him. "Utopia was the last book he brought home." And Angel smiled.

"Which explains why you quote it." Angel commented and Buffy nodded.

"I would rather hear his voice again than any sound in the world." Buffy admitted as she was getting lost in the peaceful music. Angel didn't deserve this woman she was so far and high above him. She was perfect and he didn't deserve her not one bit. Angel then made his way down the stairs and Buffy followed him a little. "Is something wrong?" Buffy asked and Angel turned around as he was about halfway down the stairs to the next level.

"In all my years of study...not one tutor ever demonstrated the passion you have shown me in the last two times I have spent with you." Angel explained and Buffy listened. "You have more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire being." Angel laughed a little and then his smile went away. Buffy then walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Your Highness if there is anything I have said," Buffy was about to apologize and Angel shook his head to stop her.

"Please don't it's not you." Angel assured her and he descended down to another level leaving Buffy at the top of the stairs. She then sat down and looked around the place of the thousands upon thousands of books. She could spend the rest of her life here and still not finish them. Angel leaned up against the wall thinking and brooding. This woman opened something in him. She was so amazing and he wanted to change he wanted to change and be a better person. She was so driven with passion and compassion he wanted that he wanted to feel that same drive. Angel then looked to the books on this level if she couldn't choose then he could give her one. He knew he had to get her back home before anyone worried about her.

Buffy sat on the steps listening to the chanting and thought about her father. Their library at one time she thought it was so huge, this place dwarfed it. Her father would have loved this place and wouldn't know where to start. Then Buffy looked up as Angel was at the foot of steps holding a book.

"Here see if you like this one." He said as he walked up to her and took a seat a few steps below her and handed her the book. Buffy took it feeling the book in her hands. She looked at the title.

"Macbeth." Buffy read the title and Angel nodded and took the book.

"I haven't read it but it's about a woman and its good thought you might like it." Angel explained and handed it back to her and she smiled.

"Want to read some?" Buffy asked since they both have never read it.

"I should get you back home." Angel stated and inside Buffy agreed but she wanted to stay with him.

"I can stay a little longer." Buffy insisted and Angel smiled and got up to the top of the stairs and sat down. Buffy thought he was just going to sit next to her but he sat behind her letting her sink in between his legs. Buffy's heart raced but yet she felt comfortable like this. Angel relaxed a little he got closer to her and Buffy leaned back slightly into his chest. _'Wow he's so warm.' _She thought and opened the book up. She had a new book and she had a feeling she would reread it like Utopia over and over again.

"The first witch: When shall we three meet again, In thunder, lightning, or in rain?" Buffy started and Angel smiled. "The second witch: When the hurlyburly's done, When the battle's lost and won." Angel rested closer to Buffy getting more comfortable and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The third witch: That will be ere the set of sun. The first witch: Where the place? The second witch: Upon the heath. The third witch: There to meet with Macbeth." Angel sat there and listened as Buffy continued and he rested his chin on her shoulder, it was a very good day.

_**So Angel and Buffy are getting kind of cozy aren't they? If you've seen the movie then you can see what changes I have made and more are coming. But it's only to add to the story and give it more depth. Why would I do that you ask? Well one to make it more unique to Angel and Buffy also to make it my own. If you've seen the movie you know the climax so I figured if I really make Angel and Buffy closer and fall harder then climax will be that much better.**_

_**Are they going to do it? That was a question asked…I don't know we'll see. More on the way hope you're enjoying it. Comments and reviews are most welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	6. A Kiss

Chapter 6 A Kiss

_Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in._

_Lie down with me._ _And hold me in your arms.  
And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck, _

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_.

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. _

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love.  
Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady. _

_I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms. _

_Oh no, my heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_.

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. _

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_, _you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. _

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love. _

_We're falling in love. _

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust, from lust to truth, I guess that's how I know you. So I hold you close to help you give it up.  
_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love_, _falling in love. _

_We're falling in love. _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. _

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love. _

_We're falling in love_

_**A/N: Ok parts of this chapter are from the movie and other parts are right out of my head and I even woven in some stuff from the series. This chapter gets a little steamy at the end nothing too heated but still steamy. Enjoy your chapter of fluff.**_

Church was over and now it was time to make an impression on the queen since Angel was not here. Jenny gave Cordelia a necklace that her little spy stole for her and it was the queen's. Cordelia was nervous but it was the only thing they could do at the moment. Faith hung back a little annoyed at how hard they were trying.

"Make haste, Cordy. It's now or never." Jenny said and Cordelia ran to the carriage where the king, queen and an advisor were.

"Forgive me..." Cordelia bowed as she interrupted the conversion. "Your Majesty. I think you dropped this on your way out." Cordelia then handed the queen a gold necklace with a red jewel to her. The queen smiled seeing the necklace and looked back up to Cordelia.

"My goodness, I do not even remember putting it on thank you, child." The queen said to Cordelia. "It is a rare person indeed who would return such a valuable keepsake." The queen smiled as Cordelia bowed again.

"You are too magnanimous, Your Majesty." Cordelia said as she slowly backed away hoping the queen wanted to talk more.

"How very kind." The queen smiled and then turned to her advisor. "Her name?"

"Cordelia de Calendar." The advisor said and the queen turned back to Cordelia.

"Cordelia," And Cordelia looked up. "We shall have a chat soon, you and I. Bring your mother." The queen requested and Cordelia bowed smiling.

"As you wish." Cordelia replied.

The three of them arrived home and all Faith heard was how the prince wasn't around but the queen was interested in Cordelia. Cordelia gloated the whole home how she and the queen will be having a meeting. Because Angel wasn't around Jenny had to come up with a new plan. If she can't get Cordelia close to Angel then she'll get her close to his parents. The carriage pulled up to the house where Willow and Tara waited for them. Oz then helped the ladies out of the carriage.

"We can't be too confident, ladies." Jenny warned her daughters as they got out of the carriage. "The Prince wasn't in church today and we need to know why." Jenny stated and Faith rolled her eyes as they were becoming the prince's shadows.

"Cordelia gets to do everything." Faith said and then Cordelia looked to her sister and crossed her arms.

"Don't be daft, Faith. The Queen doesn't know you exist." Cordelia explained and Faith didn't like the tone. She was somebody but she knew a secret which was that Buffy was putting the moves on the prince.

"What Cordy does is for all of us. We need you to help her get ready." Jenny told Faith her duties as a sister but Faith didn't buy it.

"Lovely. I shall soon be cleaning the fireplace with Buffy." Faith added but then again it sounded better than prancing around and pretending to be dumb.

"Where is that girl?" Jenny asked as she looked around the place.

"Probably off catching rabbits with her teeth." Cordelia added with a laugh.

"Actually I'm right here." Buffy came out the front door and Cordelia scoffed a little knowing she heard the rather rude remark. Jenny nodded and headed inside.

"Begging your pardon, my lady," Willow pulled Jenny aside. "But that mirror in your bedchamber did you move it?" Willow asked sounding nervous and Jenny looked confused.

"Of course not. Why?"

"It's also missing." Willow answered and Jenny nodded and looked to Tara as well.

"Then it too shall come out of your pay." Jenny stated and walked inside as Oz came in from behind her.

"Either you stop telling her when things go missing, or we'll be paying her to work." Oz stated to his wife and Willow did her pout look and Tara smiled.

"Good thing I didn't mention the tapestries." Willow added and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Where's our crap going?" Oz asked as they were inside now.

"Did you just call our stuff crap?" Willow asked as the three headed to the kitchen as Buffy headed upstairs and Faith caught up to her so they could chat.

"So any rare Prince Angel sightings today?" Faith asked Buffy and Buffy turned bright red and Faith smiled. "Oh my you got it bad B. So anything happen between you two?" Faith wanted the details and then Willow jumped in.

"Yeah spill it." Willow demanded.

"Nothing he got me a book." Buffy answered.

"Really is that what they call it?" Faith asked and Buffy rolled her eyes as the three headed to Faith's room. "Come B did you kiss him?"

"What no!" Buffy insisted as Faith shut her door.

Angel was in pure bliss right now as he walked the palace halls and the queen noticed it. Her son has never acted like this and if he keeps it up he might break out into song and dance. She was happy for him and she hoped he would introduce her to the girl that's making him act this way.

The next day came and was normal for Buffy as she was getting some house chores done. Jenny was in town with Cordelia and Faith decided to stay home. Buffy walked into the living room and saw Faith reading her new book.

"Did you lose my place?" Buffy asked and Faith looked up.

"No but you didn't get that far you usually speed read." Faith said as she went back to reading.

"Angel and I are reading it together." Buffy stated and two things in that sentence caught Faith's attention. Faith sat up replaying what she just heard.

"First you just called the prince by his first name." Faith stated and Buffy nodded with a smile.

"He told me I could." Buffy said and Faith smiled.

"B wow no one but his parents call him by his first name and then you two are reading this book together?" Faith asked and Buffy nodded. "Getting all cozy with the prince nice." Buffy rolled her eyes and left the room. "When do you see him again?" And she saw Buffy shrug meaning she didn't know. Buffy walked the halls and Faith chased after her. "B is it getting serious?" Faith sounded more concerned and Buffy sighed. "B I know this seems like fun you know sneaking around but he's going to find out somehow." And Buffy sighed again and leaned against the wall.

"How do I tell him?" Buffy asked Faith and herself. "I mean I want to and I get this whole speech in my head and then he shows up and,"

"And he does that dashing smile and your heart beats so fast that whatever you were going to say doesn't exist." Faith finished and Buffy nodded. "I don't know but you have to or he'll find through someone else."

"Damn for throwing those apples at him." Buffy muttered and Faith smiled. "Where do I start?" And Faith shrugged. "I mean I tell him hey so I'm not a courtier I am servant and yeah but we can still be together." Buffy paused thinking how that conversion would go.

"If you don't soon it'll be harder when you have too." Faith said and it was true and Buffy nodded and then headed to Faith's room to put away some blankets. Faith remained in the hallway thinking. She had no idea what she would even do if this happened to her. It was innocent at first but it can get out of hand and both of them will get hurt and neither one of them deserved that. Buffy placed some blankets in a little cubby and then heard something at the window. It sounded like a tree was hitting the window.

Angel was outside the manor throwing rocks at windows hoping to see if he could get Elizabeth's attention. William reported that Jenny and Cordelia were in town so now was his chance. He looked around making sure no one was watching and then he threw another rock at a window and then the window opened and it was her and he smiled. Buffy couldn't contain her smile seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to whisper. Out in the hallway Faith heard something and headed for her room.

"Come with me." Angel said and Buffy should say no but he made it difficult to do so. Faith saw Buffy hanging out the window and came over and saw the prince and smiled. She shoved her way to the window and smiled at the prince. At first Angel didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Go with him." Faith said to Buffy and she thought about it. "I'll cover." Faith assured and Buffy nodded and had to change. Faith turned back to the prince smiling and closed the window. Faith ran to her closet and found a pretty royal green dress for Buffy. Angel headed over to a tree and waited for Elizabeth to come down. Then he heard something and looked to the direction of the noise and she was right there and he grabbed her hand and they were off. Faith stood at the front watching them. Why couldn't Buffy be who she says she is they looked so happy. Maybe he'll never found out but that was wishful thinking.

Angel took Buffy into the woods to his horse and helped her climb on. He climbed on behind her and they were off. She had no idea where he was taking her but she was excited. The horse was at a nice gallop on the dirt road as they walked along side a lake. Maybe this is what it feels like to be a courtier Buffy thought. She had to tell him the truth but where to start. Maybe she'll tell him later right now she wanted to enjoy the relaxing time.

After a while Angel had the horse stop and they were at what looked like a coliseum. Angel got off his horse and then helped Buffy and she followed him as people were heading in.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked.

"Do you follow any type of sport Comtesse?" Angel asked and Buffy shook her head no. Angel smiled and led her in and Buffy looked around as people were getting seated. Angel led her to a spot and sat down. "This game is actually becoming popular one ball and eleven people on team the idea is to not let the other team score." Angel explained and Buffy nodded. "Some people are calling it football it's becoming quite interesting around these parts." Buffy nodded with a smile and the men got on the field and the game started.

"So which team should we root for Sire?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to the field as the men kicked the ball around.

"The ones in red." Angel decided and Buffy nodded agreeing.

The game was coming to end and it was tied. If the either teamed scored the game was over if not and the ref called time they would go into what they called it a shoot out. At first Buffy wasn't too interested in it but now she was cheering like Angel having a great time. Then a red team member had the ball as he was kicking it down the field and Angel and Buffy stood up cheering and the man kicked the ball hard and it went into the net. Angel and Buffy cheered and without realizing it they hugged smiling. Then they realized just how close they were as other cheered around them. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then pulled away and clapped as the red team cheered.

The game was over and the two were back on Angel's horse talking about it. Buffy has never seen sports before well except when she caught a peak of Angel's tennis match. The two trotted on the path and Angel was going to bring Buffy back home until up the way they saw a carriage missing a wheel. Angel then saw William and Giles. Angel had his horse speed up and come over to see what had happened. The carriage lost a wheel and he was speaking to William. Buffy and Giles were speaking to one another for a moment.

"Well, this is terribly embarrassing." Angel stated because Giles was an honored guest and then Elizabeth was here to see that the royal carriages aren't at their best.

"We'll get this fixed at once Sire." William assured him and Buffy nodded.

"And we shall continue on foot." Buffy stated.

"Foot?" Angel asked. "We have my horse."

"Well if they can't fix the wheel they will need your horse to help pull the carriage because one won't be able too." Buffy gave her reason and both Giles and William smiled.

"But it's half a day's walk." Angel reminded Buffy just how far they were and how long it would take without a horse. Buffy turned around smiling.

"Honestly, Your Highness, where is your sense of adventure?" Buffy asked and started to walk and he shrugged.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way..." And he ran up to catch her and they walked side by side. "Don't want you to walk alone in the woods there could be robbers or something." Angel said as an excuse to stay with her.

"Well I think you're scarier than anything we'll see in these woods." Buffy joked.

"You'll pay for that later my lady." Angel warned her as they walked on the path.

The couple walked for a while and Buffy knew they were heading the wrong way nothing was looking familiar. Angel insisted they were fine but Buffy did need to return home. So she had them stop, took off her dress so she was just in her under dress and started to climb up a small rock hill top to see if she could spot the palace. Angel remained on the ground pacing thinking he should be the one up there.

"You would think I would know the way to my own castle!" Angel yelled up to Buffy and she smiled as she searched although it was tempting for them to just run off.

"Why is it men never stop for directions?" Buffy asked and Angel scoffed as he paced. "Ah! There it is! It is back that way." Buffy pointed and Angel faced the direction and sighed so fine they were going the wrong way.

"And I still can't believe I'm down here while you're up there!" Angel looked up at her. "And in your undergarments, no less!"

"I couldn't very well climb up here in that gown, could I?" Buffy said to him smiling. "Besides, if you broke your royal neck, where would we be?" She asked and he shrugged and smiled a little.

"You swim alone, climb rocks, rescue servants." Angel listed her talents. "Is there anything you don't do?" He asked and Buffy smiled and held out her arms.

"Fly." Buffy answered and Angel smiled. He found that hard to believe she probably could. "Now turn around so I can climb back down." Buffy told him but he didn't move. "Sire," She gasped and he smiled a mischievous smile and turned around laughing but then faced a man. Without warning the man punched Angel and he took a step back.

"Oh, no. It's you again." Angel commented as it was the gypsy that tried to steal Giles' painting. "Stay up there Elizabeth!" Angel called out and Buffy looked down seeing that Angel was surrounded by men. Angel drew his sword and Buffy climbed down as fast as she could to help. Angel was trained in swords so he knew the tricks of the trade and fought off the man. He didn't want to kill anyone but if they threaten Elizabeth then he would. As Buffy was about halfway down a man held up her dress.

"My wife thanks you for this fine garment, mademoiselle." He said smiling and Buffy wasn't going to stand for that mostly because it was Faith's dress.

"You will give me back my dress, sir." Buffy demanded and kept climbing as Angel lost his sword same with the man and they were in a fist fight. Buffy then jumped on the man that had her dress and he fell down. Buffy rolled off of him to grab his sword but he caught her and held a knife to her throat and the fighting stopped.

"Let her go!" Angel demanded she had nothing to do with this. The leader nodded and the man released Buffy and she shoved him away and turned to the leader.

"I insist you return my things at once." Buffy demanded and Angel stood there ready to fight. "And since you deprive me of my escort, I demand a horse as well." Were her conditions although these were gypsies Angel wasn't sure how that would go. Besides shouldn't he be the one making the demands he was the prince. The leader shrugged at the woman thinking she was cute and funny.

"Milady, you may have anything you can carry." He informed her and Buffy nodded.

"May I have your word on that, sir?" She asked him and he nodded.

"On my honor as a gypsy, whatever you can carry." He said and she walked away knowing they were playing with her. So to show she wasn't messing around she walked up to Angel and took his and hand him bend over so he would lay on her shoulders. The gypsy man was shocked at what she was doing. Angel was on Buffy's shoulders and she lifted him up and turned to the man and nodded and walked away as the other men laughed. Angel did a wave but was a little embarrass as Buffy kept walking with him across her shoulders. "Please, come back. I'll give you a horse!" The man yelled out laughing.

Angel and Buffy were taken to the gypsy home and were invited to drink and dine with them. Angel and Buffy set up a small spot to eat and Angel brought over some food not sure what it was or if they would like it. But the food did smell good and they were hungry.

"A perfect yum." Buffy said as Angel poured some type of drink into their cups. Buffy then took a bite of food and it melted in her mouth. Angel took a bite and yes it was good. "Mmm this is good." Buffy commented and Angel nodded.

"I love food." Angel commented and Buffy smiled.

"Food is good." She added and he smiled and they raised their cups and did a silent toast.

"Careful with that stuff it can make the world sit on a tilt if you have too much." The man explained and Angel nodded heeding the warning. The two went back to feasting for a while enjoying some very different foods.

After eating the gypsies were playing music and Angel looked up as some of them were dancing.

"Do you dance?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up and smiled shaking her head no. Angel stood up and held out his hand and she took it. Buffy never learned how to dance because commoners and servants just don't. Angel led her into the crowds and pulled her closer. "Very simple," He started and place one of her hands on top of his shoulder and he took the one and held it in his hand. With his free hand he wrapped it around her waist and pulled just a little closer. "Follow me,"

"You sure you're not too drunk for this?" She asked and he smiled and started to move and she followed. This was Buffy's first dance and she was sharing it with the prince. Maybe some people do get lucky. Angel picked up his pace Buffy followed him smiling. Angel then twirled her around and brought her back and that was fun. The song ended and Angel bent Buffy backwards and she smiled it was a great first dance.

The two then retreated to their little spot as more music was going. Angel wondered what it would be like to live like this just carefree and dancing all night, eating and drinking. Buffy then taught him a game to play and who lost had to tell a little something about themselves. Buffy was the first to lose and she confessed that she has never danced before which made Angel proud. Then they went at another round but neither one lost. They tried again and then nothing and they laughed. The drink was settling in.

"You are reading my thoughts, milord." Buffy giggled and Angel smiled.

"And they're as fuzzy as my own." He commented and Buffy smiled.

"Then France concedes?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head.

"Never!" Angel declared and Buffy smiled and he leaned in. "My next choice...will be paper." He told her and they held out their fist and opened them and Angel kept his fist clenched while Buffy made hers into what represented paper and covered Angel's handed and he laughed.

"It is your turn." Buffy stated and reached for her cup. "And it had better be good." She sipped her drink waiting as Angel sat there thinking what he could say about himself. He felt that he needed be honest with this woman.

"I have no desire to be king." Angel confessed and Buffy looked concerned and placed her cup aside. He could be one of the most powerful people in the world, he could change the world but he didn't want it.

"But think of all the wonderful things you could do," Buffy started trying to understand why he would refuse such a title. "For your country, for the world." Buffy stated and Angel sighed he's heard of this before he's been fed that since the cradle.

"Yes, but to be so defined by your position. To only be seen as what you are. You don't know how insufferable that is!" Angel gave his reasoning and Buffy understood. She was a servant and they were pegged as uneducated and stupid but she was far from it.

"You might be surprised." Buffy deadpanned as she took another sip of her drink.

"Really?" Angel asked and crossed his arms wanting to hear her rational. Buffy had to gather her thoughts as the world was at a little tiled right now.

"A gypsy, for example," Buffy started since they were surrounded by a culture that was deemed as thieves. "Is rarely painted as anything else. They're defined by their status as you are, yet it is not who they are." Buffy explained to the prince and he listened. "You have been born to privilege, and with that come specific obligations." She finished and Angel sat there and she made it make sense. Where did she come from? Who was she? And why now did he find her? He wished he had found her years ago. Angel then smiled and Buffy giggled a little. "I am sorry. My mouth has run away with me again." Buffy apologized sometimes she can rant a little and Angel grew stern again really looking into her eyes.

"No, my lady." Angel started. "It is your mouth...that has me hypnotized." Angel said and Buffy's heart raced and beat against her chest wildly. Their eyes locked and Angel leaned in. He's been longing to taste her lips and now that he was a little tipsy he had finally had the courage to do so. He then stopped just centimeters from her lips and then closed the gap. Their lips touched softly and Angel pulled back just slightly and then touched her lips again this time it was a little more and Buffy leaned in a little more. Angel couldn't help but place his hand on her cheek and the kiss deepened. Buffy was getting lost. This was a first night of many; her first sport game, her first dance and now her first kiss. Angel was lost and losing himself even more as the kiss deepen. He could do this all night and he wanted too.

Then as they were getting closer there was laughing. They stopped and looked seeing the gypsy leader laughing and clapping. Angel and Buffy pulled away as they were now embarrassed and Angel looked to Buffy and she laughed and her laugh was contagious so he laughed with her. She kissed the prince not very many people could say that. The laughing settled down and they continued to look at one another.

"You cold?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded a little and he stood up and walked behind her scooting closer and let her settle down in between his legs like at the library and shared his warmth. He was so warm and she settled into his embrace feeling relaxed. She could fall asleep right now and sleep soundly if allowed. Was this what falling in love was like?

Angel had the horse at a slow steady pace trying to prolong the night with her as they came up to the manner. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other free hand held the reins. Buffy didn't want this to end but it had too.

"Oh, right here, please." Buffy told Angel and he stopped the horse. "I don't want to wake anybody up." And then Angel got off the horse and helped Buffy down. But instead of releasing her from his hands he held her close in an embrace.

"You saved my life, you know back there, in the woods." Angel told her and she smiled.

"A girl does what she can, Sire." Buffy stated.

"Angel," He corrected her and she smiled and nodded.

"Angel." She repeated it was a pretty name and it was wonderful to say. Angel then leaned in and kissed her again this time not as nervous. The kiss grew quickly and she really didn't want this night to end at all. She was so warm in his embrace why did it have to end. For Angel she fit perfectly in his arms and he didn't want to let go. He had to will himself to stop kissing her and let her go. Finally they let up and he cupped both her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Elizabeth," And she smiled.

"Goodnight Angel." Buffy said and walked backwards away slowly still holding his hand until she had to let go as she got further away. She smiled and turned around heading back to the house. Angel stood there watching her walk away. He was already planning on seeing her again and knew who he wanted to announce who his engagement to at the masque that wasn't all that far away. Did he find her? Did he find the one? Once she was safe inside Angel got on his horse and went back to the palace. Buffy made her way up to her room and crawled into bed wishing Angel was next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes for much needed sleep.

The morning came and Buffy was up doing her chores. The house was quiet as Jenny and Cordelia didn't speak to her. They were more or less upset that Cordelia hasn't seen the prince the masque was getting closer. Buffy was cleaning the house like normal but what she didn't know was that Angel was riding up to the manor. Angel like the last time snuck up to the house to avoid Cordelia and Jenny. He walked to the window from yesterday and then threw a rock. Faith was in her room and heard it and walked over and saw the prince. She ran out of her room looking for Buffy.

"Buffy!" Faith yelled in a loud whisper and Buffy looked up as she wiping down the table. "The prince is here!" She whispered loudly and Buffy dropped her rag and ran after Faith and the two ran upstairs doing their best to not let anyone notice.

"I'm not even dress." Buffy realized well she was dressed but not for a prince. Faith walked to her closet and handed her a simple dress and Buffy quickly changed.

"He can't stay forever I'll keep everyone distracted ok." Faith said and Buffy nodded and Faith left the room as Buffy tried to fix herself up a little and then went to the window and opened it. She smiled as Angel looked up at her. The walls were perfect for climbing so he started. Buffy's heart raced trying to comprehend what he was doing. Angel made it into the window and Buffy helped him in.

"You crazy?" Buffy asked softly looking to the door not knowing how much time she had.

"Yeah," Angel answered and she didn't know if that was supposed to be funny. "I had a strange dream last night," Angel started to explain. "Like you were taken away from me." Buffy didn't know what that meant. "You were physically taken and I couldn't help." A dream like that meant he was really falling for her and cared about her.

"I'm right here." Buffy assured him and he nodded but he looked rattled. Maybe he drank too much last night. "It wasn't real I mean I'm here."

"It felt real." Angel didn't want to feel helpless and not save her. Maybe because the gypsies attacked and made a threat to her and that struck a nerve in him.

"Well what else did you dream last night?" Buffy asked and Angel thought about it.

"I dreamt that Giles and I opened up an office supply shop in Paris." He answered and Buffy smiled as he looked a little embarrassed and then he smiled understanding everything was ok. "Still it was," He didn't finish but Buffy knew how those dreams could be and she walked closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes and Angel leaned in for a kiss and she accepted. This kiss was better than last night's.

"See still here." Buffy said softly and Angel nodded.

"Sorry were we even talking?" He asked and they leaned in for another kiss and it had a little bit more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. It would be easy for Angel to stay but he needed to go they were risking quite a bit. "I need to go." He stated and she nodded but he leaned in and kissed her again and started to walk towards the window prolonging the kiss. He didn't want to leave at all. They pulled apart finally as he started to crawl out the window. "Meet me tonight."

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"By the lake." Angel answered and she nodded and leaned in for another kiss and he accepted. Angel pulled away and climbed back down until he was close enough to the ground and jumped the last bit of height. He looked up as Buffy watched him leave. Buffy then quickly changed out of the gown and back into her servant dress and left them room. She walked normally and the Faith was there smiling.

"Drop by for a quickie?" Faith asked and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you're sneaking out again and need a dress." Faith stated and Buffy nodded.

The day couldn't end fast enough and all her chores were done so she left before dinner. Jenny was surprised that Buffy wasn't around for dinner and Willow informed her that she went out to the woods to collect firewood. Jenny bought it and went about her evening. Buffy walked through the woods and found the lake and then looked to her right and saw Angel and she smiled and walked over to him as he sat on the ground.

"Hey," Buffy said and he looked up smiling and then she noticed a fire was going, blankets were on the ground it was like a little camp fire thing. "What's all this?" She asked and he smiled.

"So you won't get cold." He answered and she smiled and he saw she brought Macbeth with her. Buffy sat down on the ground and opened up the book to where they left off and started to read again. Angel got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her listening. He wished his father read to him like Hank read to Buffy. Angel could tell it carried over as Buffy read with some enthusiasm not just the monotone most people would read.

The sun had long set and Jenny was standing at her window looking out into the night. Willow was in her room making sure everything was ready for Jenny to sleep.

"I want to be informed the minute she gets home. Understood?" Jenny asked and Willow nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Willow replied.

Out by the lake Angel made sure the fire had a good flame going as Buffy sat on the blankets with one wrapped around her. Angel sat back down and sighed looking to the lake. They could hear the water washing up on shore and the hooting of the owls and the soft wind.

"You seem tense my lord." Buffy stated and he shrugged and she scooted closer and went behind him and started to rub his shoulders and for Angel that felt good. Angel just sat there thinking and then looked to the stars as they shined brightly. Buffy then looked up too smiling. "There's Hercules," Buffy pointed and Angel smiled she knew the stars by name could she get any better? "And then that's Corona Borealis."

"Boreanaz?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled.

"No Borealis and then just below Hercules you have Lyra and Cygnus." Buffy finished still looking into the sky at the stars.

"You can name the stars?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"My father and I would star gaze he taught me the different constellations during the year which can tell you what season you're in. I use to be able to name them all." Buffy answered. "It's been a while though." She admitted and Angel smiled he kept finding out more wonderful things about her. Angel then turned around to face her and placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. The kisses were becoming more and more comfortable now as Angel pulled her closer and she slid right onto his lap and without even realizing it she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Angel pulled her as close as possible and as Buffy knew this wrong to keep leading him on, she needed to tell him but how? How can you tell someone that you're not who they think you are like this? She wished it would just go away and they could just be together. Maybe they should just run away and start their own life together. Buffy kept kissing him and then he pulled away making a trail of kisses down her neck. Buffy felt goose bumps all over her as his lips were warm. Angel has never done this to a woman before so he hoped she liked it. He found her lips again and Buffy cupped both his cheeks and he took off his tunic so now it was a thin under shirt. Buffy kept kissing him and let her hands roam down his chest where she could feel a little bit of skin and he was truly warm.

Angel then reached for his shirt and pulled it off his body and Buffy had to look and her dreams and imagination did no justice to him. He was very handsome and she placed a hand on his chest and saw a necklace around his neck. It was thin silver chain and it had a pendant with a pair of wings. Buffy reached for it and held it in her hands looking at it, it was very beautiful. Come to think of it Buffy has never own any type of pretty jewelry. Angel then reached out to her cheek and she looked up and held the wings and covered her hand over the wings and gently pulled on the necklace and he leaned in kissing her.

Angel reached around and started to unbutton the dress and would stop if she asked. The dress slipped down to her waist leaving the slip on Buffy and she fell back onto the blankets and Angel towered over her still kissing her. Angel slid the rest of the dress and they continued to kiss letting their finger tips glide over each other. Angel looked down at her with soft smile and she looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek and he kissed her wrist and then leaned in for another kiss trying to keep her warm as possible and as safe as possible.

The fire was low but they were drawling warmth from one another as Angel held Buffy in his arms. Her head was on his chest as she was asleep. She fell asleep to steady beat of his heart. He gazed up at the stars while holding her and it was like he was finally awoken because of her. They didn't go all the way it was just kissing and caressing one another but it felt wonderful. He made up his mind she was the one she had to be. He then kissed the top of her head as she slept soundly. He was afraid to let her go as if she would disappear if he did. He could barely hear her breathe and she was tiny in his arms he loved it.

Angel managed to wake her although by the groan she wasn't happy about it. It would be nice to stay here all night and wake up to the sun's first light with her. Angel could tell by the hour they were nearing twilight and she should get home. The two got dressed and Angel was putting his tunic back on and Buffy got close to him and smoothed it out for him and he leaned in and kissed her trying to prolong probably the best and most perfect night in his life.

Angel had the horse walk up to the manor's entrance and stopped and helped Buffy down from the horse and they shared another kiss. It was a kiss goodnight and she left his warm embrace to get back to her own bed. Buffy started towards to house but Angel called to her.

"Elizabeth," And Buffy turned around looking at him. "Do you know the ruins at Amboise?" He asked and she nodded. "I often go there to be alone. Would you meet me there tomorrow?" Angel asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I shall try." She said.

"Then I shall wait all day." He told her and then she had to and ran back into his embrace to hold him one more time. Angel held her close and tight not wanting to let go but he had to. Buffy pulled away and Angel kissed her one more goodnight kiss and finally let her go and she headed inside.

Angel returned to the palace as the sun barely peaked over the horizon and walked to his parents' room. Their bed was covered with a curtain to keep the sunlight out since their room faced east. Angel then threw open the curtain and the sunlight hit them.

"Off... with his head." The king said, how dare they be woken up like this. The queen opened her eyes and saw Angel standing.

"Francis, wake up." The queen groaned and the king mumbled something. "Our son has something to tell us." And the king slowly opened his eyes seeing Angel standing there.

"Mother, father, I want to build a university with the largest library in Europe where people of any station can study." Angel announced and the king nodded but looked frightened this wasn't his Angel this was some other man.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with our son?" The king asked and Angel smiled and was about to turn away but remembered something.

"Oh, and I want to invite the Gypsies to the ball." Angel stated and left his parents. Angel was in very good mood for little sleep. He spent the night with Elizabeth in one of the most intimate ways before actually consummating a love. It was tempting to have gone further but to feel and be close was good enough for him. Angel went to change and head out hoping to see Elizabeth before the masque tomorrow night.

_**They kissed and got very cozy told you, you would like it. But now comes the issues of hiding a relationship. Angel's good to go all he has to do is announce who he wants to marry but Buffy what will happen when he announces Elizabeth when she's really Buffy a servant not a courtier? Will she tell him before the masque? If she does how will Angel take it? Will he understand? Will he hate her for lying especially after this night when they got really close? Oh so many questions and they will be answered. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. **_


	7. Unravel

Chapter 7 Unravel

Buffy was in deep sleep and kept dreaming about the night over and over again. She wished it didn't end. Angel was so warm and loving she saw the soft side of the prince. She got to be so close to him, closer than any woman has ever gotten. What made it even more wonderful was the fact is that he didn't push and they just enjoyed one another's company. Then Buffy felt something jab as her and it scared her and she turned over and woke up looking and saw Jenny, Cordelia and Faith standing in her room and Jenny held a broom poking at Buffy like she was a dead animal.

"Are you ill?" Jenny asked and Buffy was a little dazed and confused realizing she over slept. She didn't know when she got home but it was late and she and Angel spent most of the night wrapped in each other's arms kissing.

"No." Buffy replied and then didn't want to get out of bed she was tired. "Uh, yes." She held her head to pretend she was sick maybe she could have some time to sleep.

"Where were you?" Jenny asked and Buffy had to come up with yet another lie. She was with Angel all night and wished she could go back to that night.

"I got lost." Buffy stated but Jenny stood there not buying it.

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something from me." Jenny told her stepdaughter. "I demand to know what it is." And Jenny stood there waiting.

"Why don't you tell me so I can get back to sleep?" Buffy asked and Faith smiled she knew Buffy was with Angel and if she was this tired she figured things got interesting last night. She thought to herself go Buffy and hoped Angel was just as worn out.

"What about our breakfast?" Cordelia asked Buffy. She needed to make breakfast and they were running late. The queen had sent a message asking to meet with Jenny and Cordelia so they had to get going. Buffy looked to her stepsister and sighed.

"You have two hands. Make it yourself." Buffy simply replied and Jenny and Cordelia looked at each other not believing that she said that. Buffy was playing it off as if she was ill so she could get another hour or two of sleep.

"You lazy little leech!" Cordelia yelled at her and Jenny stood there and Faith as she stood in the back had a smile. Buffy was putting them in their places and Faith prayed she would be the new princess. That would be a slap to their faces.

Buffy managed a little more sleep and was outside getting buckets of water to boil so they could drink. All the while she thought about Angel and what he was doing. She had to sneak out and meet him. She needed to tell him but every time she went to it was nearly impossible to. He made it so hard and after last night being in his arms it did feel impossible. She was afraid of the reaction he would give her. He would have every right to be upset but she hoped he wouldn't be and understand why she did what she did. As Buffy set down a bucket Faith came running outside.

Faith couldn't stand it that Jenny and Cordelia were going to use Buffy's mother's dress for the masque. It was Buffy's to wear not Cordelia's.

"Mistress, you'd better get in here quick." Faith came running up to Buffy. Buffy went to wipe her hands and Faith grabbed one of her hands and took her inside. There was so much deception in this house it was now getting petty and ridiculous. Faith calmly walked into Jenny's room pretending she had nothing to do with this. And then Buffy followed looking in and saw the silver gown out of its chest and the slippers on the bed. Jenny held the dress up to Cordelia and Cordelia had a huge smile. Then Jenny turned around hearing footsteps and saw Buffy at the entrance.

"Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Jenny said smiling.

"What do you think you are doing?" Buffy asked and Cordelia looked up smiling.

"Trying on my dress." She stated like it was no big deal and Buffy's heart sank. That was not Cordelia's dress it was not even Buffy's it was her mother's. Buffy then walked into the room knowing things were starting to unravel.

"Do you think that after this morning I'd let you go anywhere?" Jenny asked meaning Buffy wasn't going to the masque and that's all Jenny wanted to do was find something wrong with Buffy to tell her not to go. Even if Buffy had been sick Jenny would have told her not to get sick and still punish her.

"Do you honestly think these games and intrigues are going to win you a crown?" Buffy asked Cordelia because that is what was happening. "To hunt royalty like some sport, it's disgusting!" And Faith couldn't agree more with Buffy. Faith then walked to her bed putting the dress on it and looked to Buffy.

"You're just jealous." Cordelia told Buffy. Actually it should be the other way around. If Cordelia knew what was going on between Angel and Buffy especially last night she would be jealous. Buffy then walked to the chest and picked up the slippers trying to defend her ground.

"These are my mother's." Buffy stated clearly hoping they would respect her and Cordelia smiled at her.

"Yes, and she's dead." Cordelia reminded Buffy and Faith gasped at hearing that. Buffy stood there for a moment and then some type of fire was lit inside of her. You can push Buffy around and she'll do the cleaning and the cooking but you will never insult her parents without suffering the consequences. Buffy marched right up to Cordelia and threw a punch. Cordelia was hit so hard she rolled on her back, across the bed, her feet went up over her head and she fell to the floor. She had to take a second to realize what had just happened. Jenny was stunned and Faith smiled.

"I am going to rip your hair out!" Buffy yelled and chased after her stepsister. Cordelia got up screaming knowing Buffy wasn't playing around this time.

"Mother!" Cordelia cried as Buffy chased her out of her room and down the stairs. Willow, Tara and Oz hear the commotion and came to see what was happening. Cordelia ran as fast as she could from Buffy. "Mother, do something!" Cordelia begged and she ran around the dining table and Buffy ran around the other side ready to tackle Cordelia and beat her up. Buffy had so much rage in her right now maybe because her stepmother and sister had beat her down so much over the years that enough was enough. Cordelia shrieked as she ran and then saw a book on the table near the fire place and grabbed it and held it over the fire. "Get away from me or so help me, God!" Cordelia yelled and Buffy stood still.

"No, Cordelia, don't!" Buffy begged and everyone gathered into the room seeing what was about to go down. "Put it down!" Buffy demanded.

"Give me the shoes!" Cordelia made her demands known.

"Put it down!" Buffy pleaded and then Jenny came over.

"Consider carefully, Buffy." Jenny warned her and Buffy looked to her stepmom and then to Cordelia as she held the book over the fire. "Your father's book or your mother's shoes. Though neither will save you from a lashing." Buffy had to give up one or the other. She was going to get a lashing but which one to save and tears watered in her eyes. Willow, Oz and Tara could not help nor could Faith as they were all at the mercy of Cordelia and Jenny. Buffy didn't want to betray her parents but which one to give up. She then handed Jenny the slippers but Cordelia was upset and still threw the book into the fire.

"No! No!" Buffy cried out and ran to the fire about to save the book but Jenny stopped her and it would part of her punishment to watch the book burn. Faith gasped and let a tear fall in that moment she realized just how awful her sister was. "No!" The book was in flames now as the pages burned and it felt like whatever she had left of her father was gone. "No, no!" The book was beyond salvageable now as Jenny let up her grip and Buffy watched it burn. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she felt dizzy and slowly slid to the floor. "No." Buffy was on the floor sobbing and Cordelia left and Willow, Tara and Oz rushed to Buffy's side but she shoved them away just like she did when her father died. Jenny left and Faith followed.

"Mother!" Faith called to Jenny but said nothing she didn't know what to say and Jenny walked away and Faith couldn't help but cry for Buffy and sat in a chair and sobbed in her hands. This wasn't fair. Buffy sat there watching the flames as the pages of Utopia were one with the fire. She wished she could get up and run to Angel. He would make it all go away; he could kiss the pain away.

Just as Jenny said Buffy was lashed for punching Cordelia. Buffy laid on her stomach as Faith had strips of cloths soaking in warm water. Buffy was given ten lashes and her back looked awful. They would heal but Jenny put a certain tip at the end of the whip that would cut deep and there would be a scar. It was Jenny's way of telling Buffy she was a servant. Faith rung out a cloth and placed it on Buffy's back and Buffy hissed at the pain and Faith fought a tear.

"Oh," Faith sat there not knowing what to do for her as she let the cloth sit on the wound hoping it would sooth it. "I'm so sorry Buffy if there was something I could do," Buffy shook her head meaning this was enough.

"I don't know what's come over me." Buffy stated.

"I know what it's called," Faith announced and place another cloth on the wounds. "You're in love." Faith said and Buffy fought back the tears knowing she had to tell Angel she couldn't wait any longer. He was going to announce her as his bride to be tomorrow night and then she would be exposed in public. And then Angel would be humiliated in front of his kingdom. She would not do that to him because she loved him. "Of course, I shall never forget the way Cordy's feet went up over her head like that." And they both giggled. "She should not have said that about your mother."

"Thank you." Buffy said as Faith continued to attend to her wounds. "Faith will you do something for me one last time?"

"Sure B what is it?" Faith asked.

Cordelia and Jenny were at the palace with the queen and Buffy's punch left Cordelia with a nice black eye the night before the masque.

"You really must let my doctor look at that." The queen insisted to Cordelia sounding concerned. "To think you saved that baby from a runaway horse." The queen said because that was the story Jenny and Cordelia gave her.

"It was a maternal instinct, Your Majesty." Cordelia played along and the queen smiled.

"I'm so sorry my son can't join us. He seems to have disappeared again." The queen stated and both Jenny and Cordelia looked shocked and disappointed. The masque was tomorrow and the prince and Cordelia have barely spoken a word to one another.

"Again?" Jenny asked and for some reason something wasn't right. She could feel it.

"Yes." The queen answered. "He was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn." The queen explained and Jenny sat there thinking.

"Well, it must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina." Jenny stated trying to sound interested and the queen shrugged and then she leaned forward.

"Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me." The queen started and both Jenny and Cordelia were interested. If this would earn them points and get Cordelia closer to Angel then yes she would help. "Do you know the Comtesse de Lancret?" The queen asked and Jenny's heard that name well the last part once before. "Apparently she's staying with a cousin, but nobody seems to know who." Jenny sat there for a moment.

"Joyce de Lancret?" Jenny asked and the queen shook her head no. "Elizabeth…de Lancret?" And then the queen's eyes lit up.

"Yes." The queen sounded happy to know that the girl making her son happy was real. "Oh, how wonderful. I was beginning to think she was a ghost." And Jenny laughed a fake laugh but on the inside she was fuming. How dare Buffy do this?

"No, I'm afraid she's been around for years. Yes." Jenny started and Cordelia looked lost not knowing what her mother was doing. "And um...staying with us, as a matter of fact. Isn't that right, darling?" Jenny asked to Cordelia and she nodded knowing she had to play along.

"Yes! Of course our cousin." Cordelia said but she was so confused right now. She had no cousins what was her mother doing?

"Whom you like to call Cinderella." Jenny added to answer Cordelia's confused face. Cordelia's blood started to boil. All this time that the prince wasn't around because he was with Buffy. Of all people he was with Buffy a servant. Cordelia stood up and walked away and started to scream. The queen had no idea what was happening as Cordelia was throwing a fit. Buffy won the heart of the prince and then she wondered what they have been doing. Did they kiss? Oh god if they kiss she wanted to kiss Angel she was supposed to kiss the prince not Buffy. After throwing her fit she came back and sat down calmly.

"Good heavens, child." The queen looked concerned. "Are you all right?" And Cordelia nodded.

"There was a bee." She answered and Jenny laughed a fake laugh knowing that was awkward.

Angel saw on stone alone reading Macbeth. Buffy forgot it last night and he was getting to the good parts. Plus it was a way to pass the time as he hoped Elizabeth would show. Buffy found the ruins and she's never been here she just knew the location. She looked around as the plant life took over. It was peaceful as the wind blew and it kicked up the leaves. She had to tell Angel today who she was and hoped he didn't do something that made her hold back. She however was sad one because she did lose her father's book and two she was about to say good bye to Angel.

Angel looked up and then saw Buffy in a red dress and smiled because she came. He closed the book and walked over to her as Buffy looked at the faded paintings on the ruin walls. She then heard someone and turned around and it was Angel.

"Hello." Angel said but Buffy did not smile.

"Hello." Buffy replied and Angel was concerned for her.

"Are you well?" He asked and she shook her head no. She was in pain both physically and emotionally.

"I fear that I am not myself today." She answered. Buffy fought the tears as she was about to tell him who she was but Angel reached out and took her hand. "There is something I must tell you."

"And I you." Angel said which made Buffy's heart race she knew what he wanted to tell her and she wanted to hear it but then to hear it and walk away it would break her heart. "Oh, here. Your book, you left it yesterday." And Buffy looked at the book and back up to him.

"Your Highness," Buffy started.

"Angel," He insisted but Buffy didn't have time for that.

"I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. There is much to say." Buffy was trying to gather her thought and Angel squeezed her hand.

"Come." And he led her further into the ruins. "I want to show you something." And they went into another section and Buffy looked around up to the sky where you could see patches of blue as the tree tops covered it. "I used to play here as a boy." Angel explained as they walked further in. "It was my father's most cherished retreat before the war." And Buffy looked around hearing the birds and the wind.

"It's beautiful." Buffy admitted looking around.

"I've measured my life by these trees starting here all the way up there. And still they grow." Angel was getting at something which made Buffy telling him the truth harder. "So much life to live...but I no longer imagine it alone." And Buffy's heart sank a man was about to propose to her. He was proposing but to a false person a liar.

"You're not making this easy." Buffy told him she had to tell him the truth but part of her wanted to hear those words, words she had not heard said to her in years.

"I have not slept for fear I would wake to find all this to be a dream." He admitted. For Buffy it was a dream and reality was about to step in. "Oh, last night, I had a revelation. I used to think, if I cared at all, I would have to care about everything and I'd go stark raving mad." He explained and Buffy stood there with her back to him fighting the oncoming tears. "But... now I've found my purpose." Buffy fought hard not to cry out of sadness and joy. "It's a project actually inspired by you." And then Buffy looked up and he was before her and he pushed some stray hairs aside to see her face more clearly. "I feel..." Angel paused and did that sweet smile. "The most wonderful...freedom."

"It wasn't me." Buffy tried to push this away and Angel cupped both her cheeks.

"It is you, it was all you." He looked to her green eyes and she looked to his brown eyes that were so deep she could lose herself in them like she did last night. "I've never felt like this for anyone and all I want to do is hold you and keep you safe. Elizabeth, you are unlike any courtier I have ever met. Tomorrow, at the masque I shall make it known to the world." He was going to make Buffy his princess. She fought harder now not to tremble and cry and crumble. How could she tell him now?

"Why did you have to be so wonderful?" Buffy asked and he smiled getting closer to her.

"Now, then," Angel started. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" And Buffy couldn't speak she couldn't do it. She couldn't break his heart even though hers was. A few tears escaped her eyes and Angel wiped them away.

"Simply that...last night was the happiest night of my life." Buffy said which was true it was and Angel smiled at her. If this all fails and falls apart at least she did have him even if it was just for one night she got to kiss him. Angel kissed her forehead and all she wanted to do was hug him and make time stop. Angel kissed down her face as Buffy stood there getting loss again. Then his lips found hers and she accepted. Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped her arms around her back and then the pain from the lashes shot through her body. She fought to ignore the pain and to kiss her last kiss to the prince but she could take it and pulled away. Angel could see it in her face there was pain and Buffy backed away as he held her hand wanting to pull her back to him.

"Don't leave stay here." Angel begged pulling her a little closer and she wished she could obey his wishes.

"I must go." And Buffy pulled away and started to leave.

"Elizabeth!" Angel called to her but she ran away and he knew something was wrong.

Buffy returned home holding Faith's red dress and was going to go about her chores when Jenny stood in front of her with Cordelia off to the side.

"Of all the insidious jokes, making your mother a Comtesse." Jenny started and the jig was up and Buffy knew it wasn't going to last but it was wonderful while it did. "It's almost as absurd as a prince frequenting a servant who sleeps with pigs."

"What bothers you more, stepmother?" Buffy asked Jenny. "That I am common, or that I am competition?" And Jenny stood there about to explode because Buffy was both. She was a commoner that won the heart of a prince and she was competition because Angel found her to be the best. Just an hour ago he announced she was the one he wanted to marry her. All in all it was a set deal but Buffy knew nothing was in stone.

"Where is the dress, Buffy?" Jenny asked and Buffy stood there.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy stated.

"The gown. The slippers?" Cordelia asked. "They were in my room and now they're gone. You hid them, I know it!" Cordelia accused Buffy but it was Faith who took the dress and hid it.

"Where did you put the gown, Buffy?" Jenny asked and Buffy stood there as her eyes watered up. She didn't know where the gown was but today everything was falling apart and she couldn't hold back her tears or emotions.

"Where are the candlesticks and the tapestries and the silver!" Buffy yelled at Jenny for the first time. "Perhaps the dress is with them!"

"You produce that gown!" Jenny demanded.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother's dress on that spoiled, selfish cow!" Buffy yelled and pointed to Cordelia. Cordelia's jaw dropped and Jenny stood there and then slapped Buffy across the face. Buffy held her face feeling dizzy.

"Hmm. Perhaps we can arrange that." Jenny said and grabbed Buffy and shoved her through the halls and down into the kitchen. Jenny then opened a door to the cellar and threw Buffy in. "Get in there." She shut the door and locked it. "Open this door," Jenny looked to Willow, Tara and Oz as she talked to them. "And you'll wish you never set foot here. Ladies, gather everything we can sell. We're going to town tomorrow." Jenny explained to her daughters.

"Mother... it's only a ball." Faith stated and Jenny turned around looking to Faith.

"Yes, and you're only going for the food." Jenny stated and left.

Angel met with his mother and she told him something he did not expect not in the least. He took a moment to clear his head and breathe. He looked out to the center garden of the palace and then back to his mother.

"Engaged?" Angel asked. "To a Belgian?" And the queen nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so." The queen answered and Angel shook his head no not believing it.

"Impossible, there has to be some mistake." Angel insisted Elizabeth would have said something of she was engaged.

"She was travelling by boat this afternoon. Baroness Jenny was quite reluctant to talk about it." The queen explained and Angel paced in anger.

"It's no wonder, with tidings such as these. If she was betrothed, she should have had the decency to tell me!" Angel yelled and the queen smiled.

"Would you have listened?" The queen asked.

"Of course not! I would have..." Angel then paused remembering Elizabeth's meeting this morning. She was trying to say something but he didn't let her. "Oh, God. How could I have been so blind? There I was, pouring my royal heart out and she was simply trying to bid me farewell." Angel felt robbed especially after last night.

"It is a strong woman who can keep her wits about her with you trying to steal her heart." The queen assured him and he nodded.

"Yes. And what a stupid thief I turned out to be." And he took off.

"Come now, Angel. Any choice is better than Spain!" She called out but Angel was seeing red and headed back into the palace. He went to his room and screamed. He fell in love but it wasn't what he thought. He fell hard for her too, held her, kissed her almost made love to her. He shared secrets that no one else knew about. And she was engaged and left. Angel fell to the floor feeling as though his heart was torn. This is why he distanced himself from women this very reason.

At the farm in the cellar Buffy sobbed in her hands. She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved him she could feel it but she lied and now it was over. It was all over.

_**Oh and things are going down. So Angel believes Buffy is engaged and left to be married. Buffy is locked away and now the ball is tomorrow? Whatever will happen? More to come hang tight thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	8. Wings

Chapter 8 Wings

_**A/N: Not going to say anything just read. **_

The day of the ball was here. For Cordelia it was exciting but for Angel and Buffy it was a loss. Angel could not announce he found the right woman because he was led to believe she was engaged. And Buffy was locked away anyways. Buffy needed to confront Angel about who she really was before he made a choice. He needed to hear it from her and her alone. But how to get her to the ball. There could be one way and Oz sought out Xander.

"Go to the Prince, tell him what's happened." Oz ordered Xander as he was in town waiting for Cordelia and Jenny to return from their shopping. Xander shook his head no to the command. He met the prince once and even in that small time he felt so little. Would the prince even recognize him? Would he want to see Buffy?

"Bu…but I'm nobody." Xander stammered to Oz as the man paced thinking. They had to stop Cordelia from becoming queen and get Angel and Buffy back together it was meant to be. But even if they weren't together at least he knew the truth. "The Prince would never see me." Xander gave his excuse and Oz scoffed and literally pinned Xander against the wall.

"You are her friend, Xander. She needs your help. The Prince needs to see her." Oz stated and Xander didn't know what to say.

"I…I cannot. Besides, my master has me working tonight." Xander explained his way out of it.

"Grow a set man." Oz let him go thinking what else they could do. "Then go to Giles." That was another option and Xander's eyes widen it was worse than seeing the prince. "Surely a painter can see another painter?"

"I am but an apprentice, and he is the greatest painter in the world. I could no sooner talk to God." Xander didn't know what to do and Oz pinned him against the wall again.

"For once in your life, man, be bold." Oz said and left as the he spotted Cordelia and Jenny with fabrics. Xander stood there going through what has been asked of him. He knew Buffy needed help but what could he do? To get close to either Giles or the prince he had to get into the ball somehow. By the direction of the sun it was pass noon and soon the palace court would be full.

Angel was in his room and he had been locked in there all day. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking how he let himself do that and to be so stupid. But he did fall for her and couldn't deny his feelings at all. But she was gone now. Angel stood up and walked to his mirror seeing himself. He has changed but now he questioned those changes. Were they still valid? Should he continue to improve even though it was all from a lie? Angel then looked down at his necklace with the wings. If only they were big enough to help him fly away from here. Angel reached over to grab his white tunic and get ready for the masque.

Buffy had stopped sobbing and from the window the sun last light's told her the day was almost done. She rested her head on the table not sure what the future was going to hold.

"B?" Faith asked and Buffy looked up and came to the door seeing her stepsister through the bared window. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Buffy assured her.

"It's not you should be going to the ball and be the he announces will be his princess not Cordelia. I'm so sorry for all this." Faith apologized.

"At least I got to have him even if it was just one night." Buffy told herself more than she told Faith. Buffy then left the door and went to sit back down and Faith turned away and sighed knowing it was going to be a very long night.

The first of the guests have arrived and Xander had no idea how to get in. He couldn't just walk up to the front gate and asked to see Giles or the prince they would just laugh and send him off. Xander walked around trying to think and then caught a guard well not even a guard but just a man in a royal uniform probably like a footman. So Xander started to follow him thinking of a plan. Xander headed up a ledge and watch the man hoping he would stop and he did and he tossed his some of the uniform aside and was about to urinate on the wall. Xander then saw a flower pot and knew what to do.

"Yoo-hoo!" Xander held up the pot and the man looked up and Xander dropping it and the man was knocked out. Xander rushed down from the wall to the man as he laid still. He was breathing but out cold. Xander then took the robes off and the beret from his head and dressed in it. "I am so dead, so dead. What I do for that girl."

At the manor Jenny was ready leave and Cordelia followed behind her. Cordelia wore a black dress with her hair pulled back and had peacock like feathers in it. Faith followed and she had a type of mask on and it was a horse. She knew it was her mother's sick way of making fun of her.

"I wanted to be the peacock." Faith stated Cordelia always got the prettier things. Jenny turned around and smiled at her.

"Faith, the horse is one of God's noblest creatures." Jenny assured her that the costume was ok. Faith rolled her eyes as the three were heading out the door.

"Why don't I just pull the carriage?" Faith asked and Jenny laughed thinking her daughter was being funny.

"If it will get us there any faster." Jenny commented and they were off. With Buffy locked away the prince would choose Cordelia, Jenny was so sure of it. Tonight would mark a beginning of a wonderful life of royalty. Jenny felt she had earned it.

At the palace Xander was asking around for Giles hoping to find him. Some people pointed him around and now he felt like he was going in a circle. The ball looked like it would be fun as there were decorations everywhere. Then Xander saw a group of people and walked up to them.

"I'm looking for Signor Giles." Xander stated and the man pointed to a man across the way. Xander stood there seeing him and felt his heart race. He was about to meet his idol and he slowly walked over to him. 'Keep calm, keep calm,' Xander repeated in his head as he got closer. The only thing that was off about this man was he looked more Asian than he anything but it didn't matter and the man turned to him and Xander smiled. "Signor Giles!" Xander said with a smile and then fainted. Giles just a foot away turned around hearing his name and looked down the boy and sipped his wine knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Yes?" Giles asked.

At manor Buffy sat quietly in the cellar not able to cry anymore. She wished to see him one last time. That or just go back to that night at the lake and just stay there. Willow and Tara were trying to unlock the door but Jenny took the key. Buffy sighed knowing it wasn't going to work as she sat there. She dreaded hearing that Cordelia would be the next in line to be queen in a matter of hours. Not only that but to lose Angel to her and a small tear managed to fall.

"Oh!" Willow screamed as picking the lock was not working. "Oh, Buffy, it's no use!" Buffy just sat there not caring it was over. While Willow and Tara tried Xander led Giles through the manor.

"Allow me." Giles stated and the two girls looked up and he removed the hinges off the door and Willow smiled as the door opened.

"Oh, brilliant!" Tara said and Willow smiled.

"Why, that was pure genius." She commented and Giles nodded and Xander smiled.

"Yes, I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door." Giles said smiling and walked in and Buffy stood up not believing Giles was here. Xander came in smiling and she giggled seeing Xander dressed up as royal guard. The two hugged and at least she got to see her friend.

"Xander," And then Buffy pulled away and then Giles came over seeing Buffy. She was not in the courtier robes but a servant dress.

"Oz said the Prince was expecting you." Xander stated and Buffy shook her head.

"He is expecting someone who does not exist." Buffy stated and looked to Giles. "Signore, my name is Buffy Anne Summers and I am but a servant." She introduced herself to the great artist and he smiled knowing her real name. It was a very different name but she was a very different person so it suited her well. Giles then put an arm around her and had her sit. He wanted to hear what was going on.

"I am the bastard son of a peasant. What does that matter?" Giles asked because so what if she was servant she was a person. Being great, noble or smart didn't mean you needed to be born from a rich blood line.

"I lied to him." Buffy admitted and Giles nodded but the way Angel looked at her if she explained he would understand. He had to he loved her.

"The Prince will understand." Giles assured her and Willow came over and grabbed Buffy's hand to pull her along.

"The night is young we must get you ready for the ball." She insisted and Buffy refused to get up as sat there. She couldn't face him not now.

"I do not wish to go." Buffy said and everyone was quiet. She looked so sad and lost.

"If you stay..." Tara started and Buffy looked up to her. "The Baroness wins." This was true, if Buffy steps in then she can at least postpone Cordelia getting the crown. Buffy was Cordelia's competition and hands down Buffy already won. They could tell Buffy had been crying and she was so exhausted from crying.

"How can I face him?" She asked lowering her head. Was their love actual love or was it built upon lies. Really all she lied about was her name. Her education, love of books, memories of her father, Angel being the first man to dance with and kiss all that was true. She was the same person.

"Because he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves." Giles answered. Angel if Buffy did not show up would wonder all his life about Buffy and it would eat at him. Even if this doesn't work at least he would know and there would be no guessing. Buffy looked up to Giles and smiled a little. He reminded her of her father. She had to go she had to finally tell him and get it off her shoulders.

"A bird may love a fish, signore but where would they live?" Buffy asked and Giles smiled.

"Then I shall have to make you wings." He answered and Buffy smiled and hugged him. So far everyone understood why she did what she did. She now hoped that Angel would too.

"Ooh, come on! No time to waste." Willow was rushing them out. "Tara, get the dress!" Willow sounded so excited as they all left to help Buffy get ready. Then Buffy pulled Giles back for a moment.

"There's a certain style I'd like the wings to be." She said remembering a necklace and Giles smiled meaning it's whatever she wanted.

Angel was in his room standing on his balcony letting the cool breeze hit him. He could hear the party going on and knew he had to face it. Angel sighed and then heard footsteps and turned around as his father was standing there with his royal robes, cape and crown along with holding his scepter. One day Angel would be wearing that crown and holding that scepter.

"I understand you wanted to see me." The king stated and Angel nodded.

"Yes, father I did." Angel said and the king walked over and the two stood side by side looking out into the night. The king knew why Angel was upset over this woman and he couldn't deny that he would be too.

"Listen, Angel." The king started. "Perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you...about the marriage contract." The king sighed. "I feel like I spoiled you over the years and you refused to take responsibility. I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life. I wish I could just do it for you. You seemed to be a bit... floundering." The king explained his concerns. "But in the last month the changes you have made are well beyond my expectations." Angel gave a faint smile. His father barely said anything remotely close to being proud of him so to hear this was something he longed for. "This university thing is a brilliant idea. We don't have to announce anything tonight..." The king was going to give Angel time to grieve over the loss of this woman before he tried again.

"I've made my decision." Angel told his father. The king nodded and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder for reassurances.

"Angel your mother and I married because of noble blood and nothing more. Overtime though she has become my companion and best friend. If you can find someone to love that can be more than a companion please do so. I want you to be happy." The king stated and Angel nodded.

At the manor Buffy was standing in front of a mirror shaking. She has never dressed like this before. Giles made sure the wings were secured and Buffy smiled they looked amazing. It was now time to leave and she headed outside. Giles offered her his carriage and she walked to it holding up the dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground and she climbed into the carriage. Willow and Tara couldn't stop smiling at the sight of her.

"She looks like a masterpiece." Xander commented as the horses trotted off.

"She looks like her mother." Tara added and smiled seeing the carriage ride off into the night. Giles smiled and knew he should be heading back but first Buffy told him that her friend was a painter so he needed to see his work.

"Come; let us see your paintings." Giles put his arm around Xander and he looked confused.

"Now?" Xander asked.

"When you're as old as I am now is all you've got." Giles answered but they only took a step.

"Wait!" Willow cried. "It's tradition." She stated and they all waited and Buffy once the carriage reached the gate she waved to them. Willow and Tara waved back smiling and held each other's hands tightly praying this would work. It had to work it just had too.

The festivities were caring on and to avoid the crowds Faith was at the food table. She was looking around for something to eat when she noticed another person was also dressed as a horse. It was William and she smiled. William smiled too seeing her. He thought Faith was very beautiful and watched her.

"Hey," Faith said and William picked up a carrot and bit it and then neighed like a horse and Faith laughed. "Easy there big guy." She started to flirt but then a fanfare of trumpets played. Faith left the food table knowing it was time to announce the new princess. Faith knew who it was and didn't care she just wished it was Buffy that's who it should be. Jenny and Cordelia held hands tightly and took in deep breaths.

"This is it, my darling." Jenny said as if her whole life led to this. While everyone quiet down Buffy got out of the carriage and a few royal guards were stunned seeing her as she walked to the palace.

"I hope she's the one." A guard whispered to another guard and he nodded. Buffy had to walk with confidence and she had to be strong as she came up with the speech to tell Angel who she was and why she did what she did.

The king stood up ready to announce who his son has chosen for a bride.

"Friends honored guests." The king began as Angel stood there wearing formal robes he was in white with a white cape held together by a gold chain. He had his sword at his side and the crown on his head. It was a smaller crown than his father but made of gold with diamonds on each point. One day his father's crown will be placed on him and then all of France will be his. "It gives us great pleasure on this festive occasion not only to honor Signor Giles, who seems to have disappeared..."

Buffy walked up the steps and stood there seeing the crowds of people hearing the king's speech. Her heart was racing and she hoped she looked good enough for Angel.

"But also to tell you of a long awaited decision." The king continued and Cordelia giggled with excitement ready to take her place by Angel's side. Angel didn't look at anyone he kept his eyes to the ground. He didn't want to look at anyone but to be king this was a step he had to take. Angel sighed as his father was about to call Cordelia's name and he looked to find her. "So, without further ado..."

"Breathe, just breathe." Buffy said to herself as she stood there waiting knowing he would see here.

"It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son..." But the king stopped as Angel placed his hand on his father shoulder and took another step forward. He looked pass the crowds to woman standing in silver. She was stunning as she stood there in the silk dress with wings. Angel then started to run towards her. She was here why was she here? But it didn't matter she was for a reason and that's all that mattered. Everyone parted for the prince as he ran to this woman. Cordelia and Jenny turned around and Cordelia almost broke down in tears. Faith saw Buffy couldn't help but smile and let a tear fall she looked so beautiful.

"Wow, B knows how to rock that dress." She said and William smiled. Angel stopped at the base of the steps looking up at a true angel. Then he recognized the wings they were the wings of his necklace. She had a mask painted on her face of a faint silver powered. Her hair was pulled up and twisted into two braids on the side of her head. The rest of her hair was loosely pinned up letting some of her blonde locks fall. Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well, well, well." Jenny whispered to herself seeing the prince about to fall all over himself. "What have we here?"

Angel looked up to Buffy as she stood there not knowing where to start. Angel was looking very handsome, she's never seen him where his crown before.

"My mother said you were getting married." Angel stated and Buffy looked confused as Angel slowly ascended to the top of the stairs so now he was eye level with her.

"She was misinformed." Buffy stated not understanding where he heard that. "But there is something I must tell you now, before another word is spoken." Buffy started.

"Then you're not engaged?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled as he looked so anxious waiting.

"No, I'm not." She answered and he sighed a breath of relief and then smiled at her.

"I was about to make the worst mistake of my life." Angel admitted because Cordelia would have been a huge mistake.

"Who is she?" The king asked to the queen.

"My guess would be the Comtesse de Lancret." The queen answered smiling and felt touched at the sight before her. Her son was in love.

"The who?" The king asked and the queen waved him off and enjoy the touching the moment. Angel then reached out and took Buffy's hand.

"Come. I want you to meet someone." He started to pull her along but she pulled back and he looked to her.

"Oh, I must speak with you." Buffy insisted she had to tell him. They couldn't go on like this and it was time for him to know.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes." Angel waved it off he was just so happy she was here this is what he wanted. Now he could announce to everyone this would be their future queen. She was smart and with her passion she would change this country. They could change the country together.

"No, wait, please." Buffy begged but Angel was already pulling her along. Everyone watched whispering wondering who this woman was that toke the prince's heart. Buffy held her dress as she walked.

"Your dress is so beautiful." Angel commented and she smiled at him. "You look beautiful tonight." He commented again.

"I try." Buffy said as they walked together towards the king and queen. They were excited to meet this woman who changed their son and made him happy.

"Oh, look, I invited the Gypsies." Angel pointed and Buffy smiled as a few of them waved to her and whistled for Angel as he picked well. But there was one person not standing for this and that was Jenny. She took Cordelia's hand and dragged her along.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked her mother as she was dragged along.

"Making you a princess." Jenny answered. She was not going to watch Buffy take the crown she didn't deserve it Cordelia did. Buffy was an orphan and a nobody. Jenny pushed herself out of the crowds and grabbed one of Buffy's wings. Buffy gasped as she was being pulled back and Angel turned around as he felt Buffy being pulled from him. Everyone gasped as Jenny ripped a wing off and threw it to the ground.

"How dare you!" Jenny yelled and Buffy started to tear up. It was not supposed to happen like this. Faith saw what was going on and rushed to Buffy's side to help and William followed.

"Madame, contain yourself!" Angel demanded he was getting very angry very quickly. He then pulled Buffy a little closer to him for protection.

"She is an impostor, Sire!" Jenny cried out and Buffy shook her head with tears.

"No!" Buffy protested but Jenny wasn't done.

"Her name is Buffy Summers. She has been my servant for ten years." Jenny explained and everyone gasped the prince fell in love with a servant? Servants only fall in love and marry other servants.

"A servant, Angel?" The king asked stepped forward. "Is this some kind of joke?" And Angel turned to his father not knowing what was going on. Maybe Jenny was mad that he did not choose Cordelia but she had no right to make false accusations.

"Baroness, you are on dangerous ground!" Angel warned her no one would threaten or accuse Elizabeth of anything not without proper evidence. He squeezed Buffy's hand trying to assure her she was ok.

"Ask her yourself!" Jenny insisted and the queen stood there taken back by all this. "She's a grasping, devious little pretender and it is my duty to expose her as the covetous hoax she is." Jenny finished and Buffy turned to Angel with tears.

"Tell these women who you are. Tell them!" Angel insisted and Buffy turned back to her stepmother and then she pointed to the king and queen.

"Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!" She demanded and Buffy turned back to Angel with tears now flowing.

"My God, it can't be true." Angel stated and Buffy said nothing. "Elizabeth?" He asked and the Faith arrived on the scene but she knew it was too late. Buffy stood there looking at Angel and knew it was time she couldn't get out of this one.

"Joyce," Buffy said. "Joyce Elizabeth de Lancret was my mother." Buffy confessed and Angel's heart sank. "I am what she says." Buffy stated and Angel slowly let go of her hand and took a step back feeling dizzy. Then it hit him the reason why he recognized her at court.

"The apple?" He asked. "That was you?"

"I can explain." Buffy assured him but he took another step back.

"Well, someone had better!" The king yelled out as everyone was quiet. Buffy wanted to tell him everything but he looked so cold and distance.

"First, you're engaged and now you're a servant?" He asked and shook his head. "I've heard enough." And then Angel turned his back on her and Buffy took a few steps forwards.

"Angel, please!" She begged but everyone gasped as someone called him by his name and not just anyone but a servant. Angel turned around as she stood there in tears almost trembling.

"Do not address me so informal, madam. I am a Prince of France and future king and you will address me as such." Angel stated with a look of anger on his face and Buffy broke down and took off running. The whole crowd gasped and the queen felt horrible for the young girl. Faith stood there with tears too. In her head this happened so differently this was something far from her dreams. Angel looked to Jenny and Cordelia as they stood there with that look knowing they caused this and were proud of exposing Buffy. Angel then left the ball he needed to punch a wall.

Buffy ran as fast as she could from this nightmare and then she tripped sobbing. She slowly got up feeling dizzy.

"Buffy?" A voice asked and she looked over seeing Giles. He had no idea what happened but something went terribly wrong. Buffy then took off running again not looking back. Giles chased after her but she was too fast. "Buffy!" He called and looked down seeing she lost her shoe and he picked it up.

Angel found a secluded place and sat on the ground. The events played over in his mind again and again. Seeing her cry like that it broke his heart. He wasn't sure if his heart could break anymore. That woman tore it to pieces. Giles searched the palace and then walked up some stairs and saw Angel sitting there brooding and looked like of you said the wrong thing he would kill you.

"What have you done?" Giles asked and Angel just looked straight ahead.

"I was born to privilege and with that come specific obligations." Angel explained.

"Horseshit!" Giles spat out and Angel looked up to him.

"You're out of line, old man." Angel stated.

"No, you are out of line." Giles shot back. "Have you any idea what she went through to get here tonight?" Giles asked and Angel turned away.

"She lied to me." Angel stated and Giles nodded.

"Of course she did would you have gotten to know a servant? She came to tell you the truth and you fed her to the wolves." Giles explained and Angel scoffed. "Buffy Anne Summers is her name," Giles started. If Buffy could not tell him what she came to tell him because he would not listen then Giles was going tell her story. "She lost her father at eight years and became a servant in her own home. She dressed up one day to save a friend. The coins you gave her Sire she used those to free a man so she would not lose a friend." Giles explained and Angel sat there. "She is everything you believe she is except she's missing a title but hell she has a better title than you." Angel stood up and turned his back. "Go ahead a run Sire." Giles said and Angel turned around and walked straight up to him.

"She lied to me!" Angel yelled and he paced. "If she cared at all she would have said something!"

"I bet she tried Sire but her heart was elsewhere." Giles explained. "She loves you Angel. She's broken laws to be here she had me make those wings because of a necklace you wear. I made her into an angel for you and you destroyed it all for the sake of a title." Giles sound disgusted.

"What do you know?" Angel asked Giles. "You build flying machines and walk on water. Yet you know nothing about life." Angel stated.

"I know that a life without love is no life at all." Giles answered.

"And love without trust? What of that?" Angel asked.

"Stop asking question and accept. You accept a woman for what stood for not for her title. She's your match, Angel." Giles was trying to convince Angel to be forgiving but Angel was too upset right now.

"I am but a servant to my crown..." Angel started. "I opened up my heart to woman who lied and waited until tonight to tell me in front of my kingdom. I have made my decision. I will not yield!" And then there was a sound of thunder and the air smelt of rain. Angel turned his back to Giles and Giles sighed. There was no getting through to him.

"Then you don't deserve her." Giles stated and took out the slipper and set it on the edge. "That girl deserve better more than what prince has to offer." And then Giles walked away leaving Angel to his thoughts. Angel turned around seeing what Giles had placed on the ledge and he saw the glass slipper. Then the rain started to fall and within seconds it pour. Angel reached out and touched the slipper and then took it in his hands. His knees went weak and he slid to the ground and let out silent sobs as he held the slipper.

Buffy ran through the woods and the rain caught her. She was crying the whole way home and now even more because her mother's dress was ruined. She saw the manor ran to the front door but could not go in. She clutched her slipper and sat on the step to the entrance of the manor. She lost the other shoe and sobbed over it. Her mother's dress was ruin, she lost a slipper but more than that she lost Angel. She knew he would not speak to her again and her heart ached and she felt like she was dying. Buffy looked up to the night sky as the rain fell. There were no stars out and she felt alone so alone.

At the palace the party was over and what had happened that night would be the talk of tomorrow. Angel walked into his room soaking wet from the rain and he took off his cape letting it fall to the ground. He started to change out of the royal robes and found a fresh pair of pants and put them on. He then looked down to the necklace and held the wings. And then he looked to the glass slipper on the ground and picked it up and sat on the edge of his bed staring at the shoe. What was he going to do? Angel then place the shoe on the nightstand and for some reason his mind took him back just a few nights ago when he was with Elizabeth no Buffy by the lake.

Why couldn't he just go back and stay there? He could remember what she felt like under him and how he held her close keeping her warm. She was cold now she had to be because he knew she ran home and caught the rain. Angel then buried his face into his hands asking so many questions.

Buffy walked into the manor drenched and she made her way upstairs to her room. She changed out of the wet dress and started to shiver from the cold. The attic held little to no heat and she went to put on a servant dress. Then she looked up seeing little droplets of water coming through the roof. She then started to sob and crawled into her bed and curled up into a little ball and cried. Her heart hurt as she would cry herself to sleep and she shivered wishing her father was here to comfort her. She would read Utopia but the book was gone. Everything was gone.

_**So Angel did not accept but then again Buffy didn't have a chance to explain herself. And then Jenny was just awful. So now what? Well sorry to say but it's going to get a little worse. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	9. Confiteor

Chapter 9 Confiteor

_**A/N: So this is a…chapter where when you thought it couldn't get worse it does. So I will begin to run and let you read. **_

Three days had gone by from that awful night. Buffy was outside doing her chores and trying to forget about the prince. When she was alone she cried but it was slowly getting better maybe. Jenny walked the grounds to find Buffy and she did.

"I have it on good authority," Jenny started and Buffy sighed rolling her eyes she didn't want to hear that woman's voice. Jenny then picked at a tree was she was speaking to Buffy. "That before your rather embarrassing debut the Prince was about to choose Cordy to be his bride." She gloated and Buffy ignored her and started walking. "Men are so fickle, aren't they? One minute, they're spouting sonnets and the next you're back to being a hired help. I must say, I've never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores."

"What makes you think I do any of this for you?" Buffy asked and Jenny got in front of her.

"Well, my, my, my. Aren't we feisty this morning?" Jenny asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Let me pass." Buffy demanded.

"You've brought this on yourself." Jenny reminded her but Buffy didn't want to hear it.

"I have work to do." Buffy stated.

"Let the others handle it." Jenny wanted to talk to Buffy. Buffy shoved her stepmother aside and kept walking and then turned around.

"Don't you understand?" Buffy asked. "You've won! Go and move into your palace and leave us be!" Buffy demanded and started walking ad Jenny followed her.

"You are not my problem anymore." Jenny stated and Buffy turned around feeling the tears again.

"Is that what I am?" She asked. "Your problem? I have done everything you've ever asked me to do!" Buffy yelled at Jenny. Jenny just stood there showing no emotion. "And still you've denied me the only thing I ever wanted."

"And what was that?" Jenny asked and Buffy shook her head and wiped a tear away.

"What do you think? You are the only mother I have ever known. Was there a time even in its smallest measurement that you loved me at all?" Buffy asked. The last time someone told her that they loved her was her father before he died and that was it. She has never heard the words _'I love you'_ together since. Angel didn't even say it to her she could tell he wanted to on several occasions.

"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" Jenny asked and that answered Buffy's question and she nodded with tears and walked away wiping the tears. There was no one who loved her well of course Willow, Tara, Oz, Faith and Xander but she wanted more. She wanted to feel it and when she was with Angel she could feel it. Or when her father held her that's when she felt it too. Buffy finished wiping the tears away and then Willow came running up to.

"Buffy!" Willow looked happened and then saw Jenny. "My lady, come and see! It's back, all of it!" And Willow took off running and Buffy went after her. There was a carriage of their stuff and men were removing it and putting it back into the house. Buffy looked confused as to why this was happening. Willow and the other's weren't concerned they were just happy it was back. Then a man turned around and it was Riley and he smiled.

"Ah, Monsieur Finn," Jenny said as she walked up and Buffy looked to her stepmother still confused. "Right on time." Jenny smiled and Riley smiled and nodded.

"It's all here, Baroness right down to the very last candlestick." Riley stated and Buffy scoffed and looked to Jenny. She's already upset the last few days have been an emotional rollercoaster but this. To sell off her father things especially to him that just made Buffy angry. She would put up with Jenny and Cordelia's attitude, she'll take the prince's rejection but no one touches her father's things. They belonged here in the manor. Not only that it told her that Jenny did not care about her father she just wanted the manor.

"Father's books? His paintings? You sold them to him?" She asked just to be sure hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes and now they're back." She said it was her way of getting the money she needed. But soon Angel would come for Cordelia so the house needed to look full again. "I couldn't have us looking like paupers when the King arrives." She explained and Buffy shook her head and looked to Riley.

"Thank you, Monsieur. This means the world to us." Buffy said through her teeth and Riley smiled.

"I'm a businessman, Buffy not a philanthropist." Riley told her and Buffy looked confused but then again she didn't care who Riley was. Riley then looked to Jenny smiling and Jenny smiled back.

"I don't understand." Buffy admitted and Riley smiled. He wouldn't just give back their stuff not without some type of payment.

"I couldn't have you around distracting the Prince now can I?" Jenny asked and Buffy looked to her not quite understanding what was happening. But something told her to start running.

"The Baroness and I have come to uh an arrangement." Riley stated and Buffy looked to her stepmother and her eyes widen now understanding what they were doing and what Jenny meant that Buffy was no longer her problem.

"You, for all this although I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal." Jenny said with a smile and two men came walking up to Buffy and she dropped the basket she was holding and went to run. One man grabbed her and she yelled.

"No! No!" Buffy yelled trying to fight her way out sobbing as Riley stood there. Jenny walked away and went inside. Willow, Tara and Oz heard the screams and came running out and saw Buffy fighting off two men. Buffy punched one man in the face and he let her go and she went to run but the second man grabbed her and picked her up and she kicked fighting to get free.

"No!" Willow cried and jumped on a man. Oz went up to another man punched him. He then went to run to help Buffy.

"Buffy!" Oz yelled and a man tackled him to the ground and held him down. Faith came running out and saw what was happening as Buffy fought to break free as one man held her around the waist and the other held her hands. Faith let a tear fall and slid on the wall down to the floor. Buffy screamed no, she didn't want to be taken from her home as she was being carried to the carriage. Then she screamed for the only person she could think of.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help! Daddy!" She begged and hoped he would save her from beyond the grave. Then she screamed out another name. "No! Angel!" She was putting up one hell of a fight to stay. The men shoved her into the carriage and slammed the door. Riley was in the carriage and Buffy scooted as close to the door as possible as Riley took out some shackles and bound Buffy's hands and feet so she couldn't run. Buffy sat there crying as she was broken.

Angel sat at the monastery in the library where he took Buffy not that long ago. He sat on the steps where they first started to read Macbeth together. He still had the book and it was in his room along with the shoe. The monks were chanting as he sat there. He should be at peace here but he was filled with turmoil and grief. If you were not at the masque you would have thought he lost someone and to a degree he did. What Angel didn't know was that his dream of Buffy being taken was happening. She was being taken away and he had no idea. Servants if sold can be hard to track depending on the contract made. For Buffy the sale was never made it went under the table meaning Buffy would never be found. Angel didn't know this and thought she was still at the manor.

Angel stood up and walked down the stairs and to the other side and then he saw the cross that Buffy looked upon. Angel then walked towards it as there were some monks in the pews praying. Angel then stood before the cross that so many people looked to for hope. Prayer was something Angel didn't do a whole lot of. But right now he prayed that if there was a God to show him something because he was lost. Why was he so mad? The only thing she lied about was her name. It wasn't entirely because he was lied too it was because he opened his heart up hoping it would be perfect and he didn't know how to take the pain. Angel then sat in a pew in silences. He doesn't go to church not these days and for a prince in this time it was a little odd. Angel didn't see the point sometimes.

Angel listened to the chanting as this is what they did all day. The monks chanted prayers and hymns. There were a few they chanted several times throughout the day. At the beginning of the day, at noon and at the end of the day they gathered together and prayed the rosary. Angel knew all the prayers but he didn't pray them he hasn't in years. He wanted to find something here but he didn't know what he was looking for. The last month he was on some type of track but now it stopped. Was he doing it all for a woman? Angel sighed trying to think but all he could think about was the servant Buffy.

"Seat taken?" A voice asked and Angel looked up and it was William. Angel shook his head no and William sat next to his Sire. "I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through because I can't. But to be honest it does pain me to see you like this Peaches." Angel avoided eye contact with his friend and looked straight ahead mostly because his eyes were red from crying his own tears. "My advice is to forgive because you won't find another girl like her." Angel lowered his head. He knew it was true but why did he feel like this? Why was it hard to let go. The answer was he was the prince and everything was handed to him. But this time he had to face something alone and he hasn't done that.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked.

"The name Summers sounded familiar to me." William started. "So after the awful dance I went to our records. Summers is well was a very, very rich family." Angel looked over to William, if they were rich why was Buffy a servant? "The manor has been around for a while and the last living Summers according our records died ten years ago." Angel's face turned from sorrow and disappear to now wondering as he was thinking. If Buffy was a Summers and the records said the last one died ten years ago then which was true. "I can do some more digging Peaches." Angel shook his head no.

"Leave whatever you found and I'll look." Angel said and William nodded.

"Already on your desk Peaches." William said as he got up and genuflected and left the pew. Angel sat there alone again thinking.

Buffy arrived at Riley's place still bound. A man escorted her to the huge estate and inside. The place seemed so cold and distanced unlike her home that held history. Riley led Buffy and the other man and showed her a room.

"This is yours." Riley said and unlocked the chains and Buffy walked into her new room. "Tomorrow the work begins." Riley shut the door leaving Buffy there. She went to open the door but it was locked and she sighed. She walked over to the bed and sat down as now she was completely alone. She was sold like a piece of livestock. She didn't know where she belonged anymore. The only thing to keep going was the memories of her father and the memories of Angel and that was it. She could relive those in her mind with the two men she loved. But they weren't here to save or protect her. She was on her own and now she had to survive.

Angel continued to listen to the chanting of the monks and then smelt something. He turned around and saw a monk with a incense boat and saw the smoke rising from it as he swung the incense boat back and forth. _'Confiteor Deo omnipotenti beatæ Mariæ semper Virgini, beato Michaeli Archangelo,' _Angel heard them and knew what they were saying and he looked back to the cross. _'Beato Ioanni Baptistæ, sanctis Apostolis Petro et Paulo, beati Patri nostro Benedicto, omnibus Sanctis, et tibi Pater, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere.'_ Angel could hear them getting closer. _'Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.'_ Angel then could see Buffy in his mind. _'Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, beatum Michaelem Archangelum, beatum Ioannem Baptistam, sanctos Apostolos Petrum et Paulum, beatum Patrem nostrum Benedictum, omnes Sanctos, et de Pater, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum.'_ Angel then waited for the end of the prayer. _'Kyrie Eleison. Christie Eleison. Kyrie Eleison.'  
_  
The monks behind him then started to chant something else in Latin as they walked slowly. Angel sat there trying to find some piece but in order to find it her needed to accept Buffy's apology even if they couldn't be together. The monks had just chanting about forgiveness; was that something telling him to find her and forgive. Now because Angel did not choose a bride he was to marry the princess of Spain. Yesterday he told his father that he was ready to accept his duties and role as a prince and a future king. Angel stood up a new man ready to for his role as king and left the pew. He walked past the men who chanted blessing the place. As he walked out he saw a book on a stand, Utopia.

_**Will Angel forgive Buffy even thought there really isn't much to forgive? Angel has accepted in marrying the princess of Spain. So what's next? More to come and getting to the end of the story. I know it seemed rather quick but it was so much fun to write. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**English translation to the prayer: **__**I confess to Almighty God, to blessed Mary ever Virgin,  
to blessed Michael the Archangel, to blessed John the Baptist,  
to the holy Apostles Peter and Paul, to our blessed Father Benedict,  
to all the Saints, and to you, Father, that I have sinned exceedingly in thought, word and deed: through my fault, through my fault, through my most grievous fault. Therefore I beseech blessed Mary ever Virgin, blessed Michael the Archangel, blessed John the Baptist, the holy Apostles Peter and Paul,  
our blessed Father Benedict, all the Saints, and you, Father,  
to pray for me to the Lord our God.  
Lord have mercy on us. Christ have mercy on us. Lord have mercy on us.**_


	10. The Prince in Love

Chapter 10 The Prince in Love

The day of the royal wedding was here. Buffy was told that Angel was getting married and she when she was alone broke down but who was she kidding he wouldn't marry her not a commoner. Angel was in his chambers getting ready for his big day. He looked to the mirror as he fixed himself up. Then he looked to his desk seeing the papers William left for him. He did not sit down and read them he was so busy with this wedding. He was not excited for it but to get it together within a matter of days it took all his time.

Angel walked over to his desk as he tied on his cape and picked up the documents. He skimmed through it for a moment thinking. Then he saw his wing necklace on the desk. The people were waiting for him so he wasn't going to make them wait and when he had the time he would thoroughly read the documents. Angel reached for the necklace and put it on tucking it under his tunic. Angel looked to the mirror and placed the crown on his head.

The church was full as the wedding was about to begin. Jenny and Cordelia came to the wedding dressed in black in morning that the prince was getting married. Faith rolled her eyes as the two cried seeing their dreams dashed. Angel came into the church walking by himself looking straight ahead to the altar.

'_Fly,'_ Buffy's voice said in his head as he made his way down the walkway slowly as his long cape trailed behind him. He looked to the altar where a priest waited. Angel felt like he had tunnel vision as he walked. He wondered what it would be like if he was marrying Buffy. The day would be more joyous. But he wasn't marrying Buffy he was marrying a princess. Angel neared the altar and stood at the first step and waited for his bride. Angel looked up seeing his parents. Both the king and queen especially the king had a different picture of this day. Angel waited and then he saw Buffy in his mind again and she smiled _'__I use to be able to name them all'_ And he remember the night on the lake holding her.

The princess of Spain then came in with her maids. She was in tears as she did not want this. The king and queen of Spain stood up along with the king and queen of France. Angel waited for her and he dreaded this but he was accepting his role now. It was time to grow up and start acting like a king his father would not live forever. _'They're defined by their status as you are, yet it is not who they are.' _Why was he hearing her? He did miss her voice as she always sounded happy. _'Utopia was the last book he brought home.'_ And he saw that book on a stand just days ago. Angel heard crying as the princess came up and stood next to him. Angel was hurting but this lady seem to be going a little over board. Angel held out his hand and she took it and they walked up the steps together and then stood before the priest.

"Dios, perdon!" The priest started making the sign of the cross to open the ceremony. "In nomine Patris Et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." The princess cried even more now as it started. Angel was now getting uncomfortable. Yeah he didn't want to do this either but this woman was really crying and it was a little dramatic.

"Amen." Everyone chanted and then Angel slowly knelt down with the princess as it sounded like she was choking and then she let out a huge sob and cried uncontrollably. Angel sat there thinking as he saw Buffy's smile and he started to smile too. He realized what she had done and he has yet to meet someone who has done such a noble deed. She was not a noblewoman by name but she was better than most people out there. The princess was crying and hyperventilating now and Angel looked over and started laugh. Everyone looked at each other as he laughed, he shouldn't be laughing. His mother looked angry as her son laughed. Everyone in the church looked at each other wondering what was going on. Angel then turned to the princess taking both her hands and standing up as she sobbed. He lifted her vale so he could see her better and smiled as she cried and started to explain something.

"No, por favor, no, por favor! No te cases conmigo!" The Spanish princess was explaining and Angel smiled at her.

"Madame, Madame," Angel calmed her down smiling at her. "I know exactly how you feel." Angel stated and leaned in and kissed her cheek and a man from the crowd stepped forward. The princess looked at the prince and smiled understanding and she ran down the steps smiling to the man.

"Don Pepito! Don Pepito!" She jumped into the man's arms and hugged him. Jenny and Cordelia smiled and hugged too meaning they still had a chance. Angel untied his cape and left the church. The king and queen looked at each other knowing they should be upset at their son but they weren't and then they looked to the king and queen of Spain as they began to argue.

"Si, pero me da verguenza." The king argued to the queen. Francis and Marie looked to them smiling.

"And I thought I had problems." Francis added as they watched the argument.

"Que verguenza! Es tu culpa!" The queen of Spain said.

Es la tuya!"The king of Spain shouted back. Francis and Marie started to laugh at this and were glad about Angel's choice. When he finds the right woman then he will marry. Angel ran outside and looked around. He needed to head to the manor and then saw a man. He didn't know who he was but he was the man that Buffy saved and ran over to him.

"Where is she?" Angel asked the man.

"The Baroness?" Oz asked and Angel shook his head no. The Baroness would be the last person he wanted to see.

"Eli…" Angel stopped himself that was not her name. "Buffy, where' Buffy?" He asked. Buffy was an odd name but unique just as unique as she was. Oz looked crushed and Angel knew something wasn't right.

"She has been sold, Sire." Oz answered and Angel's heart sank.

"Sold?" Angel asked she could have been sold anywhere by now. "To whom?" He had to know and then Faith came over to him followed by William.

"Riley Finn, Your Highness." Faith said. "It was an under the table kind of deal." Which meant Buffy was never to be found again. "Just after the masque." Faith added so it was recent. Angel nodded thinking. He was no longer mad just angry that she was sold. He was ready to go to the manor and get her but now that he knew she was sold it made him angry especially at Jenny. Now even though he didn't read those documents William found all the way through there were some things that stood out.

"Faith?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you." And she smiled. "Tell no one we have spoken. For all shall reveal itself in due course." Angel then looked to William. "Come, William. There is much to be done." Angel took off and William followed looking back at Faith as he left.

"Where are we going Sire?" William asked as he caught up with Angel.

"Those documents I want you to give them to Giles." Angel stated and William nodded. "If what I think is happening Buffy should have never been a servant in the first place."

"What do you think is happening?" William asked.

"Someone's lying at that manor and it's not Buffy." Angel answered as they continued to walk. "Where does this Riley Finn live?" Angel asked.

"Uh I believe he's on the outskirts of town" William answered. "Sire you can't just walk in there and take her. She's his." And then Angel stopped dead in his tracks looking to William and William knew he said something wrong.

"She belongs to no one she is not property." Angel made it clear. "I lost her once and I'll be damned if I lose her again." Angel then walked away to prepare to get her back. William smiled as he watched Angel leaving _'He's finally a man.'_

Buffy walked the halls of her new home very depressed now. She was just doing the basics of living which included sleep, eat and wash up. She carried a bundle of swords as she walked but it was hard to walk as she was in shackles again. Buffy thought about Angel and how he should be married by now. It was over and she had to move on but she would not accept Riley as a master. She will escape from here. She wasn't sure where she would run to but she would run. Buffy walked up to a door and knocked on it.

"Enter!" It was Riley's voice and Buffy opened the door and walked in and headed to the long table with the swords. "Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons." He commented as Buffy shuffled in and then set down the swords on the table. "I'd remove them if only you'd promise not to run away again." He said and Buffy stood there. He finally had the woman he always wanted and he would have his way with her soon.

"I have no reason to stay." Buffy stated and he smiled and walked up to her.

"You belong to me now." Riley reminded her as in he did buy her but not to free her. He bought her because she refused to take him. Riley did get what he wanted and now he had Buffy. She would grow to like him and he just needed to give her some time.

"I belong to no one least of all you." Buffy made it clear to him and Riley smiled. He loved her spirit and her passion. It was a good thing the prince refused her and he felt that the prince was missing out. The prince's loss was Riley's gain in his mind.

"Oh, I do wish you'd reconsider my offer." Riley brought it back up. The offer was to marry him. Of course Buffy would not do such a thing. If she married him then she would get his land and everything. The only good that came out of it would be his wealth but to get it he needed to kill him. Could Buffy kill someone? Well if it's Riley then maybe.

"I would rather rot." Buffy answered and turned her back to him and Riley smiled and walked up to her and faced her.

"I had a horse like you once." Riley explained as Buffy didn't even look at him. "A magnificent creature. Stubborn, just like you. Wilful to a fault." And Buffy turned around again. He was making advances to her and she knew what he wanted to do. "It, too, just needed to be broken." And then he reached out and grabbed some of her hair. Buffy's heart started to race as he moved a little closer.

"You will maintain your distance, sir." Buffy warned him but Riley kept sniffing her hair. He wanted her so badly and he was going to have his way right now.

"Oh, you didn't say please." Riley was trying to sound seductive and Buffy had enough. She reached behind her and found Riley's dagger and took it out and turned it around pointing the weapon to him. He held his hands up as she stood there.

"Please." Buffy said she had enough. Her heart was broken, her soul worn. In the last few days so much has happened and this was the breaking point.

"I could hang you for this." Riley warned her but she knew he was bluffing because he wanted her. He wouldn't kill her.

"Not if you are dead." Buffy added and he smiled.

"I do love your spirit." And then he grabbed her hand holding it and leaned in to kiss her and to press her against her will. He will have his way with her. But Buffy full of anger shoved him away and then slashed the dagger and the blade ripped through Riley's cheek. Riley cried in pain and grabbed his cheek. Buffy went to the table and pulled out a sword and held it up to Riley as he backed away and then sat in the chair.

"My father was an expert swordsman, Monsieur." Buffy started. "And he taught me a trick or two. Now hand me that key, or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel to nose." Buffy threaten him and Riley sat there and pulled a key from his pocket. Buffy didn't flinch and stood there. Riley would like to believe she was bluffing but her eyes said no she was ready to strike at him. Riley then held the key out to her.

"Your freedom my lady." Riley held the key and Buffy snatched it but to be sure that Riley understood how serious she was she stabbed the dagger into his hand. The blade went through his hand all the way to the other side of the arm rest of the chair. Riley screamed in pain as Buffy then unlocked her shackles and ran away leaving Riley there. She didn't care she was free. But where to go? She had nowhere to go.

Angel saw Finn's place and rode up. He hoped Buffy was ok and that Finn would corporate. Angel came up to the huge house and dismounted his horse. He came alone because this was something he had to do alone. Then as he ran to the house he saw Buffy walk out. Buffy was free and now she was making her way off this property and when she looked up she saw Angel. She stopped for a moment and then walked slower avoiding eye contact as Angel ran towards. Buffy tried to fix her hair a little but he was now seeing her true self. She wasn't in a beautiful dress with her hair done up. She was in a servant dress that was warn and dirty with her hair down, her hands were dirty, her face was dirty she was the perfect image of a servant. She could try to freshen up but it was useless as now Angel was just a few feet from her.

"Hello." Angel said as it was awkward between them. Buffy looked up at him afraid to speak.

"Hey," Buffy managed to say and the silence fell between them. "What are you doing here?" She asked this was far place for a prince plus wasn't he supposed to be getting married or married already.

"I uh...I came to rescue you."Angel answered and Buffy looked shock.

"Rescue me? A commoner?" Buffy asked and walked passed him. She couldn't look at him.

"Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness." Angel stated and Buffy turned around and his face said it all he looked so hurt and sincere. "I offered you the world, and at the first test of honor I betrayed you." He admitted and Buffy backed away and then started to walk away. "Please, Buffy." Angel would get on his knees and beg if he had to but Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Say it again." She asked and Angel stood there.

"I'm sorry." Angel repeated and Buffy shook her head no with a small smile.

"No, the part where you said my name." She told him and he did that sweet half smile.

"Buffy." He repeated her name again and her smile grew a little more and her eyes water just a little. Elizabeth was a beautiful name but she like hers it was different. But to hear Angel say it, it made it better. Angel then walked closer to her as she stood there. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe?" Angel then pulled out the glass slipper Buffy lost. Buffy's eyes widen seeing it thinking she had lost it for good.

"Where did you find that?" Buffy asked looking up to him.

"She is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost her." Angel asked and Buffy shook her head and started to sob and found a small mound to sit on.

"It belongs to a peasant, Your Highness who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life." Buffy cried and Angel knelt down before her.

"Yes, I know Buffy, I know. And the name's Angel, if you don't mind." He reminded her and she managed a small smile. "I know what you did Buffy and why. No one that I have known would have done something like that. You are so amazing that I can't wrap my head around and how lucky I am to have found you even if you chucked an apple at my head." Buffy smiled a little. "But I am ever grateful for that day." Then Angel reached for Buffy's foot. "I kneel before you not as a prince but as a man in love." He then took of her shoe and tears ran down Buffy's cheek. "I've fallen in love with you. But I would feel like a king..." He place the old shoe aside and Buffy was crying a little more. "If you, Buffy Anne Summers would be my wife." And then he slipped on the glass slipper. Buffy then cried even more and buried her face in her hands as Angel waited. She then looked up to him and leaped into his arms.

Angel embraced her and picked her up and they kissed each other wildly. Angel spun her around as he held her and Buffy giggled as he placed kisses on her cheek and down her neck. Finally he set her down and leaned in for another kiss that was full of passion. Now she could truly be herself and she got loss in his kisses. Angel then swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms and walked over to his horse. She climbed on and he got behind her and he rode off leaving this place.

Angel helped Buffy off the horse and took her hand and they walked to the palace and her heart raced. She neared the huge palace and followed Angel in and looked around. Angel loved the look on her face seeing the place as she had a child like wonder when seeing something so new. She followed Angel and they went into the throne room where the king and queen were. But before they went in Buffy pulled him back and she looked nervous.

"Will they like me?" Buffy asked and he smiled.

"They'll love you." He assured her and they walked into the throne room together.

"Mother, father," Angel started and the two looked up and Buffy stayed behind Angel. "I want you to meet Buffy Summers." Angel then pulled Buffy up to the front and she stood before the king and queen and she did what she was taught to do and bowed and the queen smiled and walked over to her.

"You are now royalty dear," The queen started and had Buffy stand up. "You will never bow to anyone." Buffy managed a smile. "Those eyes such pretty eyes." The queen commented. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and into your chambers." Then a few women came out and escorted Buffy away. Angel stood there watching and she looked to him wanting to stay with him but the look on his face said everything was going to be fine.

Buffy sat in a tub of hot water. She's hasn't taken a hot bath since she was a little girl. There were rose petals in the bath with some bubbles as Buffy sat in it washing away everything. Then a woman came with towels.

"Hello my lady I'm Winifred but you can call me Fred." She had a bubbly aura and Buffy smiled at it. "I will be assisting you." Fred then held out a towel and Buffy got up and wrapped the towel around her and Fred walked her to the wall and put a robe on Buffy made of silk. Buffy took the towel and started to dry her hair as she followed Fred. "This will be your room until you and the prince get married." Fred said and Buffy saw the plush bed and the roaring fire. On the bed was a dress and she smiled. "If you need anything let me know." And Fred left her and Buffy looked around.

After putting on the simple yet elegant nightgown Buffy got on the bed and smiled how she sank a little in it. It was so soft and cozy she could fall asleep in right now. Buffy then stood up on the bed smiling and couldn't help but jump a little. Angel went to check on her and he walked in and smiled. He leaned against the entrance way and watched her. The sun had set a while ago so now Angel was dressed for bed. It was a very long day for the both of them. Buffy then turned around and smiled and then sat down on the bed as Angel walked in.

"Like it?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"Very much." Buffy answered looking around.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Angel asked and Buffy sighed a little as Angel walked into the room and sat on the bed and Buffy sat next to him.

"I wanted to feel like a real girl for once. Dress up you know be a noblewoman the kind you fancy." Buffy answered and Angel laughed a little. "What?" Buffy asked.

"Honestly?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "I hate the noblewomen." And Buffy nodded slowly with a smile.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've always found them to be incredibly dull morons the most of them." Angel explained and Buffy listened. "I've always wished I could meet someone new…and exciting." Angel then looked to Buffy "Interesting." And she smiled a little and scooted closer.

"Really? Interesting how?" She asked and Angel smiled as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I think you know." Angel answered and Buffy nodded.

"Still I had a really hard day so you probably tell me." Buffy stated and Angel smiled nodding.

"You're right I should." Angel smiled and started to lean in.

"Defiantly." Buffy added and closed her eyes and he kissed her and pulled her close. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck closing the gap. Angel then pulled away and his eyes looked so lovingly at her. He then reached around behind him and then unclasped the chain of his necklace and then brought it over to Buffy. He put it on her and she looked down at it as he clasped the chain back together. Buffy the held the wings in her hands and looked up to Angel. "I love you." He said and her heart raced he said it and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and almost choked on the words and Angel leaned in and kissed her with more passion this time and brought her closer.

Buffy laid in the soft bed and she should be able to fall asleep but couldn't. She was wide awake and she sat up and tossed the covers off of her and left her room. Buffy walked just a few feet down the hall and then slowly opened the door and peeked inside seeing that Angel was up and sitting at his desk. Buffy slipped inside and closed the door softly and walked in. Angel turned around seeing her standing there.

"Can't sleep." Buffy said and Angel stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"See what we can do about that." He then leaned in and kissed her and picked her up still not breaking the kiss and laid her down on his bed. But there was something that was bothering him. Now that she was in thinner clothes he felt something on her back. Angel had her sit up and he sat behind her and pulled the string apart from the gown. He then gathered her long blond hair and swept it to one side and then he saw the lashes.

"It's nothing." Buffy stammered but to Angel it was. The marks were still there and then it made sense why the day he thought she said good bye was so sensitive when he touched her back, the lashes were fresh that day. Right now they were healing but deep meaning they would leave scars not big ones but they would still be there. Angel then let his fingertips glide on them. Buffy prepped herself for it to hurt but it didn't actually it felt good. Seeing the marks it made Angel angry that someone hurt her. She would never be hurt again he swore it and those who did hurt her were going to pay.

Angel then leaned in and kissed the marks and it sent goose bumps all over Buffy's body. It felt really good and then she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and he kissed her shoulder and then up her neck and Buffy closed her eyes. Buffy leaned against feeling warm again. Angel slowly laid her down on the bed and towered over her and he smiled looking down at her she was the one he found her.

Angel tucked some hair behind her ears as they gazed into one another's eyes. Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead, then kissed her cheek, the kissed the other cheek, then her chin and then her lips. It would be very easy to let go right now but he could wait. He waited his whole life for her so he could wait a little while longer. Buffy just reached out to hold him that's all that mattered. She did get to hold him and this time she didn't need to let go. Angel kissed her head still holding her and then rolled over onto his back. Buffy rest her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Now she could fall asleep. She was going to fall asleep in the prince's arms. Angel let his finger tips glide gently up and down her back to sooth the marks and he listened to her soft breathing. She was now safe, no one could hurt her anymore and she was his. Angel kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes ready to wake up with her at his side.

_**Well Angel didn't rescue her like the movies but its Buffy she doesn't need rescuing. But he did ask her to marry him. It's not over we got to tie up some loose ends more to come. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	11. A Fairy Tale and a Fable

Chapter 10 A Fairy Tale and a Fable

_When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair  
When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light  
We've been rambling all the night  
And sometime of this day  
Now returning back again  
we bring a garland gay  
Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year  
The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days  
We've been rambling all the night  
And sometime of this day  
Now returning back again  
we bring a garland gay  
And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone  
"A garland gay we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of Our Lord's hand"  
We've been rambling all the night  
And sometime of this day  
Now returning back again  
we bring a garland gay_

Buffy sat in a chair as the woman she met yesterday was combing her hair although this time it felt like she was ripping it out. Buffy closed her eyes as Fred ran the comb through it. As Buffy sat there a man walked in.

"Ah your Highness," He then bowed.

"No…" Buffy fought through the pain of hair combing. "Call me Buffy." She insisted and the man nodded but wasn't sure if he should.

"My name is Wesley and I will be your and the prince's royal advisor." The man said and Buffy smiled a little.

"What does an advisor ow do?" She asked.

"Set appointments, meetings," Wesley started to list and Buffy nodded. "It's going to be an honor working with you your Highness,"

"Buffy." She repeated.

"It'll take some getting use to but unless it's family or very close friends they call you Sire, highness, princess." Angel said as he walked in and Buffy smiled until Fred ran the comb through her hair.

"I didn't know being royal hurt." Buffy commented and Angel smiled.

"Uh I need the room please." Angel announced and both Fred and Wesley bowed and left the two alone. Buffy took her hair and twirled it to one side and Angel smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks." Buffy replied and Angel pulled up a chair as he held some papers. "What's that?" Buffy asked.

"Estate papers," Angel answered as he looked at them. "Your father's estate." Buffy was interested. "Did you know your father left it all to you?" Buffy's eyes widen a little.

"Yeah but he married Jenny wouldn't that make it hers when he died?" Buffy asked because that is what she was told.

"No," Angel answered and he looked at one document. "All my possessions, money, the farm and the manor are to be left to my daughter Buffy Anne Summers as by the will of God, by the lords of the land and by the family blood line." Angel read and Buffy reached and took the paper and read it to be sure and it said what Angel read out loud.

"I don't understand," Buffy looked up to Angel. "Jenny told me by marrying him she got it all."

"That's what would have happened if he wrote it." Angel answered. "This and the deed to the manor are all left in your name your father never changed it. That's why he was going to Avignon to change this but he never made it." Buffy looked up and her eyes were starting to water. "Jenny lied and when your father died she changed the records of you as well putting down that child of Summers died too. Because of that and she was next of kin by marriage she was given the house and the land." Buffy then let a tear escape as it made sense why Buffy didn't take over. Jenny lied and she lost all the money. "It was supposed to be yours Buffy." She then looked up with tears all this time she was a servant because Jenny was able to sign a few papers.

"Why didn't anyone notice?" Buffy asked and Angel didn't have an answer as he sat there. He wanted to find those who allowed it. It wasn't the king or queen's fault this happened. Jenny was able to make the right impression probably as a grieving widow and when reading that everything was left to Buffy she signed one too many things.

"I'm sorry," Angel apologized and Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head. At least her ten year old question was answered that yes it should have been her owning the house. She then looked back down at the paper and she knew it was her father's handwriting and she placed her hand on it. Angel then got to the floor to his knees and cupped both her cheeks and wiped some of her tears away.

"He didn't even get the right funeral." Buffy looked up at him. There was a funeral but it wasn't a full service as it was supposed to be. Jenny had it all arrange within in a day with little time to say good bye. She had a priest to recite a quick ceremony but nothing more.

"He will," Angel assured her. "He will and what you lost will be returned." Buffy smiled a little and Angel rested his forehead to hers. Then someone came into the room.

"Peaches oh," William stopped as he walked in on a moment. "I'll just," Angel looked up at him. "Right since I interrupted I'll just say it all claims have been made awaiting your orders Sire." Buffy looked confused as Angel nodded. "Oh good day my lady." And William did a quick nod of the head and Buffy smiled as she wiped a tear away. William left and Angel sighed, he's known William for a long time and at times he's wondered how's he been able to stand him but he was what was needed, humor. Buffy saw Angel's face how he was a little frustrated because they were having a moment and then Buffy smiled. Her smile made him smile and he leaned in for a kiss and then as it started to get passionate someone cleared their voice. Angel pulled away and sighed and Buffy smiled.

"We need to get her ready Sire." Fred said and Angel nodded.

"See you soon." Angel said and kissed Buffy's hand and she smiled as he left.

A few hours had passed and Fred pulled the vale over Buffy's face and she smiled. Buffy then turned around to a mirror to see herself. She stared at the mirror as she was in white and smiled. The dress was perfect and she never thought she would ever get to wear one.

Angel started his way down the aisle but unlike just a day or so ago this time he was smiling as he walked. He was marrying someone he loved this time. As he got close to the alter he saw a crown sitting there. It would be Buffy's once they were married and he would have the honor in placing it on her head. Angel faced the Alter and took in a deep breath as the king and queen stood up meaning the bride was here. Faith was in the room standing next to Willow, Tara and Oz. A secret message was sent out to her and she told Jenny she was out for the day in town and took the three with.

Giles was there and he smiled as Buffy walked down the aisle. Faith smiled huge and Willow started to cry. Xander was here as an honor guest by Giles and he smiled too. The room had many noble men and women except Jenny and Cordelia they were not invited. They would be here later for something else. Angel waited and William smiled as he could see Buffy. He looked to Angel and winked meaning she looked perfect. Then finally Buffy was next to Angel and he turned his head and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. Angel held out his hand and Buffy took it and they ascended up the steps to the priest and stood before him. The priest opened up the ceremony and then the two knelt down. The priest started to speak in Latin as he began.

The ceremony continued and then Angel leaned a little towards Buffy.

"This is the part where we get married." Angel stated because he knew Buffy was a little lost with the Latin. She smiled and the priest raised his hands and the two stood up and faced each other. The priest then said a blessing and then turned to Angel. The vows were done in Latin and all morning Buffy studied them so she knew what they meant. The priest then turned to Angel.

"Prince Angel, Vis accípere Buffy Summers, hic praeséntem in tuam legítiman uxórem juxta ritum sanctae matris Ecclésiae?" The priest asked.

"Volo." Angel replied and then the priest turned to Buffy as it was her turn.

"Buffy Summers, Vis accípere Prince Angel, hic praeséntem in tuum legítimun maritum juxta ritum sanctae matris Ecclésiae?" He asked and Buffy smiled and nodded.

"Volo." Buffy said and Angel smiled. The priest then held up his hand and made the sign of the cross over them.

"Ego conjúngo vos in matrimónium. In nominee Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen." Angel then reached out and lifted Buffy's vale and cupped both cheeks and kissed her. The people clapped and Faith, Willow and Tara wiped more tears away. Then the king rose and walked over to the crown and handed it to Angel as he was to crown the new princess.

"I now crown you as Buffy Anne the Princess of France and heir to the throne as queen." Angel stated and Buffy smiled as he placed the crown on her head and it fit perfectly. "And may all those days be blessed as well." He added and the two turned to face the crowd. Willow's eyes were huge in awe as Buffy was now the princess. If she was born into royalty there would be no need for what Angel had done but because she was a commoner it needed to be declared.

"All hail their Majesties the King Francis and the Queen Marie and their Highnesses the Prince Angel and the Princess Buffy Anne!" The priest yelled.

"Hail!" The crowds cheered. Buffy was a ruler now she was given great power. But it was the night that these two were looking forwards too. Waiting in Angel's room was wine and lots of it. Fred had fixed up the room giving it a romantic feel and for the king and queen if luck and God was on their side Buffy and Angel might even give them an heir to the throne tonight. Angel and Buffy weren't looking into that well not yet at least.

Angel opened a bottle of wine and poured some glasses for them and they were going to make a toast.

"What should we toast too?" Angel asked and Buffy thought about it.

"How about to us? To who we are?" She asked and Angel smiled nodding.

"And what we are becoming." Angel added and they touched glasses and sipped. Angel then set his glass aside and then took Buffy's setting it aside as well and then cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It was going to be a good night. Angel just had to get the dress off even if it looked great on her. Buffy pressed closer as they were alone finally. Angel pulled away and then removed her crown because to France and the world she was the princess but to Angel she was just Buffy. Buffy then reached and removed Angel's crown and she just saw a man a kind and wonderful man. Alone they were just each other and they could be each other. Angel then leaned in kissing her again and she pressed closer wanting it.

A day went by and the days of the manor were different without Buffy. Jenny would like to think it was much better. Jenny sat at the table thinking about what had happened in the past few days. The wedding was kept secret from these two and a number of others of France. Of course some thought that they had a Spanish princess but the news would change as Angel chose a commoner, rumors spread slowly when everything is by horse and word of mouth. Cordelia was in a depressed state as there was no news of the prince and what was happening to him. Right now the three were arguing because Faith talked to the prince on the day he was supposed to get married to the Spanish princess.

"How was I to know he'd run out of the side door?" Faith asked which was true but she knew why now. "He was supposed to be getting married." Faith explained as she ate her soup.

"I heard the Prince talked to you." Cordelia added and Faith looked up. "What did he say?" Cordelia demanded and Faith sat there thinking. He asked her not to say a word and she knew why as well. So as always in this house she had to lie.

"Well, I can't be sure. It all happened so quickly. But I think what he said was...'It serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your...sister.'" Faith said and both Jenny and Cordelia smiled and Cordelia giggled with excitement.

"Well, very good. Perhaps we should just let him fret about it for a few days." Jenny suggested and Cordelia nodded smiling as she ate. Then the door bell chimed. The three got up quickly although Faith knew what was about to happen.

"I'll get it!" They all cried at once and rushed to the door and Jenny opened it and it was William standing there. Cordelia was all smiles as she knew this day would come. Faith stood there smiling knowing what this was about. William then cleared his throat.

"His Supreme Majesty, King Francis requests an audience with the Baroness Jenny de Calendar and her daughters immediately." William stated and Jenny smiled she has prayed for this and soon her Cordelia will be a princess.

"Oh, is anything wrong?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"No, milady." William answered. "The King demanded that you arrive in style." William finished and Cordelia squealed with delight.

"Hmm! In style we shall be." Jenny smiled bigger and Cordelia clapped and squealed and the two ran back inside to get dress. Faith stood at the door smiling at William and he smiled back. She then blew him a kiss and he fought hard not to blush but Faith saw it as she closed the doors. William was love struck by Faith and he had to get to know her.

The three women arrived at the palace and headed into the royal court room as courts and courtiers were waiting. They headed up the aisle and then bowed before the king, queen and prince. Angel stood there and Cordelia looked up smiling at him as she was ready accept the crown and to be his wife. William stood close to the prince and Giles by William's side and then Jenny stood up ready to hear what the king had to say.

"Baroness," The king started and Jenny smiled. "Did you or did you not lie to Her Majesty the Queen of France?" The king asked and both Jenny and Cordelia's smiles were gone as they looked shock. Angel stood there with a smile seeing the look on their faces wondering how the king and queen knew.

"Choose your words wisely, Madame for they may be your last." The queen warned her and Jenny stood there thinking of a lie to cover the lie. She then shrugged like oops sorry.

"A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter, Your Majesties." Was Jenny's rational behind her mad methods? "Perhaps I did get a little carried away." She tried to sound like she didn't know it was bad. Cordelia was not going to take the blame nor be humiliated in front of the courts and the prince. She had to impress Angel to win him this could be her last chance.

"Mother, what have you done?" Cordelia asked playing it off like she didn't have a clue on what was happening. Then Cordelia stepped forward to plead her case. "Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here." Cordelia started and Faith crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and was tired of the lying and back stabbing. "She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family." Cordelia acted dramatic and then Jenny looked like she was about to explode and shoved Cordelia a little.

"How dare you turn on me, you little ingrate!" Jenny spat out.

"You see what I have to put with!" Cordelia shouted to the king and queen hoping they would believe her. The king was growing tired of the pettiness and slammed down his scepter.

"Silence, both of you! Good Lord!" The king commented he and Angel smiled these two were squabbling like two chickens over a kernel. He then looked to Faith for an answer. "Are they always like this?" He asked and Faith shook her head no.

"Worse Your Majesty." She admitted and Jenny turned around and if looks could kill Faith would be dead right now. But Faith looked her mother in the eye and shrugged as in so what.

"Faith, darling I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this." Jenny said through her teeth and Faith smiled.

"Of course not, mother. I'm only here for the food." Faith said and William smiled thinking yeah she's totally awesome I want her.

"We're not done yet Baroness," The queen spoke up and then Wesley stepped forward with some papers and the queen nodded.

"Baroness are you aware that your second late husband Hank Summers left everything to his daughter?" Wesley asked and Jenny looked confused why would anyone care?

"No…" Jenny said wondering where this was going. "I married him and he left it all to me." She stated and Wesley looked down at the papers.

"It appears not that way my lady he never changed the will or the deed before his passing so everything was still in his daughter's name." Wesley explained and Jenny's jaw dropped.

"I was told it was mine." Jenny stammered hoping that other people would believe her. "I signed the papers and they told me it was mine." But the look on the king and queen's faces suggested otherwise.

"Be careful Baroness you are on dangerous grounds." The queen warned her and then nodded to Wesley to continue.

"You signed the paperwork properly but listed that his daughter was dead too. Now you could say that she is dead but there are plenty of people here to say she was at the masque and that you even called her by name." Wesley stated and it was true Jenny couldn't lie about that and Cordelia's eyes started to water up.

"Where is Buffy?" The king asked. "I'm sure she'd like to hear how you robbed her of her home." And Jenny looked around as the hole was getting deeper and harder to climb out of.

"Buffy?" Jenny asked and smiled and did a nervous laugh. "Why she's at the manor waiting for us." And that sealed the deal they knew this woman was a liar. She lied to get what she wanted and Cordelia was no different. "I only signed the papers to keep the land she was just a child. I was going to return it to her she is my stepdaughter." Jenny stated hoping that lie would work.

"Interesting," The king said and looked to Jenny. "From a very good source and we have it on good authority that you sold Buffy." Jenny and Cordelia turned white in the face. "So you robbed her of her land because she was a helpless child, turned her into a servant and then sold her as you saw fit." The king stated so everyone could hear it. "Then in order for your daughter Cordelia to win the crown you made up a story that the woman my son loved was engaged in order for him to reject her so Cordelia would step in. How long did you think this would last? Now I will ask one last time where is Buffy I'm sure she'd like her land return to her." Jenny said nothing.

"I was going to give it back." Jenny answered. "She lied she dressed as a courtier when my daughter is one." Jenny was trying to save herself and Cordelia more so herself.

"Well by these documents," Wesley looked down. "Buffy if the money stayed and she managed it well she would have been a courtier and by her name she was born rich so to a degree no she did not lie." Wesley explained. The king and queen had enough it was time to do the sentencing.

"Baroness de Calendar," The queen started hearing enough. "You are forthwith stripped of your title." Jenny fought the tears and the urge to vomit. "You and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas," Cordelia turned even paler and her stomach flipped. "On the first available boat. Unless, by some miracle someone here will speak for you." And then Jenny turned to the crowd of people pleading with her eyes that they would say something. Faith had taken her place in the crowds and her mother looked to her for help but Faith remained quiet. Jenny walked down the aisle hoping someone would say something. She wasn't a bad person she was just surviving. Then Jenny shrugged and did a nervous laugh.

"There seem to be quite a few people out of town." She tried to sound funny but no one laughed.

"I will speak for her." A voice said and then everyone in the room bowed. Faith bowed and Cordelia stood there shocked and slowly bowed too not believing who she was bowing to. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would bow to Buffy. Jenny turned around seeing Buffy dressed in a royal dress. It was red that slightly hugged her curves with long sleeves and she wore a crown. "She is, after all, my stepmother." Buffy explained as she walked closer. Angel stood there smiling as he saw his princess. _'She looks so good I just want to…no royal court hearing focus.' _

He was still high from last night and slightly hung over. After the wedding ceremony there was a small dance and a celebration. Well small by kingdom size since everything had to kept secret for today in order successfully charge Jenny and Cordelia. But the celebration was a party and when noble people party and relax well let's just say you haven't been to a party until you go to a palace party. It surprised Buffy to see just how noble people can act with some wine. But it was after the party that Angel and Buffy enjoyed.

They had more wine in their room, they had a room together. So in between their lovemaking sessions they would drink and they lost count how many times they made love last night. Angel can remember up to four or maybe five…it was quite a bit to say the least. They weren't smashed last night but oh did they feel good. Last night was amazing and he was thinking after this was over he and Buffy could celebrate in a special way. But last night wasn't the last time there would be plenty more nights like it and he couldn't wait. The best part was she was the last person to see before he went to sleep and the first person to see when he woke up. This morning was very hard to wake up to because they were both slightly hung over and tired because they were up most of the night having a good time. By now the headache was gone just a gnawing pain.

"Your Highness." Jenny said and bowed before her stepdaughter. Cordelia was still in shock seeing Buffy with the crown and then just to add insult Angel called to her.

"Cordelia," Angel said and she looked to him. "I don't believe you've met my wife." Cordelia lowered her head in shame. Buffy looked down at her stepmother. She didn't want anything special from this woman but only to be loved like a daughter should be by her mother. She could remember how excited she was when Jenny first came to the manor to have a mother. And all this time working for Jenny she hoped she worked hard enough and finally be accepted as a daughter but it never happened. Jenny had a different agenda. Buffy wondered if she really loved Cordelia. Jenny wanted to live here in the palace so if she could get one of her daughters in here then she would use that. Jenny just manipulated the world to fit her.

"I want you to know," Buffy started to speak. After finding out about her father's will and then listening to this she could not accept Jenny she could forgive but not accept her for all that she has done. "That I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again." Buffy had other things to think about such as running a kingdom, her husband and maybe soon a child. "But you, I am quite certain will think about me every single day for the rest of your life." Which was true Jenny would think about Buffy all the time because where she failed Buffy succeeded.

"How long might that be?" Jenny asked and Buffy shook her head and looked up to the king and queen as they sat in their thrones. One day she would sit on those thrones.

"All I ask, Your Majesties is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me." Buffy stated her terms. That would the punishment for Jenny and Cordelia to work like she had too. Buffy was the princess she could ask for harsher punishment but she was humble and kind. The king banged his scepter saying the meeting was over and a few guards came out and escorted Jenny and Cordelia away. Jenny was emotionless as she was carted off and Cordelia sobbed. Buffy stood there and then looked up seeing Angel standing there and she walked to him as everyone started to talk about the events that just happened. Angel reached out and pulled Buffy into a hug.

"Its over." He told her and she nodded. Buffy was free and Jenny could no longer do any harm to her. Now there was some unfinished business to take care of at the manor.

At the manor outside where there two headstones Hank was given the proper funeral he should have gotten years ago. Buffy held a huge bouquet of flowers as the priest did a full service. Angel stood there paying his respect to this man that he never got to know but he did one hell of a job raising Buffy. She was a wonderful woman and she had so much to offer this country. At the service was Willow, Oz, Tara, Faith and William. The king and queen were present as the final blessing was made and Buffy walked to the headstone and set down the flowers. She then kissed her hand and placed it on the headstone and then wiped a tear away. It wasn't of sadness but out of happiness that things were put right again. Then like always she spoke to her parents in silence.

'_Hi, well tonight is just the formal party of me being the princess. But tomorrow I start my first official day as Princess of France. Tonight I meet the court well formally everything was a little rush but amazing and I'll meet the people before beginning my royal duties. Faith is moving in with me same with Willow, Oz, and Tara can you believe it my palace. Everybody's got pre-coronation jitters including me. But I know you both are watching. I'll come back soon love you both.'_

At the palace in the working room was a woman leading Jenny and Cordelia and giving them a grand tour of the washing room for the linens and cloths. Jenny and Cordelia were no longer dressed in pretty gowns there were in work clothes now.

"After you've washed the tablecloths, start on the napkins and move those over there." The woman gave them their tasks and walked away. Jenny snubbed at the task and Cordelia sighed still lost being down here.

"Cordelia," Jenny looked to Cordelia and she looked up.

"What?" Her daughter asked.

"You heard the woman." Jenny stated and Cordelia shrugged.

"So did you." She added and Jenny nodded and started to walk away and came up with a reason why she didn't need to work. She's never worked a day in her life and she wasn't about to start now.

"Yes, but I'm management." Was Jenny's reason why she wasn't going to work and started to walk away.

"Like hell you are!" Cordelia yelled at her mother and chased after her stood in front of her. She was the reason why they were here. If she hadn't lied all these years then there could have been a chance Cordelia would have been queen. "You're just the same as me, a big nobody!" Cordelia was throwing a fit.

"How dare you speak that way! I am of noble blood." Jenny scold her daughter but the woman leader was getting fed up with Jenny and her attitude.

"And you are getting on my nerves!" The woman then swung a huge sack of dirty sheets at the two and they fell backwards trying to avoid them and ended falling in the hot water. It was purple dye that they fell into. Purple is a color of royalty, and they wanted to be royal so badly. But, mixing purple dye often required some disgusting ingredients, like algae, snail extracts, and even other women there started to laugh at them and Cordelia started to cry as she was being laughed at. The woman laughed to with a smile and then got serious again. "Now get to work." She demanded and left as Jenny sat there in the water thinking about Buffy and she was living the plus and royal life she should be living and broke down too.

At the palace Giles was going unveiled his gift to Buffy and pulled the cover off. It was a painting of her in a gold frame. Buffy smiled she's never had a painting of herself. She walked over to Giles smiling.

"Giles it's wonderful." Buffy commented and hugged him. Over the times they have spent together he was becoming more like a father figure to her. Standing in the palace was Faith, Willow, Tara, Oz and Xander. Willow, Tara and Oz were offered to live her and help the prince and princess and they gladly accepted. Giles took Xander as his apprentice and then Faith was here because she and William were getting closer.

"Think of it as a belated wedding present, Your Highness." Giles explained and then Buffy heard laughing and turned around seeing Xander grinning.

"What?" Buffy asked her long time friend.

"I just can't get over it... Your Highness." He said all giddy and Buffy nodded walking up to him.

"Yes, well, royalty or not I can still whip you." She threaten him and Faith smiled as she held William's hand. Angel then studied the picture looking to Giles.

"I must say, Giles for a man of your talents...it doesn't look a thing like her." Angel stated and then Buffy playfully slapped him and he laughed.

"You, sir, are supposed to be charming." Buffy explained and he smiled pulling her closer.

"And we, Princess, are supposed to live happily ever after." Angel added and Buffy smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Says who?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"Do you know?" He asked. "I don't know." He stated.

"Does it even matter?" Buffy asked and he shook his head no and leaned in for a kiss and then pulled away.

"We have a dance to go to." He stated.

"Oh right we do must please the people." Buffy added and the group of them started to head out. The whole kingdom would know today of their new princess and there was a formal reception afterwards. Buffy stood before her new kingdom wondering what she could do for her people. Angel was at her side holding her hand as the king announced to the people of their new princess. Then the two walked down the steps together walking passed the people as they bowed. Buffy walked proudly as she never thought in an eternity she would be here with the prince, wearing this crown and the future queen of a country.

The reception started as music played. The king and queen started to dance and others joined in and then Angel took the new princess out to the garden as the sun started to set on a great day. He was all dressed up in his royal robes and Buffy smiled and then she reached to his head and made sure the crown on his head sat properly.

"Why me?" Buffy asked him. "Out of everyone in France why me?" And Angel smiled.

"Because you saw the king in me when I couldn't." Angel answered and Buffy smiled and he leaned in and kissed her and she smiled inside and pulled closer. They smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead.

"Hey love birds," William interrupted and they smiled at each other. "You have a dance to host." And then William went back inside and then Buffy started to walk in but Angel pulled her back for a second.

"Buffy," And she looked up to him. "Welcome home." And she smiled kissed him again and they walked into the room to join everyone. As the dance went on and the people started to drink and relax the dancing happened. Buffy found her closes friends and danced with Faith and Willow smiling. Surprisingly Angel and his father sipped on wine together talking like a father and son should talk and laugh and that made the queen happy. William joined in and Faith held him smiling she got her happily ever after with the head of the royal guard. She would be living here too with Buffy the sister she always wanted. The manor would not disappear it would be turned into Angel and Buffy's getaway home and place they planned on raising a family when they needed to get away from royal duties.

Then Angel came over to Buffy and she smiled and he and held her. As Angel dance he looked up seeing his parents dancing and he smiled and saw Faith and William dancing too along with Willow and Oz. The whole room was dancing in celebration together and the whole country would know of their new princess in the next few days. Angel then held Buffy closer wondering what the future held but as long as she was with him he knew it would hold many great things.

**150 Years Later…**

Two men were invited to the palace that has held many royal family members. These two men were becoming famous as they wrote stories and fables. But the queen wished to speak with them. They wonder why she wanted to speak to them about their stories. A man escorted them and opened the door to the queen's room and bowed.

"The Brothers Grimm, Your Majesty." He announced to the queen and they bowed.

"Good day, gentlemen." The queen greeted them and showed them in. "Thank you so much for coming." And they sat down a little nervous to be in front of the queen. She was in her elder days now and her daughter who would succeed to the throne and she had a child too. "I suppose you're wondering why anyone my age would request an audience with the authors of children's stories." The queen began and the two nodded because it was odd. Maybe her grandson liked them and she wished to thank them.

"Your letter was most intriguing, madam." The first brother stated and the queen smiled.

"I find your collection of folk tales quite brilliant actually." The queen said and the two smiled. She would read them to her grandson and enjoyed them with their mystic qualities.

"Thank you." They said at the same time but the queen's face went from being happy to a little stern.

"But I must say I was terribly disturbed when I read your version of _The Little Cinder Girl_." The queen added and they nodded so they were to talk about one of their stories.

"There are those who swear Perrault's telling with its fairy godmother and magic pumpkins would be closer to the truth." The first brother explained and the queen looked to the man that brought the brothers up here and he nodded and went to get a box. "Some claim the shoe was made of fur. Others insist it was glass. Well, I guess we'll never know." The man then handed the box to the queen and she held it.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." The second brother started as he stared at a painting of a woman with the most beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. "Might I enquire about the painting? She's really quite…extraordinary." The brother said and the queen nodded but not because of the picture but because that woman was very extraordinary one of the most of her time.

"Her name was Buffy Anne Summers." The queen stated and then opened the box pulling out a slipper and not just any slipper. "And this was her glass slipper." The brothers' jaws dropped seeing the slipper as the queen held it admiring the shoe. "Perhaps you will allow me to set the record straight?" The queen asked.

"Then it's true... the story?" The first brother stammered not believing it. The queen smiled nodding.

"Quite." The queen looked at the slipper knowing the story the true store of love and miracles. The story of a fate of a child, the spirit of a woman, the destiny of a prince, a tale of love, an ever after story the Cinderella story her great, great grandmother's story. "Now, then what is that phrase you use?" The queen asked and then smiled. "Oh, yes. Once upon a time...there lived a young girl...who loved her father very much." The two brothers leaned in to listen to the true story.

Buffy and Angel did change the country of France together. He was considered one of the greatest kings of France and Buffy was considered the greatest queen. Her picture painted by the great thinker and artist Rupert Giles hung in the university Angel had built where all were welcomed to study no matter how rich or poor. But as the years past their story of love was reduced to a simple fairy tale. They were the little girls' dreams of finding true love and being a princess. Their story spoke to many people that miracles do happen. They did live their happily ever after but their love would speak through eternity.

_Tell me your fable_  
_A fable..._  
_Tell me your fable..._  
_Tell me your fable_  
_Tell me your fable..._  
_A fable..._  
_Tell me your fable..._  
_Talk to me, tenderly_  
_Show reality fantasy,_  
_We'll bound together_  
_All win in one feat_  
_Talk to me, tenderly_  
_Show reality fantasy,_  
_We'll bound together_  
_All win in one feat_  
_Ooh...Ahh..._  
_Ooh...Ahh..._  
_The fable..._  
_The fable..._

_Ahh..._  
_The fable..._  
_The fable..._  
_Tell me your fable..._  
_Tell me your fable_  
_A fable_  
_A fable_  
_A fable that will never end_  
_And now, I dream_  
_Dream_  
_Dream_  
_Ooh...Ahh..._  
_Ooh...Ahh..._  
_Doo...Dooh...Ahh..._  
_Doo...Dooh...Ahh..._  
_Ooh...Ahh..._

The End

_**Hoped you all enjoyed this story. And here's the list of thank yous.**_

_**For all who commented: SMGbest, paris, Brandi Rochon, annekebb4ever, Angellufy, BuffyandAngelForeverinLove, Sweetmaj010 and Malibu Baybreeze. **_

_**For all who added this story to your alerts: **__**annekebb4ever**__**, **__**BloodyPasion**__**, **__**BuffyandAngelForeverinLove**__**, **__**cherrywineBA**__**, **__**claire96**__**, **__**Dimples08**__**, **__**jbchamg**__**, **__**Malibu Baybreeze**__**, **__**meg9766**__**, **__**Megan Grace**__**, **__**Midnight aura**__**, **__**Queen Uxie**__**, **__**slaterbug**__**, **__**SMGbest**__**, **__**spyagent001**__** and **__**toastedbread87**_

_**For all who added this story as a favorite: BuffyandAngelForeverinLove, MystayaRose, SMGbest and toastedbread87. **_

_**And for all whom I might for gotten I thank you. Thanks once again for reading you guys are the best.**_

_**Songs: The Mummers Dance sung by Loreena McKennitt. Fable by Roberts Miles.**_

_**What the priest said in Latin: To Angel 'Prince Angel, do you take Buffy Summers, here present, for your legítiman wife according to the rite of our holy mother the Church?' Angel 'Yes.'**_

_** Buffy Summers, Dd you take Prince, here present, for your legítimun husband according to the rite of the holy mother, the Church? ' Buffy 'Yes' **_

_**'I join you in your marriage. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and the Spirit of the Holy One. Amen'**_


End file.
